les chroniques de Mac Rieve
by Voldfield
Summary: Gabriel Mac Rieve pensait, être un garçon comme les autres, ça c'était avant d'être catapulté dans l'univers d'Harry Potter le jour de son quinzième anniversaire et d'apprendre par Dumbledore qu'il est issu d'une prestigieuse famille de sorcier ayant le pouvoir de voyager à travers les dimensions. PS ce passe dans le 5em tome
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour dans un premier temps je me dois de vous faire part des avertissements d'usage concernant cette fiction que je suis certains que vous commencez à connaitre par cœur. Non aucun des personnages de J K Rowling ne m'appartient, elle ne me les a pas vendus, je ne fais que les lui emprunter. Deuxièmement, ceci est ma première fiction, j'espère que vous l'aimerez et que vous serez indulgent. Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement**

 **PS : désolé pour les fautes je n'ai pas encore de béta-lecteur.**

Chapitre 1 – un anniversaire pas comme les autres

Gabriel Mac'Rieve se considère comme un garçon comme les autres, il vit seul avec sa mère Alice et sa petite sœur de 13 ans Emmaline. Sa grande taille, que sa sœur et lui ont hérité de leur père et son corps d'athlète forger par les nombreux sports tels que le rugby qu'il pratique au club de l'école ainsi que le tai-chi et l'escrime dans les quartiers de Lyon ne gâche en rien son visage presque androgyne avec ses yeux mauves et ses longs cheveux ébène avec des mèches bleues jusque la taille qu'il refuse de couper, car cela lui rappelle son père disparu il y a de cela presque sept ans. Mais si pour lui, il y a bien une chose qui le distingue des autres garçons de son âge, c'est bien sa passion pour les livres et une mémoire eidétique que sa famille et lui partage. Mais cela ne reste que son avis.

Sa mère Alice, qui d'apparence environne les 35 ans, mais qui d'après elle est beaucoup plus vieille est une libraire indépendante qui voyage à travers le monde pour rechercher des ouvrages rares pour des collectionneurs privés ou sa propre collection et vend des ouvrages plus courant dans sa librairie dans le vieux Lyon. Cette librairie est plutôt renommée, car beaucoup de personnes préfèrent commander leurs livres dans sa boutique plutôt que dans de grandes enseignes, pour son impressionnante collection de livres qui est très étendu ainsi que pour ses connaissances et aussi sa grande beauté. En plus de la librairie elle est aussi une petite éditrice qui publie à la demande des livres d'auteurs méconnus. Elle est toujours fière des actions de ces enfants et ne cesse de dire qu'ils étincellent comme leur père dans tout ce qu'ils font.

Sa sœur Emmaline elle a hérité des cheveux blonds de sa mère et des yeux mauves de son père, elle partage les mêmes passions que son frère pour le tai-chi et l'escrime, mais préfère la danse que leur voisine leur a initier il y a deux ans, à elle et son frère plutôt que le rugby qu'elle considère comme un sport de brutes bourrés aux testostérones

Si l'on pouvait honnêtement dire quelque que chose sur cette famille c'est quelle été tout sauf normal, avec leurs grande beauté, leurs savoir quasi encyclopédique, leurs conditions physiques, leurs grâces et j'en passe, ils faisaient envié et jalousé la plupart des personnes qu'ils croisaient dans la rue. Seul les personnes qu'ils côtoyaient régulièrement ne s'arrêter pas à leurs apparences pour les considérer comme « presque » normal.

Gabriel fête aujourd'hui ses 15 ans, il revient du sport et d'une sortie avec ses amis et attend maintenant de célébrer son anniversaire avec sa famille et Eddy un « presque membre » de la famille qui travaille avec sa mère dans la librairie. La fête n'était pas grandiloquente, un simple repas en famille, une soirée avec beaucoup de rire et d'amour ou l'on ressasse quelques anecdotes bien senties pour le concerné du jour avec bien sûr photo à l'appuis. une activité prise de leurs pères il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre des photos embarrassante de sa famille pour les ressortir le jour de leurs anniversaires, une mimique que le reste de la famille s'est approprier pour ne pas rester en reste et depuis malgré la disparition du père de famille, la petite famille sort toujours avec un appareille photo que ce soit dans la vie de tous les jours ou lors de leurs voyages. Leurs amis au courant de cette histoire prenait régulièrement des photos pour que leurs mères les montrent a cette soirées bien sûr l'ambiance rester toujours bon enfant.

Après un bon repas et un diaporama quelque peu embarrassant, mais très drôle, la distribution des cadeaux pouvait débuter, de Eddy son presque frère il reçut un abonnement pour les match du LOU rugby, de sa sœur il reçut un bracelet en argent et enfin de sa mère et de sa grand-mère il reçut un livre qu'il possédait déjà malgré une couverture en cuir et une petite clef.

\- Mais enfin maman j'ai déjà ce livre dans ma bibliothèque, tu devrais même le savoir c'est toi qui nous a offert à Emma et moi l'ensemble des livres à mes dix ans, serait-ce l'âge qui commence à te rattraper

\- Je le sais très bien Gaby (dit-elle en roulant les yeux vers le haut ) mais si tu regardes bien en dehors de sa couverture, ce livre est unique c'est en réalité la version originale du cinquième tome de l'auteur avant qu'elle n'effectue quelques changements pour l'éditeur, il vient de ma collection privée, j'ai dû négocier très dur avec elle pour l'avoir. Je te conseille de le lire dès ce soir, tu risques de ne pas être déçus. (un léger sourire sur les lèvres)

\- Et la clef ?

\- C'est un cadeau de ta grand-mère j'en procède une que je garde toujours avec moi, tu devrais faire pareil et la mettre sur le bracelet que ta sœur t'a donnée, c'est un peu un porte-bonheur, elle pourra t'aider dans des moments difficile, elle est reliée au patrimoine de notre famille de plus elle ouvre une partie de ma collection privée. Ta sœur aura la sienne pour ces quinze ans aussi.

\- Sa sœur et lui, regardaient maintenant cette clef et ce livre comme s' ils étés le saint graal, Gabriel attacha la clef à son bracelet tel que conseillé et ce promis de livre le livre dès ce soir.

Et c'est ainsi que vers 11h30, en ce soir du 5 juillet, une lumière engloba notre jeune ami alors qu'il débutait sa lecture du cinquième tome d'Harry Potter, alors qu'il lisait seul dans sa chambre. Sa mère inquiète alla vérifier et souris fière de son fils alors que celui-ci avait disparue.

\- Vas mon fils, découvre mon héritage, amuse-toi bien dans tes aventures, ne nous en veux pas à ta grand-mère et moi quand tu reviendras pour vous avoir cachés l'histoire de notre famille à ta sœur et toi, surtout n'oublie pas d'étincelé comme ton père dans tout ce que tu feras. (dit-elle les larmes aux yeux)

Dans un autre endroit, dans une pièce sombre au cœur de la nuit une éblouissante lumière apparu, avant de paraitre un garçon endormis un livre à la main.

Un groupe de personnes, cinq enfants, quatre roux et une brune ainsi que cinq adultes, le propriétaire de la maison un grand brin amaigris au long cheveux noirs, deux personnes rousses qui devait être les parents des quatre roux, un homme qui paraissait malade ainsi que veille homme avec une longue barbe blanche.

\- Et bien et bien mais qu'avons-nous là dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire et un éclat malicieux à l'œil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – C'est un rêve ce n'est pas possible autrement

Gabriel se réveilla dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle était petite et plutôt sombre les rideaux tout comme les draps de son lit à baldaquin étaient d'un vert foncé et il lui semblait voir les rideaux remué et entendre des bruits derrières.

Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour se demander où il se trouvé lorsqu'il entendit une personne lui parler depuis un coin reculé de la chambre. Cet homme lui paraissait grand, des cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules, une légère barbe de quelques jours et des yeux gris qui vous gèle sur place et un morceau de bois dans une main.

\- Enfin réveillé ? _Il se retourna pour ouvrir une porte et dit à un certain Fred qu'au lieu de les écouter il pouvait aller prévenir les autres de son réveil_.

\- Excusez-moi, mais ou suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous et au cas où je ne l'aurais pas déjà dit où est-ce que je suis? Si vous attendez une rançon c'est mal connaitre ma famille?

\- Ne joues pas à ce petit jeux avec moi jeune homme (dit-il d'une voix sèche), tu te trouves chez moi et c'est toi qui t'y es introduit, on ne s'est pas comment d'ailleurs, et c'est une question qu'on te pausera dès que le professeur arrivera. Quant à mon nom c'est Sir…

Il allait se présenter lorsqu'une femme rousse légèrement corpulente arriva dans la chambre avec un petit plateau repas.

\- Arrête de faire peur à ce garçon Sirius, il ne va pas nous sauter dessus, il a déjà été fouiller et nous n'avons rien trouvé de dangereux sur lui, tien mon garçon tu dois avoir faim. (Dit-elle en lui tendant le plateau)

\- Je me nomme Molly Weasley et toi jeune homme?

Gabriel choqué, ce demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il regardait ces deux individus qui prétendaient être deux personnages d'une fiction et qui le regardaient comme si, il était fous pour l'un et attarder pour la seconde « ce n'est pas possible j'ai dû me faire kidnapper par des malades mentaux, ou alors c'est une blague bien ficeler de maman et Emma ce n'est pas possible autrement »

\- Alors comment t'appel-tu jeune homme ?

\- Si c'est une blague de ma mère et de ma sœur je la trouve vraiment de mauvais gout

\- Une blague ! de quel blague parlez-vous jeune homme (dit-elle en regardant Sirius d'un air soupçonneux).

L'intéressé ce contentât de hausser les épaules

\- Ça! (dit Gabriel en présentant la pièce de la main) Vous, vous ne pouvez être réel, vous êtes des personnages d'une fiction écrit par une auteure anglaise, alors soit c'est une blague particulièrement méchante de ma famille, qui soit dit en passant ne leur ressemble pas, soit vous êtes des fous sortis de l'asile qui m'ont kidnappé. Et je commence un peu plus à pencher sur cette option.

\- M'est avis que le seul fou dans cette pièce est assis en face de nous? Non mais franchement des personnages d'une fiction, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu as intérêt à répondre à nos questions maintenant ?

\- Je pense avoir quelques éléments de réponse, si ce jeune homme veux bien répondre à deux trois questions, je serais plus à même de faire le point sur toute cette affaire. (dit une troisième voix qui venait d'arriver)

Lorsque que Gabriel avisa qui était cette troisième personnes, il ne pouvait détacher des yeux et ouvrir la bouche étonné, en reconnaissant le grand Albus Dumbledore, dans une de ces robes bariolés comme dans les films ou décrit dans les livres et de dire

\- Alors là, vous avez fait fort !

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mon enfant, mais si tu voulais bien répondre à quelques questions, je pourrais nous éclairer sur ta venue ici ?

\- Bien, commencer j'ai attes de connaitre votre version de cette farce douteuse

Dumbledore, regarder maintenant Gabriel avec un petit sourire et des yeux brillants.

\- Tout d'abord, voudrais-tu un bonbon au citron, j'ai découvert ces nouvelles friandises dans un commerce moldu. Ah moldu veux dire….

\- Je sais ce que veut dire moldu et non je ne veux pas de bonbon.

\- Bien dommage (dit-il d'un air déçu non sans sourire un peu plus) alors commençons, quel âge as-tu ?

\- J'ai eu tout juste 15 ans hier

\- Ensuite, arrives-tu à lire ce qui est écrit dans ce livre que tu possédais lors de ton arriver?

(Gabriel ramassa le livre), bien sûr c'est de l'anglais !

\- Vois-tu jeune homme, bien que nous somme anglais il nous est impossible de le lire, tout ce que nous voyons est une aura de lumière qui nous empêche de lire la moindre ligne et ce malgré tous les sorts de révélation à notre disposition, d'ailleurs nos sorts n'arrive même pas à détecter le moindre signe de magie dans ce livre.

(Gabriel commença à feuilleter les premières pages), j'arrive très bien à le lire, tiens pourquoi le reste des pages sont vierges ?

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi, mais avant de te répondre il me reste encore deux petites questions à te poser, la première est quel est ton nom ?

\- Gabriel, bien que mais amis m'appel Gaby

\- Ton nom entier s'il te plais ?

Le regardant soupçonneusement Gabriel dit alors

\- Gabriel Lug Mac Rieve

Cette fois si c'était Molly et Sirius qui se redressait et qui regardait Gabriel avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes et des bouches grandes ouvertes.

\- Bien , très bien (dit Dumbledore avec des étincelles plein les yeux et de sourire comme s'il avait découvert le secret de la pierre philosophale)

\- Ma dernière question est est tu apparenter à une certaine Melissandre Elaonore Mac Rieve ?

\- Bien sûr c'est ma grand-mère, qu'a telle à voire dans toute cette histoire ?

\- Beaucoup de choses mon enfant, beaucoup de choses.

\- C'est impossible (dirent Sirius et Molly en même temps)

\- Hélas je ne peux que vous contredire Molly, votre fils Bill vient juste de nous avertir par cheminette que les gobelins étaient tout excités depuis hier soir, après enquête il lui a été révélé que le coffre ancestral des Mac Rieve avait annoncé la venue d'un membre de cette famille depuis longtemps disparue. Ça plus le livre j'en suis venu à espérer cette conclusion.

\- Mais ce jeune homme viens d'affirmer que Melissandre Mac Rieve été sa grand-mère, hors elle à disparue avec sa fille depuis près de 300 ans c'est impossible

\- Sirius, nous ne connaissons rien de l'héritage génétique qu'a reçu Mrs Mac Rieve de la part de sa mère à part son extraordinaire pouvoir et d'après mes recherches sur elle pour un devoirs lors de ma jeunesse. Melissandre Mac Rieve avez 112 ans lors de sa disparition, mais avait l'apparence d'une femme de 40 ans

\- Excusait moi, mais que veux dire toutes ces élucubrations sur ma grand-mère qui aurait plus de 300 ans et de grand pouvoir ?

\- Vois-tu Gabriel, si mon hypothèse est bonne et j'ose croire qu'elle l'est, ton ancêtre Geoffrey Lawrence Mac Rieve dernier descendant direct de Rowena Serdaigle, un des plus grands érudit de son époque. Tomba follement amoureux d'une jeune femme qui lui est apparue une nuit, cette femme ce faisait appeler Minerve qui fut quant à elle charmée par son savoir, peu de temps après ce couple eu un enfant, une petite fille qu'ils appelèrent Mélisandre. Mais cette petite fille n'été pas comme les jeunes sorcières de son âge, elle fit ses études à Poudlard où elle brillée pour son intelligence et pour son grand pouvoir, seulement à ses 15 ans un pouvoir jusque-là inconnu lui est advenu le pouvoir de voyager dans différentes dimensions à travers certains ouvrages.

Voyez-vous jeunes gens, il a été prouvé qu'il existe plusieurs dimensions, certaines sont presque identique à la nôtre comme parallèle d'autres sont totalement différentes, il existe certains sorts très ancien qui permettent de bannir des individus dans ces dimensions, Morgane le Fay , épouse de Merlin par exemple était une personne qui fût bannie dans notre dimension. Seulement aucune personne ayant voyagé ainsi vers une autre dimension n'avait le pouvoir de le faire à volonté et de revenir.

Hors ta grand-mère, si c'est bien elle, en avait le pouvoir, pouvoir qu'elle aurait héritée de sa mère. Celle-ci disparue peu de temps après non sans lui révéler sa véritable identité, celle de la déesse Minerve, déesse de la stratégie guerrière, des arts et des lettres. Elle lui expliqua l'existence des différents mondes, que les dieux ou les anciens étés connectés à l'ensemble des dimensions et que certains d'entre eux envoyer les muses pour inspirer des auteurs pour qu'ils racontent certaines histoires dans ces dimensions. Que seulement certains ouvrages pouvaient servir de portail, elle lui montra comment utilisé son pouvoir puis s'évapora peu de temps plus tard, surement dans une autre dimension, c'est l'hypothèse la plus courante. Le pauvre Geoffrey ne s'en est jamais remis.

Bien sûr le gouvernement ainsi que quelques grandes familles de l'époque étaient très intéressés par ce pouvoir, voir apeurés pour certains, imaginez le pouvoir de voyager dans d'autre monde et d'y ramener autant de trésors que ce soit intellectuel ou pécuniaire, mais l'influence de la famille Mac Rieve la protégée et son savoir nouvellement acquis à sut remodeler un peu le gouvernement de l'époque pour l'orienter un peu vers celui d'aujourd'hui

\- Ce n'été pas vraiment une de ces meilleurs idées murmura Sirius

\- Allons Sirius, elle n'est pour rien des dérives du gouvernement durant les décennies qui ont suivi sa disparition. Enfin, comme je le disais précédemment Mrs Mac Rieve, vécue une centaine d'année dans notre dimension avant de disparaitre. Durant cette période elle sut fructifier les biens de sa famille qui été déjà conséquent ainsi qu'assurer la stabilité de celle si au sein du gouvernement de ce pays et dans d'autres, elle désamorça quelques conflits, affronta l'un des plus grands mage noir de son époque et fut aussi l'une des fondatrices de l'école de Salem. Elle disparue avec sa fille nouvellement née à la fin des années 1690, juste après une tentative d'assassinat qui causa la mort de son jeune époux Lord Smith. Depuis on a plus jamais entendu parler d'elle ou de sa fille.

\- Ceci est une bien belle histoire, mais ça ne prouve rien !

\- Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas Gabriel était particulièrement troublé par cette histoire

\- Eh bien ma foi, il n'y qu'une solution pour savoir si tu es vraiment l'héritier des Mac Rieve, c'est d'aller de ce pas à Gringotts.

\- Mais bien sûr, bien j'ai été ravis de faire votre connaissance qui que vous soyez réellement, maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir retourner chez moi, je vais sortir d'ici tranquillement et appeler ma mère pour quelle vienne me chercher, je vous jure que l'on ne portera pas plainte, n'y demander aux autorités de vous faire passer un bilan psychologique (il regarda celui se faisant appeler Dumbledore à la dérobé) je ne crois pas que la camisole vous siéra.

\- Sirius ne pouvez plus se retenir de sourire

\- Je vois j'aurais dû commencer par cela avant de raconter toute cette histoire, il nous arrive souvent la même chose lorsque nous informons une famille moldu que leur enfant est un sorcier

De ce fait il sortit une baguette de sa manche, fit quelque mouvement gracieux avec elle et transforma, devant les yeux méduser de Gabriel, une lampe de chevet en chiot. Gabriel s'assis sur le lit contemplant cette preuve de magie d'un air hébéter et exciter tout en imaginant les implications de l'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Oui, je pense que vous auriez dû commencer par ça (dit il le plus sérieusement du monde avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage)

A la suite de ça, un grand éclat de rire se propagea dans la chambre

\- Il me plait ce gamin .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 – Quand Gringotts rime avec ….

Et c'est ainsi qu'en cette fin de matinée Gabriel se retrouvait dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd en compagnie d' Arthur et Molly Weasley, de Sirius Black et d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Nous allons aller tous les deux à gringott via le réseaux de cheminette Gabriel, tu sais ce que c'est n'est-ce pas mon garçon?

\- Oui je l'ai lus dans les livres ne vous inquiétez pas (dit alors Gabriel à Dumbledore)

\- Je dois te prévenir que tout ce que tu as pu lire en dehors du livre que tu tiens dans ta main, ne se réalisera peut être pas de la même façon voir pas du tout dans cette réalité, ta venue dans cette dimension à surement déjà déréglé la chaine du destin. Tout comme les histoires que tu as pu lire sur notre avenir quoi que inspirée de fait réel ne serons que les élucubrations d'un auteur de ta dimension inspirer par les muses sur ce qu'il se passerait ici, les évènements pourraient se ressembler tout comme être totalement diffèrent. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris cette partie des pouvoirs des Mac Rieve, mais comme l'un n'empêche pas l'autre je te prierais de ne pas trop nous en dire sur notre avenir lorsque nous serons rentré.

\- A ton retour nous te présenterons nos enfants (dit alors Molly)

\- Je serai ravis de les rencontrer, nous sommes quels jour aujourd'hui ?

\- Nous sommes le vendredi 8 juillet pourquoi ?

\- Juste pour me repérer dans le temps, je suis donc arrivé le même jour que mon départ, je me demande quand je rentrerais chez moi (dit-il pour lui seul tristement)

Si Gabriel aurait regarder les personnes qui l'entouraient il aurait vu Molly le regarder de manière attendrissante

\- Nous en serons certainement plus à la banque (dit alors Dumbledore). Maintenant allons-y, je vais passer le premier comme cela tu seras quoi faire.

Dumbledore prit alors de la poudre dans un pot au-dessus de la cheminée, la jeta dans les flammes pour qu'ainsi elles deviennent vertes, et rentra dans la cheminée tout en disant « chemin de traverse »

\- Au tour de Gabriel, celui-ci pris aussi de la poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu.

\- Garde bien les bras le long du corps lui dit Arthur

\- Et surtout dit bien haut et fort ta destination dit à son tour Molly

Le voyage en cheminette était le moyen de locomotion le plus étrange et déplaisant qu'il est pu utiliser jusqu'à présent se disait Gabriel, pourtant durant ses voyages avec sa mère à travers le monde il leur est arrivé de prendre des moyens de locomotion des plus farfelus, mais rien ne se rapprochait à ça. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris une tyrolienne qui aurait pris plusieurs loopings tout en passant dans le chat d'une aiguille avec en prime un kaléidoscope de lumière dans la tête. Son arrivé quant à elle se fit plutôt brutalement, le choc le fit trébuché si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas attrapé il se serait retrouvé la tête contre le sol.

Regardent autour de lui il put apercevoir qu'il se trouvait dans une petite auberge miteuse, ou quelques personnes été attablées autour d'un verre ou d'assiette pour certains et les épiaient tout en se croyant discrètes. Le barman qui avait un peu d'embonpoint se contentait de nettoyer une choppe tout en regardant l'ensemble de sa salle.

\- Bonjour professeur, vous voulez peut-être prendre un petit quelque chose?

\- Non merci Tom, nous sommes juste de passage

Le dit Tom ne fit qu'acquiescer et continua à astiquer son verre. Pendant ce temps Gabriel et Dumbledore parcoururent la salle pour sortir dans la petite cour arrière. La Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et pianota le désormais célèbre mur de brique. Quand celui-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser paraitre à Gabriel une rue bariolée et extravagante remplie de sorciers.

\- Bienvenue au chemin de traverse Gabriel

\- Vous savez, je suis venus à Londres l'année dernière avec ma mère. Ma sœur et moi avons cherchés partout mais nous n'avons pas trouvés l'entrée.

\- Cela veut seulement dire que cette rue n'existe pas dans ton monde, mais ça n'empêche pas que la magie n'existe pas sinon tu ne serais pas avec nous dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil sans s'empêcher de sourire.

Tout en se dirigent vers la banque, Gabriel ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les vitrines de chaque magasin et en reconnus quelques-unes tel que le magasin de Quidditch, la ménagerie magique, chez madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers et tant d'autre. Il se sentait comme un enfant à l'arrivée du père Noël et ne pouvait que regarder émerveillé la rue qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Arrivé à la banque un d'un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, avec un portail en bronze étincelant et des marches de marbre blanc, il pu lire sur une porte d'entrée en argent, l'avertissement que tout fan de l'univers d'Harry Potter connaissait :

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_  
 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_  
 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_  
 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._  
 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_  
 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_  
 _Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_  
 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse_

Gabriel était impressionné, tout ce qu'il voyait était pareil que la description des livres, que ce soit la rue, les magasins, les bâtiments et même les gobelins des petits êtres mesurent de quarante à soixante centimètres de haut et sont plutôt laids, une tête ayant la forme d'un œuf, des grandes oreilles et pointues. Dumbledore s'approcha d'un guichet celui-ci été pratiquement à hauteur d'homme surement pour que les gobelins puissent regarder leurs interlocuteurs de haut.

\- Bien le bonjour maitre gobelin, nous aimerions voir votre directeur s'il vous plait (dit alors Dumbledore au guichet)

\- Et pourquoi souhaitez-vous voir le seigneur Ragnarock (dit le Gobelin sans même les regarder)

\- Ça concerne ce jeune homme ici présent et je suis sûr que mon vieille ami le seigneur Ragnarock seras enchanté de le rencontrer.

Le gobelin daigna regarder ces interlocuteurs

\- Et pourquoi ce mineur intéresserait il tant le seigneur Ragnarock, Mr Dumbledore ?

\- Et bien je pense que l'arrivée de Mr Mac Rieve si présent, doit grandement l'interréssé (dit Dumbledore tout doucement non sans perdre sa bonne humeur devant l'irrespect du gobelin)

Celui-ci silla sur son siège et se redressa non sans regarder avec suspicions les deux humains.

\- Bien je ferais appeler le directeur, en attendant veuillez suivre ce gobelin jusqu'au bureau du sous-directeur Grimgor pour une vérification d'identité, le seigneur Ragnarock vous y rejoindra. Et j'espère pour vous que votre identité soit confirmée.

Les deux interlocuteurs suivirent donc un gobelin nommé Grimpsec, dans les couloirs de la banque jusqu'à un bureau richement décorer ou un gobelin en costume noir les accueillis avec grand sourire.

\- Bienvenue je me nomme Grimgor sous-directeur et responsable des coffres de hautes lignées, Mr Dumbledore c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Moi de même

\- Vous devriez passer plus souvent le responsable de votre compte réclame régulièrement votre présence par courrier

\- Oh, oui je reçois énormément de courrier voyez-vous, que ce soit du mangenmagot, des parents d'élèves, d'ancien élèves et tant d'autres que je n'ai pas le temps de tout lire (dit-il tout bêtement) mais je tacherais de passer rapidement.

\- Bien alors que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui Mr Dumbledore?

\- Nous sommes là pour confirmer l'identité de Mr Mac Rieve qui vient tout juste d'arriver, le seigneur Ragnarock ne devrait plus tarder

\- Ah, venez-vous asseoir ça ne sera pas très long

Le sous-directeur s'approcha d'un ancien classeur à tiroir en bois et ouvrit l'un d'eux, celui-ci en s'ouvrant s'étira sur plusieurs mètres, dossier Mac Rieve dit-il tout haut et un dossier épais de plusieurs centimètres vola jusqu'au bureau.

Le gobelin fouilla dans l'épais dossier pour en ressortir une grande feuille qui représentait un arbre généalogique d'où des noms semblait flotter. Il fouilla dans son bureau pour en ressortir un petit parchemin et le tendit à Gabriel avec un couteau.

\- Veuillez laisser tomber quelques gouttes de votre sang sur ce parchemin s'il vous plait.

Gabriel pris alors le couteau, s'égratigna le doigt pour laisser quelque goute tombé sur le papier. Aussitôt il put voir apparaitre son nom Gabriel Lug Mac Rieve ainsi que celui de sa sœur, au-dessus de ces noms il put retrouver celui de sa mère, de son père et de sa grand-mère ainsi que des noms de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. De l'autre côté sur l'arbre généalogique les noms de ces parents, de sa sœur et le sien s'ajoutèrent en-dessous du nom de sa grand-mère.

\- Bien, très bien, votre identité a été confirmée Mr Mac Rieve, en attendant que Mr le directeur arrive, pouvez-vous me dire si vous possédez la clef pour accéder au coffre de votre famille, si vous ne l'avez pas nous pouvons vous en fournir une en contre parti d'une petite commission

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai reçu pour mon anniversaire une clef (dit-il après réflexion)

Il retira la clef de son bracelet et la donna au gobelin celle-ci s'agrandi automatiquement pour avoir la taille d'une grande clef en argent ou l'on pouvait voir plusieurs inscriptions. Après l'avoir examiné le gobelin lui rendit la clef en lui signifiant que c'était bien la clef de son coffre. C'est à ce moment que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un gobelin de haute stature pour leur race, habillé en costume noire avec une longue cape rouge et des pierres précieuses aux doigts et oreilles, il était accompagné de deux garde gobelin en armure armé de lance et d'épée.

Le directeur de la banque, car il s'agissait surement de lui s'avança dans le bureau tout en regardant le sous-directeur, celui-ci acquiesça. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que le directeur se présenta à la petite assemblée.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr Mac Rieve, Mr Dumbledore ravis de vous revoir.

\- Je suis moi aussi ravie de vous revoir seigneur Ragnarock

\- C'est pour moi aussi, un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr le directeur (dit Gabriel avec un grand sourire) et je suis ravie de l'accueil que votre banque et votre peuple m'ont fait actuellement.

\- Regardant sur le côté Gabriel put voir Grimgor se redresser et se ragaillardir face au compliment du jeune homme, Dumbledore pus aussi voir cette échange.

\- Voyons c'est tout naturel (dit alors le directeur), je ne sais pas si Mr Grimgor vous en a déjà parlé, mais il y a plusieurs petits points que la banque aimerait discuter avec vous avant d'aller dans votre coffre.

\- Non nous n'avons que confirmer mon identité. Mais je vous en prie expliquais nous.

\- Bien alors je vais tâcher d'être bref, pour le moment que s'avez-vous de votre famille maternelle.

\- Ce que Mr Dumbledore ici présent m'a déjà dit à savoir que ma grand-mère Mélisandre Mac Rieve et la dernière descendante direct de Rowena Serdaigle et que depuis elle, nous avons la possibilité de voyager à travers les dimensions et qu'elle a disparue avec ma mère juste après une tentative d'assassinat qui causa la mort de mon grand-père.

\- Et bien il vous faut déjà savoir qu'en tant que dernier représentent mal des Mac Rieve vous hérité de tous les coffres et du titre de Lord Mac Rieve, ainsi qu'un siège héréditaire au mangenmagot. De plus, votre grand-père Lord Smith possédé lui aussi un siège héréditaire. Si le titre ne put être redistribué en attendant le retour de sa descendance, son siège lui fut offert à titre provisoire à sa sœur, il passa au fil des générations jusqu'à la mort inexpliquée de sa dernière descendante lady Hepzibah Smith, aujourd'hui le siège est à un membre éloigné de la famille Smith. En attendant votre majorité ou le retour de votre mère ou grand-mère le siège des Smith restera provisoirement à Mr Smith.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tout cela concerne la banque (dit alors Gabriel tandis que Dumbledore bougonner dans son coin)

\- Voilà où je voulais en venir si en dehors des titres, le siège à put être attribué à une famille proche ou éloignée, l'accès aux coffres principale de la famille Mac Rieve et Smith n'a pu être octroyé et ce malgré les nombreuses tentatives du ministères. Des dividendes ont été redistribuées à chaque nouveaux chefs de famille éloignée à la vôtre et les propriétés ancestrales ont été fermées et entretenues en attendant votre retour.

\- Comment cela, pourquoi après la disparition de notre famille aucune autre personne n'a pu entrer dans le coffre principal de la famille Smith, celui des Mac Rieve je peux encore comprendre les derniers représentant sont dans une autre dimension, mais vous venez de me dire qu'il y a encore des Smith en vie même éloigné. ?

\- Voyez-vous chaque coffre des anciennes lignées sont protégés par d'anciens sortilèges pour que seul le chef de famille peux y avoir accès ou alors l'un de ces représentant, les sortilèges de votre coffre vont plus loin, car tant qu'un membre de la famille principal est en vie l'accès à celui-ci ne peut être donné à un membre mineur et ce malgré que la dit famille principal ne se retrouve plus dans notre monde. Votre grand-mère à bien fait les choses (dit-il avec un grand sourire montrant ses dents pointues) vous risquez de recevoir plusieurs courriers et demande de la part du ministère, du mangenmagot et de petites familles affilier à la vôtre dès que vous vous aurez fait connaitre.

\- Merde


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 – le gardien de la forteresse

En sortant du bureau Dumbledore et Gabriel suivirent Grimgor jusqu'au coffre familiale qui devait se trouver, selon Grimgor dans la forteresse des contemplations

\- Vous étiez au courant?

\- Pour les grandes lignes oui, je l'étais Gabriel

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plutôt?

\- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec tout ça maintenant, tu viens tout de même de vivre un grand bouleversement en arrivant dans notre monde, je t'en aurais parler au bout de quelque temps une fois que tu te serais acclimater. Après tout comme l'a dit le seigneur Ragnarock ton arrivée va faire bouger beaucoup de personnes et faire couler beaucoup d'encre.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais rester, cela dépendra du temps que j'apprendrais a maitrisé mon pouvoir et ce que l'on apprendra dans ce coffre, mais le temps que je resterais ici j'aimerais aider autant que possible ?

\- Je te remercie Gabriel, mais tu restes encore un enfant et le rôle des enfants et de s'amuser, faire des bêtises et d'apprendre pas d'aller à la guerre ceci concerne les adultes, vous devez garder encore une part d'innocence.

\- Si je dois interférer avec le ministère et le mangenmagot pouvez m'aider en cas de problèmes, m'indiquer quelques livres à connaitre après tout vous êtes le président du mangenmagot, ma mère nous dit toujours à ma sœur et moi de bien connaitre tous les usses et coutumes des pays que nous visitons, histoire de ne pas se faire arrêter parce que nous aurions traversé en dehors des clous. (Gabriel éclata de rire) Maintenant je me rends compte que ça va plus loin que nos petites virer en dehors du pays.

\- Oui je n'en doute pas (dit Dumbledore en souriant) en ce qui concerne tes rapports avec le ministère et le mangenmagot je veux bien t'aidais même s'il y a de grande chance que je perds sous peu mon titre de président.

\- Ah oui cet idiot de Fudge

\- Voyons jeune homme même si c'est vrai il y a des choses à ne pas dire (dit-il dans un grand éclat de rire)

\- Nous sommes arrivés au chariot vous menant à votre coffre (dit alors Grimgor devant eux)

\- Ah voici l'évènement que j'apprécie le plus lorsque je viens à la banque

Le voyage en chariot fut comme décrit dans les livres, un enchevêtrement de descentes, de montées et de croisement dans un énorme labyrinthe le tout dans une vitesse folle. Cela faisait penser à Gabriel à une grande montagne russe, il adorait ça.

Arrivé vers le plus profond des sous-sol de la banque, le trio arpenter un aqueduc d'une largeur de 3 m de large jusque une énorme plateforme qui semblait voler à travers le vide d'où émerger une forteresse Arrivé à la grille d'entrée Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de dire à voix haute que les gobelins ne rigolaient pas avec la protection de ces coffres

\- La forteresse des contemplations et le niveau le plus sécurisé de la banque, cependant dans ce cas précis la protection n'est pas moins pour la sécurité des coffres à l'intérieure de la forteresse, que pour la protection du personnel et des clients de la banque.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air très rassurant, combien de coffres se trouvent dans cette forteresse?

\- Il y a plus d'une cinquantaine de coffres ici, mais seulement moins d'une dizaine de coffres son actif actuellement, seul les plus anciennes et riches familles que nous considérons comme ami des gobelins peuvent s'installer ici. Les autres coffres des grandes familles anglaises se trouvent sur les trois niveaux au-dessus et qui ont tant qu'à eux des protections plus standard suivant les familles telles que divers sorts ou créatures magiques que nous gobelin avons apprivoisé. D'ailleurs Mr Dumbledore procède un coffre dans ceux-ci.

\- J'avais entendu parler de cette forteresse, mais c'est la première fois que je la contemple (dit alors Dumbledore) ont dit quel est protégé par une armée d'orcs.

\- Elle l'a été, maintenant les orcs ont été remplacés par un unique gardien, qui nous a été présenté par votre grand-mère Mr Mac Rieve .

Grimgor sortit alors une fiole de sang de sa bourse et activa les protections de la grille.

\- Seul quelque rare membre de mon peuple ainsi que les digne propriétaires des coffres peuvent passer devant le gardien. Après la disparition de votre famille, le ministère a voulu rentrer dans votre coffre pour perquisitionné certains artefacts qui auraient permis de comprendre les pouvoirs de votre famille, les langues de plomb n'ont pu prendre que certains ouvrages que votre grand-mère avait autorisé au gardien de prendre et seulement lui a pu rentrer dans le coffre les chercher. Après cette évènement nous nous sommes arrangé pour que le gouvernement ne puisse plus jamais interférer avec les coffres de nos clients.

\- La dernière rébellion gobeline (dit en aparté Dumbledore)

Une fois à l'intérieur Dumbledore et Gabriel étaient impressionnés devant la merveille architectural qu'ils contemplèrent, que ce soit les fresques, les statues qui semblaient plus vraie que nature ou les peintures qui reposaient sur les murs, tout n'était que plaisir des yeux seulement ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange atmosphère à la fois lourde, triste et sombre dès qu'ils ont franchi la grille.

\- Qui ose troublé mon sommeil (dit alors une voix désincarné)

\- Bien le bonjour vénérable gardien (dit Grimgor en s'inclinant tout en tremblant)

\- Je reconnais ta présence mon vieil amis, par contre je ne reconnais pas les personnes qui t'entourent, bien que l'une d'elle me semble familière (dit toujours la voie qui semblait se rapprocher)

C'est alors qu'une fine silhouette apparue à travers les ombres, elle était vêtu d'une longue robe noire qui traînait par terre avec un décolletée plongeant, son teint était d'un blanc cadavérique, ses long cheveux noir semblait flotter dans les airs alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent, ces fines mains avez des ongles démesurés. Elle s'appuyait sur un sceptre en or avec un énorme rubis rouge sang pour marcher, mais ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Des renards argentés l'entouré comme pour la protéger, cependant ce qui impressionnait et déstabilisé le plus Gabriel était ses yeux qui était entièrement constitué de ténèbres. Chacun de ces pas ne faisait que renforcer la sensation de malaise qu'ils avaient ressentis lors de leurs entrées, l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus lourde et ils avaient plus de mal à respirer.

Dumbledore ne put que reculer d'un pas tout en sortant sa baguette, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui pour trouver une échappatoire sans se battre. La peur se reflétait dans ses yeux et c'est cela inquiéta le plus Gabriel, car contrairement à Dumbledore plus la jeune femme approchait plus il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité. Son interrogation sur le type de créature magique qu'était cette femme ne fit que s'accroître.

\- Une Liche (dit alors Dumbledore)

\- En partie succube (dit celle-ci menaçant avec un petit sourire)

\- Ce n'est pas bon, vraiment pas bon (il ne put que fusillé du regard le gobelin, en se demandant comment survivre à leurs prochains trépas)

La concentration de la créature fut alors dirigée entièrement sur Gabriel, elle écarquilla ces étranges yeux comme si elle reconnaissait quelque chose.

\- Gabriel(dit-elle d'une voix fébrile)

C'est alors que tout bascula, la créature disparue instantanément pour réapparaitre à côté de Gabriel et le prendre dans ses bras. Dumbledore tandis sa baguette prêt à lancer une flopé de sortilèges quand ce qu'il vu le choqua plus que la présence de la Liche, il vit cette créature des ténèbres virevolté sur elle-même et rire aux éclats avec Gabriel dans ses bras. L'atmosphère elle-même avait changé, elle n'était plus oppressante, mais exprimé plus le bienêtre et même lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle avant de se ressaisir en se rappelant que la femme devant lui était en partie succube. En effet si les liches était des sorciers devenus mort vivant suite à un sort très sombres et qui se nourrissaient de l'énergie vital des humains , les succubes elles pouvaient aspirer toute la magie d'un être et se nourrir en dehors du sexe, de toutes les émotions humaines et pouvaient aussi les influencer.

\- Comment vas Méli et Alice sa librairie marche bien, par Merlin ce que tu as grandi, tu as des photos avec toi, les dernières que j'ai reçus date de tes 12 ans, ah que le temps passe vite…

\- Excusé moi (dit prudemment Dumbledore) mais vous connaissiez déjà l'existence de Gabriel ?

\- Bien sûr, je suis Démetria la fieulle de Méli, quand elle est partie avec sa fille après la mort d'Edouard elle est passée me voir, elle a enchantée le miroir double sens de mes appartements pour que nous puissions discuter de temps en temps et ce malgré les dimensions qui nous sépare.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien connaitre ma mère et ma grand-mère?

\- Mon père était un de ces meilleurs ami à l'école, ma mère disait qu'il avait un faible pour Méli (dit-elle avec un sourire). Ma mère l'a séduit et je suis nais, c'est mon père et Méli qui mon élevé comme ma mère était une succube elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps avec nous, pour notre protection.

Méli m'a pratiquement tout appris, j'ai souvent voyagé avec elle dans d'autres mondes. Et lorsque la guerre contre le seigneur des morts, un puissant nécromancien, a éclaté mes parents et moi étions en première ligne avec ta grand-mère.

Mes parents sont morts durant ce conflit et moi j'ai été maudite par l'une des liches du seigneur. A la fin de la guerre le gouvernement à décider d'exterminer tous les morts vivants de peur qu'un nouveau nécromancien apparaisse, si les vampires ont réussi à survivre, ils ont vus leur droit diminués, l'ensembles des inféries que le seigneur avait créé ont été brulés et le sortilège qu'il avait créé pour les réaliser a été scellés pour ne jamais être réutiliser, malheureusement rien ne peut totalement disparaitre dans ce monde et ce sortilège a refait son apparition plusieurs années plus tard.

Tandis que les liches eux ont été chassées pratiquement jusqu'aux dernières, j'ai pu y réchapper, car Méli a plaidé ma cause au magenmagot et que j'avais combattu avec le gouvernement. Finalement, il fut demandé que je sois exilée Méli a eu l'idée que comme la nation gobeline était indépendante, la banque de gringott serait une terre d'asile parfaite pour moi.

Depuis je séjourne ici, ta grand-mère m'a offert ces renards pour me tenir compagnie ainsi que cette gemme dont je me nourris, qui me permet de ne pas me momifier comme les liches normales aux fils des âges , c'est un cadeau qu'elle a reçu de Nicolas. C'est l'un des derniers qui vient encore me voir de temps en temps avec sa femme Penerelle quand ils accèdent à leur coffre.

\- Vous parlez souvent avec ma famille?

\- Environ une fois tous les ans et tu peux me tutoyer Gabriel, après tout je suis la marraine de ta mère! (dit-elle tout en caressant les cheveux de Gabriel) ta mère aurait pu me prévenir que tu faisais ton initiation dans notre monde (rajouta-t'elle sur un ton de reproche)

\- Mon initiation?

\- Chaque membre de ta famille quand il atteint l'âge de 15 ans, doit partir seul dans un autre monde et revenir au bout d'une année minimum, généralement c'est dans un monde que l'enfant aime particulièrement. J'aurais aimé que ta mère vienne ici, mais à l'époque aucune histoire était digne d'intérêt pour que les muses les répertories à travers les dimensions. A la place elle est partie dans un monde féerique ta grand-mère à dus retourner sens dessus dessous le monde dans lequel elles vivaient à l'époque pour dénicher le portail (rigolât elle).

\- Un an ça va faire très long

\- Peut être ici mais dans celui d'où tu viens un an équivaux à un jour tu comprendras en lisant les manuscrits de ta grand-mère, certains sont dans le coffre d'autre ont été pris par le ministère il y a plusieurs siècles. Vient je vais te montrer.

C'est ainsi que la petite troupe se dirigèrent vers les coffres de la famille Mac Rieve et Smith, arrivé devant l'entrée Grimgor se dirigea vers une petite alcôve ou une table, des petits fauteuils et des rafraichissements été disposés.

\- Veuillez suivre le gobelin Mr Dumbledore, seul les propriétaires et moi-même sommes autorisés à entrer dans les coffres (dit Démetria de façon menaçante)

Quand Gabriel entra dans son coffre, il put apercevoir une montagne de trésors: des galions, des lingot d'or, des statuts, des armures, des coffres remplis de pierres précieuses et le tout à perte de vue. Des armoiries représentant un aigle sur un livre avec une baguette dans ces serres ainsi qu'une autre représentant un blaireau entouré de lierres étaient accrochés aux murs. Il savait que sa famille était riche, mais pas à ce point. Dans un coin du coffre il put même apercevoir diffèrent matériaux étiquetés. Mais ce qu'il l'a le plus impressionné c'est ce qui se trouvait dans le fond du coffre. Un immense bureau se trouvait devant une bibliothèque surdimensionnée .

\- Voici tous les trésors que ta famille a récupérés ces derniers siècles, ta grand-mère me fait parvenir régulièrement quelque artefact et trésors de ces voyages. Il m'arrive de venir lire des livres ici (dit-elle en regardant le rokinchere et des coussins au droit de la bibliothèque)

\- Il vous arrive souvent de venir dans les coffres

\- Je suis la seul à être autorisé à rentrer dans ces coffres en dehors des propriétaires, généralement c'est pour faire les transactions demandées, sinon c'est le seul coffre où je peux vaguer à ma guise suivant les désirs de ta grand-mère, comme j'aime beaucoup lire elle me permet de lire les livres qu'elle et ta mère entrepose ici.

Gabriel regarda plus attentivement est repéra plusieurs ouvrages qui scintillaient dans une section de la bibliothèque.

\- Pourquoi certains livres brille alors que les autres non

\- Ça (dit Démetria en souriant) tu le comprendras en lisant ces livres (ajoutât elle en lui tendant 3 livres) les autres tomes se trouvent au ministère je pourrais t'en faire un résumé, mais Méli disait souvent que le savoir appris avec…

\- Recherche et amusement et toujours plus gratifiant que celui reçu gratuitement (dit Gabriel tous souriant en repensant à sa grand-mère)

\- Tu devrais prendre aussi cette bourse elle peut contenir jusque 3 000 galions, puisque tu resteras ici au minimum un an il te faudra de quoi vivre un peu. Je te conseille aussi de retourner dans la demeure ancestral de ta famille elle se trouve sur une île cachée au nord-ouest de l'Ecosse. Les instructions pour s'y rendre se trouve dans l'un des livres que je t'ai donné.

Sur le chemin pour sortir du coffre Gabriel fut étrangement attirer vers un collier. Celui-ci été fort simple un bout de fil tressée avec deux pendentifs représentant chacun les armoiries de la famille Mac Rieve et Smith. Il lui sembla l'avoir déjà vu autour du coup de sa mère avant que son père ne disparaisse.

\- Puis-je le prendre avec moi

\- Bien sûr, ce collier m'a été remis i ans il a été confectionné par ta mère lorsqu'elle a rencontré ton père (dit-elle comme anecdote)

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste au souvenir de son père, Démetria le ressentant le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Arrivé à la sortie de la forteresse une fois que Dumbledore et Grimgor les ont rejoint. Gabriel se retourna pour la remercier et lui demander s'il pouvait correspondre avec elle.

\- Bien sûr mon petit (dit-elle en reprenant Gabriel dans ses bras), tu as intérêt de m'écrire au moins une fois par mois, si je n'ai pas de nouvelle de toi, je viendrais spécialement m'occuper de ton cas

Démetria émit alors quelque grognement et l'un de ses renard revint quelque minute plus tard avec une boule de poile dans sa gueule.

\- Voici Emeraude, elle est naît il y a quelques semaines à partir de maintenant elle t'accompagnera partout où tu iras, prend bien soin d'elle et revient me voir de temps en temps.

Et c'est ainsi que Gabriel et Dumbledore sortir de la banque pour le premier heureux de savoir que finalement il n'était pas entièrement seul pour le second encore ébranlé de sa rencontre et des révélations qu'il a appris.

 **Emrys l'emeraude: non je ne pense pas faire de slash pour mes personnages principaux**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 – Et maintenant que faire

Lors de leurs retour dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd, Molly Weasley ainsi qu'une petite rouquine était en train de préparer le déjeuner. Dumbledore demanda aussitôt à Ginny de faire faire le tour de la maison à Gabriel ainsi que d'aller chercher Sirius. C'est ainsi que les deux adolescents se trouvèrent à discuter dans le salon après y avoir trouvé Sirius.

\- En fait, même si c'est un peu tard pour des présentations officiels, moi c'est Ginny Weasley

\- Gabriel Mac Rieve

\- Alors c'est toi le garçon-qui-traverse-les-dimensions (dit-elle en l'examinant d'un œil approbateur)

\- Oh pitié ne me dit pas que tes frères et toi m'appelait comme ça, mais c'est quoi le problème du monde sorcier avec les traits d'union.

Ginny le regarda avec étonnement

\- Non mais sérieusement le garçon-qui-a-survécu, celui-dont-l 'on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, vous devez apprendre à trouver des meilleurs surnoms qui clache ou démystifie, personnellement pour le dernier ma sœur et moi adorons l'appeler Voldy ou TomTom (dit-il avec un sourire). Plus sérieusement qui a eu l'idée saugrenu de m'appeler comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Histoire de vengeance s'il le repend

\- Mon grand-frère Ron

\- Bien quel action de contre-mesure adéquate, vais-je bien utilisé s'il continu à m'appeler ainsi, photo embarrassante, surnom encore plus débile…

\- Tu fais souvent ça

\- Ma sœur et moi on s'amuse souvent à se taquiner, tant que ça reste bon enfant, que la contre-mesure soit proportionnel à l'action et surtout que ça ne vire pas à l'escalade. Il arrive aussi que notre mère y participe.

\- Tu te plairas bien avec les jumeaux (dit-elle en rigolant)

C'est à ce moment que les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Ron arrivèrent dans le salon

\- Nous voyons que…

\- L'on s'amuse bien sans nous

\- Je m'appelle Fred et voici George

\- Non George c'est toi et moi je suis Fred

\- Ah moins que je sois Gred…

\- Et moi Forge parfois….

\- Je m'y perds très chère frangin (dirent-ils avec consternation)

\- Et voici non pas le moindre…

\- Notre petit Ronnynouché d'amour. (dirent-ils en présentant leur frère qui été aussi rouge que roux)

\- Alors est-ce que tu es…

\- Mais évidemment qu'il l'est.

\- N'est-ce pas (dirent tous les deux en même temps)

\- Eh bien, je suis profondément confus, déboussolé, perplexe si c'est ce que vous voulez dire (dit-il avec amusement)

\- Ils veulent savoir si tu es vraiment le garçon-qui-traverse-les-dimensions (dit à son tour Ron)

\- Il vient de le dire (dit Gabriel à Ginny)

\- Je confirme (dit-elle avec un sourire)

\- Il vient vraiment de dire ce que je pense (dit-il en fixant les jumeaux d'un regard interrogateur)

\- Nous ne savons absolument pas à quoi tu penses…

\- Mais il l'a surement fait (dit Fred en regardant Ginny qui acquiescé)

Ginny et les jumeaux purent entendre Gabriel murmurer « taguer Ronnynouché d'amour sur les mur « . N'en pouvant plus Ginny éclata de rire, les jumeaux découvrirent un nouveau partenaire de crime et Ron les regardait comme si tout le monde dans cette pièce a part lui été fous.

\- Pour répondre à ta question Ronnynouché (dit-il avec un sourire) je m'appelle Gabriel Mac Rieve et apparemment je possède bien le don de voyager à travers les dimensions. Et quand à cette boule de poile (dit-il en montrant ce qu'il avait dans les bras) c'est une renarde argentée qui s'appelle Emeraude.

\- Tu sais qu'ils sont très rare (dit Ginny en regardant le renardeau)

\- Dit-nous Gabriel pourquoi notre très chère professeur s'est-il empressé de demander un whisky pure feu à notre mère, lui qui ne prend jamais rien d'autre que c'est bonbon au citron ? (dit Fred ou George..lol)

\- Hum, je crois qu'il ne s'est toujours pas remis d'avoir rencontré Démetria.

\- Qui ça ? (dirent-ils en même temps)

\- Apparemment une vielle amis de la famille, elle fut l'élève de ma grand-mère et maintenant c'est elle qui s'occupe du coffre de ma famille. Elle nous à révéler pas mal de choses notamment que je vais devoir rester au moins un an ici. Et m'a donner des livres que je dois lire si je veux pouvoir rentrer. Elle est très attachante mais je pense qu'elle effraie Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi, Dumbledore est l'un des sorcier le plus puissant de grande Bretagne (demanda Ginny)

\- Parce que c'est une liche

\- Ta famille est toi êtes des sorcier noire (dit Ron avec effroi tout en reculant)

Gabriel ne put que lever les yeux au ciel, le caractère de Ron était assez bien décrit dans les livres, une personne remplie de préjugés qui a du mal d'accepter des nuances de gris. Ce qui l'attrista le plus c'était de voir un début de peur apparaitre dans les yeux de ces nouveaux amis.

\- Premièrement, il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec tes préjugés, tous n'est pas noir ou blanc. Deuxièmement, Démetria à l'aire d'une personne géniale, elle fut contaminée lors d'une guerre contre un seigneur noir et a combattu jusqu'à la fin avec le ministère. Elle n'y est pour rien dans sa transformation tous comme l'est Remus Lupin.

\- Tu connais le professeur Lupin (dit George)

\- Vous seriez étonné de tout ce que je sais sur vous (dit-il avec un grand sourire)

\- Vraiment, quoi par exemple (dirent tous les Weasley en même temps)

C'est ainsi que Gabriel passa une bonne demi-heure, en relatant tout ce qu'il savait sur eux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comme prédit par Ginny plutôt, Gabriel et les jumeaux s'entendirent très vite, il leurs apprit même que Sirius et Remus étaient parmi les fameux maraudeurs. Il se demandait pourquoi le trio d'or ne le leur avait pas encore dit. Il fut ainsi harcelé de questions même pendant le déjeuner, mais cette fois-ci accompagné de Sirius. Il put enfin avoir la paix quand Molly éleva un peu la voix. Elle lui dit ensuite que Dumbledore passerait dans la soirée pour discuter un peu avec lui de ce qu'il allait faire durant l'année à venir.

Le déjeuner terminé et une fois avoir aidé a débarrasser la table, il retourna seul au salon. Il avait demandé aux Weasley de rester au calme pour lire les ouvrages que Démetria lui avait fourni. Les jumeaux le quittèrent en se disant qu'ils avaient des choses à dire avec Sirius et le traitèrent même de petit aiglon avant de partir. Ron partit de son côté en ronchonnant sur les livres et le temps perdu. Et Ginny elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre et de correspondre avec Luna.

Quand l'après-midi passa, il avait déjà pratiquement fini de lire le premier livre de sa grand-mère, il se sentait un peu gêné au début de le lire, car il rassemblait toutes les pensé de sa grand-mère ainsi que certaine anecdote bien que l'ouvrage n'avait aucune chronologie. Il put ainsi en savoir un peu plus sur sa grand-mère et son don.

Quand il en avait assez de se ressentir tel un voyeur, il aida les enfants Weasley à nettoyer certaines pièces. Il put entre autre découvrir des doxys, des petits êtres humanoïdes avec deux paires de bras et de jambes, des ailes, deux rangées de dents pointues et entièrement recouvert de fourrure. C'est ainsi qu'armé d'un pulvérisateur et d'une paire de gants en peau d'hippogriffe il aspergea l'ensemble des rideaux et des meubles du salon. Le moment le plus distrayant fut quand Ron se retrouva paralysé suite à une morsure et que les jumeaux accoururent pour récupérer la doxy pour l'enfermer dans une boite.

L'autre rencontre qu'il lui fût donné de faire, c'est celle de Kréattur l'elfe de maison de Sirius. Il semblait très vieux, avec un nez charnu en forme de groin quelque touffes de poiles blanc et un chiffon crasseux lui servait de pagne. Il ne cessait de dire des insanités sur les traitres à leurs sangs et sur les sangs de bourbes.

\- Est-ce vrais que vous êtes un descendant de la grande Miss Mac Rieve ? (dit le vieil elfe quand il se trouva devant Gabriel alors qu'il nettoyait le salon)

\- C'est bien vrai

\- C'est un honneur pour Kréattur de vous rencontrer

\- Et c'est un honneur pour moi, de rencontrer un elfe de maison aussi dévoué à ses maîtres et qui prend grand soin de cette immense demeure (dit Gabriel en se souvenant que cet elfe pouvait être un allier de choix ou un ennemi redoutable)

Ginny et Ron qui avaient assisté à la scène le regardaient avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes, tout en regardant le désordre et la poussière dans la pièce qui c'étaient accumulés depuis plusieurs années.

Gabriel lui de son côté, était bien décidé à modifier les choses pour qu'il y est le moins de pertes possibles dans les rangs de l'ordre et la population anglaise. Quitte a orienté les protagoniste dans la bonne direction pour qu'ils perdent moins de temps.

A la fin de journée, au moment de passer à table, il fit la connaissance de Nymphadora Tonks, de Rémus Lupin et de Alastor Maugrey.

Nymphadora était une sorcière extravagante d'une vingtaine d'années au visage en forme de cœur aux yeux sombre et brillants. Ses cheveux ont passé au cours du diner par une dizaine de couleurs pour amuser Ginny. Lorsqu'elle s'est présentée à Gabriel elle lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il devait l'appeler Tonks et non Nymphadora s'il ne voulait pas subir un sort de son crue.

Remus Lupin un homme de trente-cinq ans, brin tacheté de gris dont le visage reflétait plusieurs griffures et des cernes de plusieurs jours, était une personne d'une grande gentillesse. Gabriel c'est automatiquement pris d'affection pour cet homme et discuta avec lui de nombreuses créatures magiques et comparer les créatures fantastiques qu'il connaissait de par les livres à celle qui existait dans ce monde.

Alastor Maugrey lui, rendait mal à l'aise Gabriel, il avait de longs cheveux gris, un visage et un corps couverts de cicatrices, résultat de nombreux combats qu'il eut dans sa longue carrière d'auror, il lui manquait aussi une bonne partie du nez. Sa voix ressemblait parfois à une sorte de grognement. Il avait également une jambe de bois sculptée avec au bout un pied doté de griffes. L'un de ses yeux était petit, sombre et perçant tandis que son œil magique ne cessait de l'observer et ce même s'il tournait la tête ailleurs.

A la fin du diner, Dumbledore prit alors la parole.

\- Bien Gabriel, nous nous demandions ce que tu voulais faire durant cette année, comme je te l'ai dit en début de journée. Le rôle d'un enfant en dehors de s'amuser est d'étudier, c'est pourquoi je te propose de venir étudier cette année à Poudlard.

\- Ne serais-je pas en retard par rapport aux autres étudiants.

\- Bien sûr, c'est pourquoi certains professeurs et membres de l'ordre vont te fournir des cours de rattrapage durant le reste des vacances. Comme n'étant pas encore enregistré comme étudiant au ministère le trace magique ne s'applique pas encore à toi. Tu pourras donc t'exercer une fois que tu auras ta baguette.

Evidement ces cours continueront une fois de retour à Poudlard si tu veux pouvoir avoir tes BUSES (dit-il avec un grand sourires et des paillettes dans les yeux)

\- Je crois que mes enfants pourront aussi se joindre à toi pour les cours, vus les notes de certains cela leurs feras pas trop de mal. (dit-Molly en fixant Ron et les jumeaux)

Les enfants Weasley étaient plutôt mécontents d'avoir des cours durant leurs vacances, mais se rassurèrent en comprenant qu'ils ne seraient plus de corvées de nettoyages.

\- Je suis d'accord, après tout c'est le rêve de beaucoup de personnes de pouvoir étudier dans cette école.

\- Bien, tu iras donc avec Remus demain chercher des affaires pour les cours ainsi qu'une baguette au chemin de traverse. Je pense que les cours pourront débuter en début de semaine prochaine.

\- Je vous remercie, pour cette opportunité Mr le directeur.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de table, Gabriel demanda à Dumbledore s'il pouvait discuter avec Sirius et lui seul à seul. D'abord soupçonneux et inquiet à ce que Gabriel allez leurs dires, Dumbledore acquiesça et demanda aux autres de sortir. Les enfants Weasley étaient en colère d'être de nouveaux écarté de tout ce qui traitait l'ordre alors que lui qui avait leurs âges pouvait assister à une réunion. Les autres adultes eux comprenaient que la discussion pouvait faire changer les choses et sortir en se disant qu'ils seraient surement le fin mot de l'histoire plus tard. Seul Maugrey hésitait à sortir mais il fit confiance au choix de son ami.

\- J'espère que tu ne souhaites pas révéler des éléments de notre futures vie, nous en avons déjà discuté ce matin.

\- Et moi j'ai décidé de vous aider, tout en essayant de ne pas trop bouleversé l'histoire, mais si je peux éviter des victimes potentiels je n'hésiterais pas.

\- Jeune homme ceci n'est absolument pas de votre….

Mais il fût coupé lorsque Gabriel sortit un collier avec un pendentif avec les armoiries de Serpentard. Il pouvait voir émaner de ce collier une magie malsaine.

\- J'ai trouvé l'un des éléments que vous recherchez maintenant depuis un certain temps. (dit-il en posant le collier sur la table) Sirius avant toute chose j'aimerais que vous appeliez votre elfe de maison, pour qu'il vous parle de ce collier et du lien avec votre frère Régulus. Je souhaiterais que vous soyez gentil avec lui et vous vous rappelez que Kréattur et affilié à la famille Black et que dans cette optique il est à même de rejoindre tout autres membres de cette famille si vous lui demandez de partir par exemple. Enfin j'aimerais que ce soit vous qui détruirez ce collier et ce, devant kréature peut être qu'ainsi il vous respectera.

Cette révélation fit frissonné Sirius et le consterna.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ce collier et pourquoi devrais-je le détruire.

\- Un bijoux appartenant à Voldy (dit Gabriel devant les regards amusés des convives fasse au surnom qu'il lui avait attribué)

\- Dumbledore ne protesta plus, il pouvait comprendre la logique de Gabriel, il expliqua à Sirius ce qu'était un Horcruxe après lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire de tout cela à personne, celui-ci fut écœurer de cette révélation, mais réalisa que c'était un grand avancement dans cette guerre.

Ainsi celui-ci appela Kréattur, qui fut dévasté de trouver son trésor dans les mains du fils indigne de sa maitresse. Sirius lui demanda poliment, ce qu'il connaissait sur ce collier, d'abord retissant, l'elfe raconta toute l'histoire quand Sirius et Dumbledore lui promirent de détruire l'objet avec lui comme témoin. C'est ainsi que Sirius et Dumbledore apprirent comment Voldemort se servi de Kréattur pour déposer l'objet dans la grotte. Comment Régulus décida de trahir Voldemort et de récupérer l'objet avec lui. Comment avant de mourir emporter par des inferis il fit promettre à Kréattur de détruire l'objet. Et comment durant des années Kréattur avait tout essayer à sa connaissance pour obéir à son maître adorer. A la fin du récit Sirius et Kréattur étaient en larmes. Sirius promit alors qu'il essayerait après la guerre de récupérer le pendentif de son frère pour le lui confier.

Suite à ça, l'elfe dit alors qu'il était heureux de servir un bon maître tel que Sirius et que son ancienne maîtresse c'était trompée sur son compte.

Avant de partir Dumbledore demanda à Gabriel s'il connaissait l'existence d'autres objets du même genre.

\- Je sais où se trouve certains d'entre eux, cependant ce n'est pas encore l'heure de les chercher. Continuait de faire des recherches sur Voldy et quand l'heure sera venue je suis certains qu'Harry et vous, vous vous en occuperez comme il faut.

\- Tu pourrais simplement nous dire où ils se trouvent et nous épargner les recherches, les détruire pourrait nous faire gagner cette guerre (dit alors Sirius)

\- Ce précipité pourrais nous faire remarquer par Voldy et nous ne voulons certainement pas ça. De plus comme le disait ce matin Mr le directeur, tout ce que j'ai pu lire ne c'est peut-être pas réaliser de la même façon voir pas du tout dans cette réalité. On ne sait pas s'ils se trouveront tous au même endroit ou si leur nombres est exacte. Enfin en ce qui concerne les recherches il faut juste savoir que, que le savoir appris avec recherche et amusement et toujours plus gratifiant que celui reçu gratuitement .

\- Sage décision (dit alors Dumbledore)

\- Foutus Serdaigle (dit alors en rigolant Sirius vaincu)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 – Chemin de traverse 

Gabriel partagea une chambre avec Ron, si au départ il eut du mal à briser la glace. Il dut finalement sortir le mot « Quidditch » pour que Ron ne lui parle plus en monosyllabe. A partir de ce moment, Ron lui parla de toutes les meilleures techniques et match qu'il avait vu, quand Gabriel lui dit qu'il en avait seulement entendu parler mais qu'il n'avait jamais réellement assister à un match. Ron sortit son livre d'en vol avec les canons de Chudley, où il lui montra plusieurs joueurs, les uniformes et protections, quelques techniques et bien sûr les balais. Ensuite, il lui montra une multiplette avec l'enregistrement du match de la coupe du monde entre la Bulgarie et l'Irlande. Gabriel était passionné de ce qu'il voyait. Bien sûr pour Ron les sports que pratiquait Gabriel ( le rugby, le tai-chi et l'escrime) n'était pour lui que des sports de fillette voir même indigne d'être qualifié comme sport, si Gabriel en fut vexé il n'en montra rien.

Enfin, Gabriel décida de changer la conversation sur Poudlard, là Ron lui parla de l'ensemble de ces professeurs, en passant de la sévère Minerva Mcgonagall, de l'émotif Filius Flitwick jusqu'au redoutable, ignoble et particulièrement partial Severus Rogue. Il lui parla aussi de certains élevés dont ceux à éviter à tout prix les maudits serpentard, ainsi que certains exploits qu'il avait réalisé avec ses amis Harry et Hermione, notamment l'évasion de Sirius en troisième année, sa bataille avec le troll et sa partie d'échec en première année, ainsi que sa surprenante bataille avec les strangulots et sirènes lors de la seconde tâches d'Harry de l'année dernières.

Et c'est avec un grand sourire pour les élucubrations de Ron que Gabriel lui demanda s'il voulait faire une partie d'échec avec lui. Au bout de la troisième parties pour les départager, la mère de Ron rentra dans la chambre énervée et leurs demanda de dormir, car il était deux heures du matin, Ron regarda la partie qu'il était sur le point de perdre et dit à Gabriel qu'ils étaient finalement à égalités mais qu'il était réellement fort à ce jeu. Le lendemain c'est avec des petits yeux qu'il retrouva le reste de la maisonnée pour le petit déjeuner.

Etrangement Kréattur était gentil avec tout le monde, il servi le petit déjeuner que Molly prépara, débarrassa la table et retourna faire le ménage. La maison recommençait à retrouver la splendeur qu'elle avait avant sa désolation. Même le tableau de Walburga Black avait disparu.

Au cours de la matinée, Remus arriva pour qu'ils puissent aller faire les courses au chemin de traverse. Après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à tout le monde et déposé Emeraude sur son lit, ils partirent en cheminette jusqu'à destination.

\- Bien Gabriel, j'ai avec moi une liste de livres et fournitures que tes « enseignants » ont demandés que tu te procures pour tes prochains cours.

\- Pour la métamorphose : manuel de métamorphose à l'usage de débutant, manuel de cours moyen de métamorphose et la théorie transdisformage . Ce cours te sera donné par le professeur Mcgonagall les lundis et mercredis après-midi.

Pour les sortilèges, magie théorique, réussir ces sortilèges, livre des sorts et enchantements niveaux 1 à 4. Ce cours te sera donné par le professeur Flitwick les mardis et jeudis après-midi.

Pour l'histoire, l'histoire de la magie et ces bouleversements, guide de la sorcellerie médiévale et l'histoire de la magie. Ce cours te sera donné par Sirius les jeudis après-midi. (dit-il avec résignation)

Pour l'astronomie, le livre des constellations et le manuel les astres dans la nuit. Ce cours te sera donné par le professeur Sinistra dans sa demeure tous les vendredis soir.

Pour la botanique, mille herbes et champignons magiques. Ce cours te sera donné par le professeur Chourave tous les samedis chez elle. Il me semble qu'elle a pris le jeune Neville Londubat comme apprenti durant les vacances.

Pour la défense contre les forces du mal, force obscure comment s'en protéger, sorts d'autodéfense, les créatures des ténèbres et s'en protéger. Ce cours te sera donné par moi les lundis et jeudis matin. (dit-il avec sourire)

Pour les potions, les manuels de potions magiques, de potions de grands pouvoirs, mélange et brassage de potion pour débutant et décompotion règles élémentaires à savoir. Ce cours te sera donné par Androméda Tonks les mercredis et vendredis matin. Sirius à interdit au professeur Rogue de venir chez lui en dehors des réunions _devant l'interrogation de Gabriel qui s'attendait à avoir le célèbre professeur de potion._

Enfin qu'à tu décidé de prendre comme options ? Etant choisis en troisième année tu auras moins de cours à rattraper. (souligne-t-il)

\- Je pensais à l'étude des runes et arithmancie

\- Etrangement Dumbledore s'en doutait, il te faudra alors les manuels de numérologie et grammaires, nouvelle théorie de la numérologie, aide à l'aide des runes, le dictionnaire de runes et hiéroglyphes et logogrames magiques. Ces cours te seront donnés par Bill Weasley les mardis matin. Hermione doit arriver à la fin du moi elle pourra t'épauler si tu le désires.

Enfin, en plus des fournitures Dumbledore aimerais que tu passes chez madame Guipure pour prendre aune tenue officiel pour lorsque tu iras au ministère t'enregistrer. Histoire de faire bonne impression.

\- Ça va être une longue journée

\- Tu n'imagines même pas.

\- Peux t'on passer à la banque avant, j'aimerais voir Démetria, il se peut qu'il y ait déjà certains de ces livres dans le coffre et elle pourra aussi me conseiller certains ouvrages pour mon éducation magique.

Remus se tendit en entendant le nom de la liche.

\- Ne penses-tu pas, avoir déjà assez de livres à lire durant tes vacances.

\- Je lis très vite et j'ai une bonne mémoire. J'ai déjà lus un des trois épais livres que m'a fournis Démetria hier matin.

\- Je penses tout de même, qu'il est préférable que tu ais tes propres livres, tu pourras toujours écrire à ton amie pour qu'elle te conseille sur tes lectures extrascolaires et même la voir lors de tes courses scolaires avant la rentrée. Je te rappelle que tu as tout de même quatre années d'étude à rattraper plus ta cinquième année à réaliser. Etudier c'est bien, mais il faut aussi savoir s'amuser.

C'est donc résigné que Gabriel se dirigea vers la première des nombreuses boutiques qu'ils allaient voir durant la journée.

Ils commencèrent leurs journées par la boutique de la Maroquinerie magique, pour y trouver un sac de cours et une malle. Gabriel flachat sur une malle de voyage haut de gamme, à sept serrure à encodage digital et code de sécurité optionnelle, avec comme dernier niveau un petit appartement de 3 chambres avec commanditée magique. Le vendeur lui décrit la cuisine équipée, avec de nombreux appareils moldu et magique.

\- L'arrivée d'eau se fait via une citerne avec un charme d'aguamenti, le chauffe-eau et un appareil moldu que nous trouvons très pratique, entre nous à certains niveaux, ils sont plus en avance sur nous. En ce qui concerne la cuisine, la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire précise notamment qu'il est impossible de créer de la nourriture. Il sera donc à vous de réapprovisionner le garde-manger et le frigo. Enfin l'une de nos dernières inventions, le miniaturage automatique (dit-il en tapant trois fois avec sa baguette sur un coin de la malle) il suffit de faire enregistrer votre baguette, cette malle peut contenir jusqu'à cinq signatures différentes, cependant les normes de sécurité empêchent la miniaturisation tant qu'un être vivant se trouve à l'intérieure.

Cette mal lui coûtât un bras et malgré les protestations de Remus il décida de l'acheter. Ensuite, ils allèrent chez madame Guipure ou Gabriel acheta ses uniformes pour Poudlard ainsi que deux robes officielles, le tout de très bonnes qualités.

Après avoir déjeuné au Chaudron baveur, ils allèrent dans divers magasins récupérer les chaudrons, balance, couteaux, gants en cuir d'hyppogriphe, télescope … ainsi qu'à l'apothicaire récupérer le nécessaire à potion et à la ménagerie magique chercher des aliments pour Emeraude. Ils ne leur restèrent que la librairie et la baguette à aller chercher.

Le premier arrêt ce fit chez Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C. La boutique en elle-même était peu éclairé, il y avait un petit salon devant la vitrine du magasin pour que les clients puissent attendre que leur tour ou tout simplement que leur proche trouve une baguette qui lui convient. Devant eux se trouvait un comptoir avec plusieurs petites boites de plusieurs centimètres de longs. Et derrière ce même comptoir il y avait plusieurs étagères sur toute la profondeur du magasin remplies de boites, certaines d'entre elles étaient entassées à même le sol.

\- Bien le bonjour, (dit une voie dans les profondeurs du magasin) Ah Remus Lupin, crin de licorne, vingt-cinq virgule soixante-quinze centimètres, bois Cyprès très souple idéal pour les charmes et sortilèges.

\- Ravi de vous revoir Mr Ollivander

\- Et qui avons-nous là, mmh je ne crois pas avoir le plaisir de vous connaître jeune homme?

\- Nous venons pour sa première baguette cependant nous désirons toutes discrétions sur son identité.

\- Bien évidemment, mon magasin assure toute la confidentialité envers nos clients et leurs baguettes. Bien jeune homme je suis sûr, que nous trouverons une baguette qui vous choisira (dit-il en lui montrant l'ensemble de son magasin). Tout d'abord, de qu'elles mains tenez-vous votre baguette ?

\- Je suis ambidextre, mais droitier à l'origine.

Ollivander sortit une plume, un carnet, un mètre ruban et lança un sort avec sa baguette. Le mètre ruban prenait divers mesures allant de sa taille, la longueur de ses bras jusqu'à mesurer l'écartement entre ces doigts, tandis que la plume écrivait les résultats et réaliser diverses équations sur le carnet et qu'Ollivander continuait à lui posé des questions.

Ensuite, après avoir vérifié les résultats, il partit dans l'arrière-boutique et en revient avec une douzaines de boites.

\- Alors, crin de licorne, vingt-neuf virgule quatre-vingt-quinze centimètres, bois d'Alisier blanc, idéal pour les métamorphoses.

Gabriel prit la baguette magique dans sa main, mais rien ne se passa

\- Etrange, essayons celle-ci, plume de phénix, vingt-neuf virgule cinquante centimètres, bois de Noyer noir, idéal pour les sortilèges.

Comme la précédente une fois dans les mains de Gabriel rien ne se passa, Ollivandeur fit passer plusieurs baguettes ainsi, Gabriel commençait à avoir peur qu'il ne soit pas un sorcier en fin de compte, jusqu'à la sixième baguette qui elle, fut réduite en cendre.

\- Etrange, très étrange.

\- Qu'est ce qui est étrange

\- Voyait vous si encore quelques baguettes auraient continué de ne rien manifester, j'en aurais conclu que vous n'étiez pas réellement un sorcier, un cracmoll si vous préférez. Cependant, j'ai un charme à l'entrée de ma porte qui m'avertit de l'entrée de tout êtres magique, hors lors de votre arrivée j'ai été avertis que deux personnes doués de magie étaient rentrés. Enfin, le fait que la dernière baguette se soit réduit en cendre ne c'était encore jamais arrivé, du moins de mon vivant. Cependant, il me semble avoir lus une note d'un de mes ancêtre sur ce cas de figure.

Il réfléchit quelque minute puis regarda fixement Gabriel.

\- Comment m'avait vous dit, vous appelez jeune homme?

\- Gabriel Mac Rieve

\- Vous auriez dû me le dire plus tôt, cela nous aurait évité tout ce désagrément. Aucune de ces baguettes ne vous conviendra (dit-il fataliste)

Les deux visiteurs étaient choqués, voir même triste pour Gabriel.

\- Je vous rassure tout de suite jeune homme vous aurez votre baguette en sortant de ce magasin (dit-il joyeusement) nous allons simplement devoir vous en faire une sur mesure (des étoiles pleins les yeux)

Ollivander demanda à Rémus et Gabriel de le suivre après avoir mis une pancarte « fermé » sur la devanture de la porte. Il les menèrent dans son atelier, où ils purent voire un établit dans un coin de l'atelier avec plusieurs parchemins de rune et de calculs sur le mur au-dessus de celui-ci, sur les trois autres murs diverses étagères avec plusieurs ingrédients étiquetés et au centre de la pièce un pentacle runique à cinq branches.

\- C'est ici que je confectionne les baguettes, certaines anciennes familles réclament des baguettes sur mesure, mais c'est extrêmement rare. J'ai dû en faire une dizaine tout au long de ma carrière. La plupart du temps pour lier plus intimement la baguette à son sorcier, soit avec un rituel de sang soi autrement.

Cependant, pour vous Mr Mac Rieve c'est une autre histoire. Sachez messieurs qu'en dehors du bois, qui est lui aussi primordial dans la confection, le cœur de la baguette et connecté directement au noyau magique de chaque sorciers. Que l'on soit un sorcier pure souche ou un hybride tel que les demie-velane, les demi-géant, les loups garous (en désignant Remus) et j'en passe, tous possèdent une baguette ayant les mêmes propriétés soit un type de bois et un cœur.

Chose étrange quand votre grand-mère est venue voir mon aïeul aucune baguettes ne lui convenait, certaines ont même étés réduite en cendre comme la dernière que je vous ais offertes. Mon aïeul décida donc de confectionner une baguette sur mesure. Et c'est là, qu'il lui fut offert le privilège de créer une baguette comme aucune autre, une baguette avec deux cœurs. Comme préciser un peu plus tôt normalement une hybride comme votre grand-mère aurais dû avoir une baguette avec un seul cœur, sauf que, comme nous l'avons su plus tard votre grand-mère n'était pas une hybride comme les autres, elle était une demi-deesse.

Mon aïeul, ainsi que d'autres fabricants de son époque, ont essayés de confectionner d'autres baguettes à deux cœurs pour d'autres hybride, mais l'expérience n'a jamais abouti. On a donc conclus que contrairement aux créatures magiques tel que les vampires, loups garous, vélanes, les sirènes,… qui vivent en symbiose dans notre monde, les divinités étaient des créatures qui transcendaient notre monde. Il fallait donc un cœur pour la partie sorcière et un second pour la partie divine.

Maintenant Mr Mac Rieve, veuillez-vous asseoir au centre de ce pentacle. La première partie du rituel consiste à découvrir l'ensemble des composants de votre baguette, chaque éléments qui pourraient vous convenir dans cette pièce s'illumineront, ceux qui deviendront un composant de vôtre baguette resteront illuminé à la fin du rituel.

La seconde partie consistera à verser un peu de votre sang sur le pentacle, lorsque chaque éléments seront réunis dedans. La magie runique plus quelques sorts, me permettront de créer votre baguette.

Gabriel se positionna dons à l'intérieure du pentacle, une fois bien installé, Ollivander activa le rituel. Aussitôt plusieurs éléments dans la pièce se mirent à briller de mille feux, dans plusieurs couleurs différentes, certaines s'éteignirent rapidement d'autre au bous d'un certain temps. Quand la lumière autour du pentacle s'estompa montrant alors la fin du rituel seul sept éléments restèrent illuminé dont le collier qu'il avait récupéré la veille.

\- De plus, en plus étrange (dit alors Ollivander)

\- Qui a-t-il encore?

\- Il m'est déjà arrivé de marier deux essences de bois différentes pour la confection de baguette, donc le mélange entre Mélèze du Japon et le Cèdre de l'Atlas ne me choque pas, bien que je n'aurais jamais imaginé mélanger ses deux arbres. L'ajout de métaux n'est pas rare non plus, notamment dans les confections personnalisées, j'ai plusieurs baguettes avec du minerai comme catalyseur, cependant je n'ai encore jamais ajouté deux catalyseurs différents, tel que le mithril et l'orichalque.

Non ce que je trouve étrange c'est la présence de pas deux, mais trois cœurs. Un crin de sombral (dit-il en désignant un élément), le dernier et unique crin de Sleipnir qu'il me restait (désignant un autre élément) et un dernier élément que je n'ai pas encore identifié (montrant le collier de Gabriel)

Pouvez-vous me confier votre collier s'il vous plait.

Gabriel donna le collier de sa mère à Ollivander. Celui-ci lança plusieurs sorts de révélation sur l'objet.

\- Incroyable, du crin de Kelpie, un animal qui n'existe pas dans notre monde, d'après le sort il s'agit d'un cheval aquatique venue d'un monde féérique. Cela vous dérangerez-t-il si je garde le reste du crin, à la fin de la conception de votre baguette (dit-il avec un regard d'envi).

Gabriel hésita plusieurs minutes à offrir le précieux artefact, souvenir du lien entre ses parents, mais Ollivander lui certifia qu'il ne resterait pas de quoi retenir les deux pendentifs du collier. Après avoir accepté la proposition, la deuxième partie du rituel pu commencer. Ollivander positionna les éléments à divers endroits du pentacle, demanda à Gabriel un peu de sang en lui tendant une lame, le sang fut versé au centre et le rituel pu commencer.

Ce qu'il se passa devant les yeux de Gabriel et Remus fut un spectacle qu'ils n'oublieraient surement jamais de leurs vies. Devant eux, les différents composants tournaient dans les airs tel un tornade au centre du pentacle. Les deux essences de bois fusionnèrent avec les crins des différends animaux, le mithril devenu liquide lia l'ensemble, tandis que l'orichalque servi à écrire des glyphes dans une langue inconnue au pourtour de la baguette. Quand la baguette fut terminée dans un éclaire de lumière, ils purent voir une baguette d'un brin clair, avec une poignée en mithril et des glyphes de couleurs cuivres écrite sur la baguette.

\- Ceci est certainement l'une des plus puissantes baguettes qu'il m'est été donner de créer. Une baguette puissante amène a de grande responsabilité Mr Mac Rieve. (dit-il en confiant la baguette à Gabriel)

Certain des composants étaient très rares, voir même introuvable dans notre monde. Ce qui m'amène à une offre, lorsque votre grand-mère a découvert son pouvoir, mon aïeul lui a fait l'offre que je m'apprête à vous faire. Lors de vos voyages pourriez-vous récolter quelque composants pour mes baguettes. Le crin de Sleipnir par exemple est un legs que votre grand-mère nous a fait. Bien sûr vous serez rémunéré pour chaque composants que vous m'amèneriez.

Gabriel accepta et paya sa baguette vingt gallions. En sortant du magasin ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie, Gabriel des questions pleins la tête et Remus le regardant régulièrement à la dérobée.

Une fois à l'intérieur de Fleury et Bott, Remus se dirigea vers le magasinier pour lui fournir la liste des livres à commander, pendant que Gabriel faisait le tour des rayons de la librairie. C'est en ressassant à la discussion qu'il venait de signer avec Ollivander sur les composants de baguettes venant d'un autre monde qu'il eut une idée. Il se dirigea vers le rayon d'ingénierie magique appliquée pour y trouver deux livres qu'il ramena au guichet. Remus voyant l'intitulé des deux livres supplémentaires ne put qu'accentuer un sourcil

\- C'est pour un projet personnel de fin d'année, le contrat que je viens de signer avec Ollivender ne m'empêche juste de fournir d'autre fabricant de baguettes. Rien ne m'empêche de fournir d'autres activités voir même de confectionner mes propres objet magique.

\- Serdaigle jusqu'au bout des ongles, mais limite serpentard (dit-il en éclatant de rire)

 **Makky: Merci pour ton conseil, comme tu as pu le voir je l'ai appliqué dans l'ensemble de mes chapitres.**

 **Eddouard: je te rassure, je ne souhaite pas faire de Gabriel un autre Marry Sue, cependant vu ses connaissances des futurs évènements, de son affiliation il ne sera pas non plus lambda.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 – une premiere semaine

Le lendemain, Gabriel passa son temps soit à jouer avec Ron aux échecs, soit à parler blague avec les jumeaux, soit à lire ses livres au calme pour préparer ses cours de rattrapages qui commenceraient le jour d'après. Il s'amusait aussi à s'exercer sur quelques sorts basique sous la direction de Ron et Ginny.

Et c'est avec bonne humeur et pleins d'entrains qu'il arriva pour sa première de cour le lendemain matin. Ron quant à lui était plutôt ronchon d'avoir été réveillé aux aurores un jour de vacances, tandis que Ginny dormait encore debout et les jumeaux trépignaient d'impatience. Le professeur lupin leurs fit cour sur les créatures magiques, à l'aide d'un tableau magique il représentât plusieurs créatures et décrit aux jeunes élèves, leurs histoires, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Les cours étaient plus succin qu'en temps normal, si d'ordinaire il fallait plusieurs leçons pour aborder chaque créature, en trois heures et demi Gabriel en découvrait deux. Et si pour les jeunes Weasley c'étaient des révisions, ils étaient heureux de participer surtout pour encourager Gabriel lorsqu'il devait lancer un sort. Bien sûr les jumeaux étaient experts dans ses encouragements surtout lorsqu'ils décrièrent tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire ou lorsqu'ils faisaient des démonstrations à base de jeux de rôle.

\- Imaginons que tu te ballades tranquillement une nuit de pleines lune en sifflotant une chanson criarde en plein milieu d'un marécage sombre, lugubre et peu engagent.(dit alors Fred)

\- Et que tout à coup tu te fasses surprendre par une armée de Strangulot sanguinaire (ajouta Fred)

\- Que le général des Strangulots se présente devant toi avec des yeux rouges, une crête à l'iroquoise, des griffes et des dents acérer…

\- Sans oublier les épaulettes

\- Oui mon cher frangin, il ne faut pas les oublier, car n'importe quel sorcier digne de ce nom sait que plus le général à d'épaulettes, plus fort et cruel il est.(dit-il sous les éclats de rires de l'assemblée)

Le cour de métamorphose de l'après-midi ce fit dans un calme olympien, surement dû à la présence de madame Mcgonagall. Le cour fut entièrement théorique, elle expliqua les bases de la métamorphose, qu'il fallait pour réussir une bonne métamorphose, d'abord visualiser le résultat avant de lancer un sort. Elle expliqua ensuite les limites de sa matière notamment sur la loi de Gamp. A la fin du cour elle demanda à Gabriel un essai de cinquante lignes sur les trois premiers chapitres de son manuel qu'il commença à rédiger juste après le cour ainsi que de lire entièrement le livre sur la théorie transdisformage, avant la fin des vacances, lui disant qu'avec les cours plus cet ouvrage il aurait rattrapé une bonne partie de son retard .

Après le repas du soir et les devoirs de la journée terminé, Gabriel décida de son programme de révision personnelle, à savoir s'avancer légèrement sur le programme du lendemain, histoire de pouvoir poser les bonnes questions et de lire les lectures demandaient durant le cour de la journée. C'est ainsi que durant la soirée il lut les premiers chapitres de ses cours de runes, d'arithmancie, de sortilèges et commença le livre conseillé par le professeur Mcgonagall. Sa mémoire eidétique lui permettait instantanément de se rappeler du livre ou cour qu'il avait vu et ce même plusieurs années plus tard. Sa mère leurs avaient appris à sa sœur et lui de s'imaginer dans leurs esprits une bibliothèque et d'y insérer chaque chose qu'ils voulaient mémoriser sous forme de livre de cette façon il fallait seulement se représenter dans la bibliothèque spirituelle et prendre un livre pour s'en rappeler.

Le mardi matin il retrouva Bill Weasley dans le salon pour ses cours de runes et d' arithmancie. Contrairement à la veille il était seul avec les jumeaux étant les seuls à avoir pris ces options. Bill commença son cours de rune, par une explication de leurs origines et ce qu'elles pouvaient réaliser. Comme les protections magiques d'une habitation ou d'un lieu tel que Poudlard, le chemin de traverse …, elles peuvent aussi renforcer un objet, être utilisé pour des rituels, voir même absorbé un sort mineur. Ce cours se termina avec l'étude de la gramarie. Ensuite, commença le cour d'arithmancie qui fût construit de la même façon, tout d'abord Bill expliqua à Gabriel que l'arithmancie été utilisée essentiellement pour l'étude des sorts et leurs créations. Par exemple pour créer un sort il ne suffisait pas seulement de trouver un nom, il fallait d'abord savoir l'effet désiré et étudier diverses formules compliquer pour permettre de connaître les mouvements de baguettes, la quantité de magie à appliquer, ainsi que le nom approprié. Pour étudier un sort il fallait procéder de la même façon. Enfin le cour se termina avec la décortication du sort _Lumos._

Le cour de sortilège de l'après-midi fût pour Gabriel une révélation. Le professeur Flitwick était très heureux de connaitre Gabriel et étrangement celui-ci n'avait aucune difficulté dans ce cours. Ils passèrent le cour à étudier les manuels scolaires de première année, Gabriel avançait très vite. Contrairement à un cours normal, le professeur Flitwick n'avait réellement à s'occuper que d'un seul élève. Il commençait l'étude d'un sortilège en le présentant, lui donnant ces spécifications et ces utilisations. Ensuite, il montra la manipulation de la baguette généralement les Weasley s'en sortait sans problème. Enfin, Gabriel devait pouvoir lancer le sort à plusieurs reprises dans différentes conditions pour passer au sort suivant. A la fin du cour le professeur Flitwick leurs firent une révélation, que seul l'imagination et la puissance du sorcier pouvait influencer un sort. Il leur fit un exemple avec un sort d'aguamenti basique, où il put jouer sur l'intensité du jet d'eau en passant par une petite averse jusqu'au jet d'eau tonitruant il transforma même le jet d'eau en glace.

\- Ne dites jamais que ce n'est pas possible, la seul limite en magie en dehors du pouvoir du sorcier est son imagination.

Le soir venu Gabriel continua son programme de révision il s'avança sur les premiers chapitres de ces cours du lendemain et continua ces lectures imposées avant de s'endormir vers minuit.

Le mercredi commença avec le cours de potion. Il se fit dans une salle abandonnée au sous-sol et lui fût donné par la mère de Nymphadora, Andromeda Tonks, une très belle femme d'une quarantaine d'année, au longs cheveux bouclés châtains foncés et aux yeux noirs, elle semblées aussi strict que le professeur Mcgonagall. Ce premier cours fut aussi entièrement théorique en étudiant les manuels de mélange et brassage de potion pour débutant et décompotion règles élémentaires à savoir. Ils apprirent les règles de base dans la conception de potion, que certains mélanges d'ingrédients de base pouvaient faire exploser leur chaudron, comment couper ou extraire le jus de différents ingrédients, que le temps de cuisson était important….

\- Pour le prochain cours nous débuterons plusieurs potions suivant votre niveau à la fin de chaque cours nous continuerons à étudier plus profondément les fondamentaux puis vous me ferais un exposé oral sur la potion que vous venez de réaliser avec moi : quel ingrédients, pourquoi, comment vous les avaient coupés et mélangés en gros toutes les étapes de la conception. Si vous échouez à la conception vous me ferez comme devoir supplémentaire un essai de quatre parchemins sur le pourquoi de cet échec. Enfin comme devoir de base vous devez me faire un essai sur une potion que je vous donnerais et vous détaillerez l'ensemble des étapes de conceptions comme pour l'exposé.

En sortant du cour, même les Weasley avaient appris énormément.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce fichu bâtard graisseux ne nous ai même pas expliqué tout ça en première année. (dit Ron a table)

\- Ça doit être le genre d'enseignant, où tu apprends des erreurs que tu commets ou en dehors de ces cours.

\- Tu parles, je suis certains qu'il a fourni ces explications à ces maudits serpentards, du style si vous ne voulez pas être aussi stupide que ces Gryfonfor acheter ces manuels. Franchement ce type n'est pas partial pour une noise.

La plupart des personnes attablées levèrent leurs yeux en l'air suite à cette énième pique sur le professeur Rogue et les serpentard.

\- Par Merlin, Dumbledore devrait le virer et embaucher madame Tonks à la place. J'ai plus appris en une matinée avec elle, que quatre ans avec le chauve sourie des cachots.

Le cour de Métamorphose de l'après-midi fut un peu plus animé que le premier. Après correction des devoirs, Gabriel put lancer quelques sorts de métamorphose mineur. Il commença tout d'abord par transformer un cure-dent en aiguille qu'il réussit à partir du sixième coup sous les applaudissements de tous les Wesley. Ensuite, Gabriel continua de transformer d'autre petit objet en d'autre, tel un caillou en bouton, un trombone en bouchon... Mcgonagall lui dit que s'il continuait comme ça, a l'allure ou il allait, il pourrait bientôt transformer des objets plus gros, voir même d'ici la fin des vacances s'attaquer au changement d'état et peut être la transformation en animal qu'il étudiait normalement en quatrième année.

Le jeudi matin le cour de défense contre les forces du mal fut plus centré sur les sorts de défense. Le professeur Lupin réussi à trouver un mannequin d'entrainement ainsi que des baguettes d'apprentissages pour les Weasley. Ces baguettes émettaient une lumière rouge ou verte suivant que le sort était lancé correctement ou pas. Ne produisant aucune magie, aucun sort ne pouvait en sortir du coup le ministère n'était pas alerté de l'utilisation d'un sort par un mineur. Remus pensait qu'ainsi les cours serait plus amusant pour les Weasley.

Cependant, le cour le plus distrayant de la semaine fût bien sûr le cours d'histoire de la magie, animé par l'inimitable Sirius Black.

\- Bien pendant mon cour, j'aimerais que vous ne m'appeliez plus Sirius, mais professeur Black, seigneur black ou maître vénéré sont aussi des dénominations auxquelles vous pouvez vous référer en pensant à moi.

\- Ensuite, il y a trois règles fondamental quand je vous ferais cours, voir même en dehors. La première est que vous pouvez me considérer comme votre dieu, la deuxième et que dieu n'a jamais tort, la troisième et que même s'il se pourrait que je me trompe et je précise que les chances de ce cas de figure sont infiniment microscopique vous devez vous référer au deux premières règles, enfin j'exige un sérieux inconditionnel en dehors de cette classe et que tous ce qui se peut se dire dans cette classe doit y rester.

\- Excusez-moi, oh maître vénéré (dit alors Fred en se prosternant avec son frère) pardonnez nos pauvres oreilles incapables de saisir toute la beauté de votre voix et toute la sagesse de votre personne, mais ils nous semblent que vous parliez de trois règles hors cela en fait cinq. N'est-ce pas mon cher frangin à moi.

\- Oui mon moi frangin selon mes calculs hautement scientifique j'en dénombre cinq.

\- Je pardonne vos oreilles ainsi que vos esprits limités de ne pas avoir compris les premières règles.

Le cour en lui-même fut très amusant, à l'aide d'un tableau magique chaque histoire qu'il racontait, étaient projetés sur le tableau. L'ensemble des élèves apprirent beaucoup et rirent aussi beaucoup des personnages historiques représentés dans des situations cocasse par Sirius.

Le Vendredi était sa plus longue journée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le sous-sol pour la classe de potion, ils trouvèrent devant leurs pupitres plusieurs ingrédients avec sur une feuille une recette détaillée d'une potion à réaliser.

\- Vous trouverez à votre place une recette de potions correspondant à votre dernière année sauf pour Gabriel qui devra effectuer une potion de première année. J'ai posé plusieurs ingrédients certains n'ont aucun rapport avec la potion d'autre sont de mauvaises qualités, à vous de faire le tris. Vous avez deux heures.

Ron dût réaliser un filtre calment, une potion qui permettait de calmer les nerfs de celui qui la boit. L'effet était de courte durée, et si la personne supporte mal l'un des ingrédients, cela provoque chez celle-ci l'effet inverse. Ginny quant à elle dût réaliser un remède contre l'acné, les jumeaux une potion d'enflure, une potion qui permettait d'enfler le corps de celui qui la boit. Tandis que pour sa part Gabriel devait brasser une potion pour soigner les furoncles. Etrangement il l'a trouva relativement facile après avoir étudié les propriété de chaque composants, appris les différentes dénominations de coupes tel que coupe sur rainure de type un, deux ou trois, le broyage de type 1 qui définissait le diamètre des grains broyé avec le mortier et le pilon, ou même une coupe neurale qui désignait une coupe à partir du cœur de l'ingrédient. Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler de son manuel de « décompotion règles élémentaires à savoir » pour savoir comment préparer ses ingrédients et suivre la recette.

A la fin du délai imparti, sa potion avait la bonne couleur, mais sa texture était plus épaisse que demandé. Tout le monde avait plus ou moins réussi leurs potions, même Ron avait récolté un E-effort exceptionnel

\- Bien maintenant que je connais votre niveau, nous allons pouvoir débuter là-dessus. Maintenant qui passe le premier pour son exposé.

Le cours de sortilège de l'après-midi fût plus animé que le premier, alors que Gabriel poursuivait le programme de première année avec quelques extras, les Wesley purent utiliser leurs baguettes d'apprentissage pour effectuer des sorts de leurs niveaux. Gabriel tout en effectuant les sorts demandés, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses amis s'entrainer sur d'autres sorts et lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps, essayait de les lancer sous l'œillade satisfait du professeur Flitwick.

A vingt-deux heures il partit seul par cheminette jusque la demeure du professeur Sinistra. Aurora Sinistra était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, elle mesurait environ un mètre soixante-quinze, avait de longs cheveux châtains, des yeux marron, un corps de mannequin et un sourire à damné un ange. En la voyant Gabriel comprenait pourquoi les jumeaux lui en voulait d'avoir des cours particuliers avec elle.

Lorsque Gabriel arriva dans le salon du professeur Sinistra, celle-ci l'attendait avec impatience. Quant au retour de sa visite quotidienne dans sa famille, qui tourna court suite à l'énième tentative de sa mère pour la marier, Dumbledore lui avait parla de Gabriel. Elle avait tout de suite accepter de rencontrer le garçon pour lui faire cours. Au départ elle espérait lui donner trois cours par semaine pour rattraper son retard, mais Dumbledore lui dit qu'avec l'ensemble des cours qu'il devait rattraper, il serait épuisé par tant d'heures de travail, après plusieurs minutes de débat elle n'eut qu'une soirée par semaine soit l'équivalent des cours normaux à Poudlard. Décidément elle ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment que pour beaucoup de personnes l'astronomie n'était qu'un passe-temps et non un cours essentiel à tous sorcier qui se respecte. Alors, quand Gabriel arriva chez elle tout excité pour son premier cours, elle l'entraina rapidement sur la terrasse pour lui expliquer toutes les subtilités de son cours.

Ce fut le cours le plus calme de Gabriel, il n'avait qu'à recopier sur un parchemin les constellations que le professeur Sinistra lui montrait, prendre quelques côtes et noter quelques références. Quant à Aurora, elle commençait à apprécier énormément son nouvel élève. il posait de bonnes questions, était attentif et surtout ne regardait pas son décoltée ou essayait de la désabiller du regard comme la plupart de la gente masculine de Poudlard. Elle lui posa de nombreuses questions au départ sur son cours et vers la fin de soirée sur sa famille et son monde. Elle se rendit compte que sa famille lui manquait et qu'il était pratiquement seul ici, alors décida t'elle de le considerer comme le petit frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu. De son côté Gabriel commençait à considerer la même chose.

Le lendemain, après son retour au square Grimmaurd tard dans la nuit il reprit la cheminette pour apparaitre dans la demeure de Pomona Chourave. A son arrivé, il fût accoeuillit par un garçon de son age, au visage lunaire, les cheveux chatains, les yeux marron et un peu joufflus.

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Neville Londubat, tu doit être Gabriel ?

je tiens à ajouter que je prends bien la critique, et que ceci et ma première fanfiction, j'accueillerai avec bonheur toute suggestions me permettant d'améliorer cette histoire.

de plus si vous avez des idées de crossever pour sa seconde année, je suis preneur j'en ai déjà 3, mais sait on jamais.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 – Neville Londubat 

Le professeur Chourave m'a demandé de te tenir compagnie, elle est partie chercher une potion de nutrition pour un Mimbulus mimbletonia. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Il n'y a pas de soucis

Il parait que tu seras avec nous à Poudlard cette année ?

Si mon niveau est correct, oui.

Alors c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais eu de cours de magie jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

Disons que je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier jusqu'à récemment.

Dans le monde où tu vivais avant, il n'y avait pas d'école de magie ?

Tu es au courant ? Il me semblait que Dumbledore voulait cacher cette information jusqu'à mon enregistrement au ministère.

J'étais avec le professeur Chourave quand Dumbledore est venu lui demander de te faire cours, il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne. Même ma grand-mère n'est pas au courant et pourtant elle fait partie de l'ordre. Quand elle va savoir que je savais avant elle, je n'ose pas imaginer l'engueulade que je vais me prendre (dit-il en frissonnant)

Elle ne t'en voudra pas trop (dit-il en rigolant), j'ai appris par le professeur Lupin que tu suivais un apprentissage avec le professeur Chourave ?

Oui, je lui ai demandé en fin d'année dernière, elle a accepté de me prendre durant les vacances tous les weekends pour s'occuper de ses plantes ainsi que des commandes pour l'année prochaines (dit Neville avec fierté)

Tu aimes bien les plantes ?

Je les adores, quand j'étais petit et que ma famille pensait que j'étais un cracmol, je me réfugiais souvent dans la serre de ma grand-mère quand mon oncle Algie venait prendre le thé.

Ah bon, pourquoi ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'expérimenter sur moi, pour déclencher une réaction de magie involontaire. Par exemple un jour, il m'a poussé dans l'eau, au bout de la jetée de Blockpool, j'ai failli me noyer, depuis j'ai une sainte horreur des grandes étendues d'eau. Une autre fois, il m'a enfermé dans la cage d'une chimère quand nous visitions un zoo magique pour mes sept ans. Je me rappelle qu'une fois, lors d'un voyage en Egypte il m'a enfermé dans un tombeau caché aux yeux des moldus, pendant plusieurs heures j'avais six ans et j'étais terrifié, je suis devenu achluophobe suite à cet évènement. Jusqu'au jour où il m'a pendu par les pieds du premier étage de la maison, après quelques minutes il m'a lâché pour récupérer une meringue et j'ai rebondi jusque sur la route. J'avais huit ans, ce soir-là ma famille a fait la fête comme jamais, ma grand-mère était si fière qu'elle a appelé toutes ces amies.(dit-il avec un grand sourire)

Tu veux dire que ta famille, à plusieurs fois essayé de te tuer, à tel point que tu as acquis plusieurs phobies. Juste pour vérifier que tu étais bien un sorcier ? c'est plutôt extrême !

C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle

Ne leur est-il pas tout simplement venu à l'esprit d'aller consulter la liste des futurs élèves de Poudlard. Toutes personnes ayant simplement lus un peu l'histoire de Poudlard, savent que chaque enfant magique nés en Angleterre est automatiquement inscrit sur la liste. Je suis certain que Dumbledore aurait été ravi de vérifier que tu étais bien sur la liste, surtout s'il avait su comment ta famille espérait désespérément te tuer.

C'est vrai, que cela aurait été plus simple, mais bon que veux-tu, Hermione nous répètes souvent que le monde sorcier préfère faire les choses de façon illogique.

Ou peut-être est-il logique pour eux de faire les choses compliquer plutôt que de les faire simple. J'ai lus dans un livre de ma grand-mère que les sorciers grâce à la magie transformaient les choses compliqués en choses simple. Peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être qu'après plusieurs siècles à se simplifier la vie à l'aide de la magie, les sorciers réfléchissent tout de suite aux choses compliqué voir excentrique qu'ils simplifient directement avec leur pouvoir plutôt que de chercher la solution la plus évidente sans magie.

Peut-être (dit alors Neville tout en réfléchissant sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre)

Comment se passe les cours pour toi à Poudlard ?

Assez mitiger pour te dire, mon niveau en sortilège, métamorphose et DFC sont limites au-dessus de la moyenne, l'astronomie, l'arithmancie et le soin aux créatures magique est plutôt bon. Je me débrouille très bien en botanique par contre en potion ma note égale le troll absolu (dit-il d'un air abattu) le professeur Rogue me fait peur.

Oui, Ron m'a expliqué le cour sur les épouventars (dit Gabriel en rigolant)

C'est à ce moment qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux châtains grisonnants, les yeux marron pourvus d'un éclat vif, d'environ un mètre soixante, un peu replète et de la terre sous les ongles, émergea de la cheminée.

Ah, bonjour Mr Mac Rieve je suis le professeur Chourave, professeur de botanique à Poudlard et directrice de la maison Poufsoufle, ravie de rencontrer le descendant de deux grands fondateurs, dont notamment celui de ma maison.

Je suis moi aussi ravi de faire votre connaissance, professeur.

Bien, veuillez me suivre jusque dans ma serre, comme vous le savez, je vous ferais cours chaque samedi jusque la fin des vacances. Mr Londubat, ici présent est en apprentissage chaque weekend avec moi. Il a gentiment accepté de vous aider dans vos études, bien sûr comme Mr Londubat est en apprentissage vous aurez le plaisir de voir entre autre des plantes du programme de première année, des plantes qui ne sont pas prévus au programme de Poudlard.

Comme nous devons faire vite pour que vous puissiez avoir les bases lors de votre arrivée à Poudlard. Les cours se dérouleront comme suit, tout d'abord nous découvrirons chaque plante, vous apprendrez leurs propriétés magiques, à quoi elles peuvent servir et enfin comment en prendre soin. Pour chaque plantes que vous verrez nous débuterons par une partie théorique, pour enfin passer par la pratique.

J'espère ainsi pouvoir étudier plusieurs plantes par jour, bien évidemment je ne possède pas l'ensemble des plantes que nous étudierons ,car jugé trop dangereuse par le ministère pour être gardé dans une serre privative. Quand nous arriverons à ces plantes la partie pratique se fera lors de vos cours de rattrapage à votre arrivée à Poudlard. Mais rassurez-vous j'ai bien assez de plantes chez moi pour vous salir les mains (dit-elle en souriant)

C'est ainsi qu'une fois dans l'immense serre de Pomona Chourave, le cours commença. Gabriel sortit son manuel de mille herbes et champignons magiques à la première page, le professeur chourave ramena la plante à étudier devant Gabriel et s'en suivi la partie théorique animé par Neville et complété par le professeur Chourave. Ensuite suivi la partie pratique ou Gabriel apprit comment dépoté la plante, comment en prendre soin, ainsi que faire venir de nouvelles pousses.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, un elfe de maison vient les alerter que le repas été préparé. Pendant le repas les deux élèves discutèrent plantes, cours en général, vie estudiantines à Poudlard, sport le tout sous l'œil ravi du professeur Chourave qui voyait son élève favoris se raffermir.

C'est lors d'un moment de détente dans l'après-midi que Neville posa une question à Gabriel.

Dit-moi Gabriel, comment fais-tu pour faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard sans recevoir de lettre du ministère. Est-ce à cause de ta baguette ( dit-il en fixant celle-ci) elle me parait spécial ?

Non, d'après le professeur Lupin, n'étant pas encore enregistré au ministère je peux faire de la magie comme je le souhaite. Une fois cette démarche effectuée, dès que je mettrais un pied à Poudlard je ne pourrais plus faire de magie en dehors de l'école comme n'importe quel élève.

Comment ça

Eh bien, en dehors des enfants issus de familles sorcières qui peuvent utiliser les baguettes de leurs parents pour lancer des sorts avant leurs premières années à Poudlard, il est possible d'utiliser sa propre baguette tant que l'on n'a jamais posé pas un pied dans l'école. C'est la combinaison entre le ministère et l'école qui érige la trace magique de chaque élève jusque leurs dix-sept ans.

Même en utilisant ma baguette qui me vient de mon père, je n'ai jamais lancé de sort en dehors de Poudlard, ma grand-mère me tuerait si elle l'apprenait.

Pourtant d'après ce que j'ai appris, beaucoup de familles dite de sang pur, utilisent cette méthode pour inculquer leurs enfants avant leurs arrivées à Poudlard. Certains enfants née-moldu utilise aussi leurs baguettes qu'ils viennent d'acheter de la même façon. Sinon pourquoi les enseignants précisent aux étudiants lors de leurs sorties de première année qu'ils ne peuvent utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école avant leurs dix-sept ans et non les fabricants de baguettes lorsqu'ils les vendent.

Ton raisonnement se tient

En parlant de baguette, tu viens bien me dire que la tienne te vient de ton père ?

Oui, pourquoi

Alors ce n'est pas bon, cette baguette n'est pas faite pour toi?

Bien sûr que si, j'ai n'ai aucun mal à lancer des sorts avec c'est seulement que je ne suis pas aussi fort que mes parents, c'est tout. Grand-mère me dit toujours que mon père était un très grand aurore et qu'il accomplissait de grande chose avec cette baguette. Quand il a été prouvé que j'étais un sorcier, ma grand-mère m'a donné cette baguette en disant que moi aussi je ferais pareille avec elle. C'est juste que je ne suis pas aussi fort que mon père (se répétât- il avec désolation)

Ta grand-mère devrait arrêter de te comparer avec ton père (dit-il avec tristesse), il arrive aussi que ma mère fasse pareil avec ma sœur et moi. Quand elle le fait elle ne cesse de dire que nous devons briller comme lui !

Bref, en ce qui concerne ta baguette, j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Mr Ollivander lors de l'achat de ma baguette. Il est vrai que suite à une affiliation proche un enfant peut utiliser la baguette de ses parents voir grands-parents. Mais pour les anciennes familles, il a été prouvé que les anciennes baguettes héritées depuis plusieurs générations ne peuvent être utilisé par un descendant, sauf cas exceptionnel . Car avant tout, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier et non l'inverse.

En résumé, le fait que tu puisses utiliser la baguette de ton père n'est pas une erreur en soi, seulement celle-ci ne fonctionnera jamais à 100% avec toi car elle ne t'a pas choisis. D'après Ollivander c'est une erreur que de nombreux sorciers réalisent.

Donc, si j'ai bien compris le fait d'utiliser une baguette qui ne me correspond pas entièrement, fait que ma magie en est réduite.

Oui, ta magie entre alors en désaccord avec celle de ta baguette, au lieu de fusionner, du coup même si elle te reconnait comme étant affilié à son maître, elle ne coopère pas à 100% avec toi. Il va falloir que tu ailles voir un fabricant de baguette pour t'en trouver une, rien qu'à toi.

C'est face à cette dure révélation que le professeur Chourave, vint les chercher avec une nouvelle plante pour la suite de son cours.

Lors de son retour au square Grimmaurd en début de soirée, Gabriel fut accueilli par les jumeaux et Sirius qui discutaient des blagues qu'ils avaient réalisés à Poudlard.

Alors que Sirius racontait comment lui, James et Remus avaient propagés une rumeur comme quoi le professeur Mc Gonagall avait eu une liaison fougueuse avec un dénommé Paul Mc Courtney chanteur et musicien du célèbre groupe des quatre sorciers dans le vent. Ils avaient même été jusqu'à réaliser des photos dédicacés avec écrit dessus « Mon amour de Minie » distribuées dans toute l'école par hibou dans la grande salle, ainsi que de coller une affiche grandeur nature dans la chambre du professeur Mc Gonagall.

Gabriel lui continuait à lire ses manuels tout en écoutant les bêtises que les jumeaux et les maraudeurs avaient réalisé et de rires avec les autres quand celles-ci étaient vraiment drôle.

La journée du dimanche fut sa seule journée de repos, il la débuta en faisant un peu d'exercice physique, tel que tractions, pompes, footing… il se promit d'aller dans le Londres moldu acheter des instruments de musculation pour les mettre dans l'appartement de sa malle et ainsi faire des exercices plus pousser à son entrée à Poudlard, histoire de garder la forme pour son retour. Le reste de sa journée, il l'a passée à jouer avec les enfants Weasley et Emeraude, à discuter avec l'ensemble de la maisonnée et à lire les livres de sa grand-mère.

Les semaines de cours suivantes se déroulèrent à peu près de la même façon, il progressait rapidement dans le programme au contentement de ses professeurs. Les cours de métamorphoses, de runes et de sortilèges sont vite devenus ses cours préférés. Il aimait beaucoup la professeur Mc Gonagall stricte avec son petit humour pincé ainsi que le petit professeur Flitwick . Il trouva en le professeur Sinistra la grande sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu, il appri au fil de ses cours qu'avant de devenir professeur, elle eut une brève carrière d'aurore, mais c'était vite rendu compte que malgré tous ces efforts ses confrères et consœurs ne la respectaient pas à sa juste valeur et ne voyaient qu'en elle une poupée de porcelaine qu'il fallait soit protéger pour certains soit briser pour d'autre. Elle avait donc démissionné un an après sa formation pour revenir vers ses premiers amours l'astronomie et l'étude des Runes. Les cours de Sirius et de Remus était les cours qui passaient beaucoup trop vite à son gout, cependant il redoutait ces futurs professeurs, le fantôme Binns et le peut être crapaud Ombrage-de-tout. A ce sujet, lors d'une visite du professeur Dumbledore il laissa passer un mot à table comme quoi il espérait avoir un aussi bon professeur que Remus en DFC, s'en suivi à ne pas douter, une longue conversation entre les élèves et ancien élèves sur les nombreux professeurs qui ont donnés cours dans cette matière.

Son amitié avec Neville ne faisait que grandir, celui lui annonça deux semaines plus tard qu'il avait réussi à convaincre sa grand-mère pour chercher une nouvelle baguette avant la rentrée. Certains dimanches après-midi, il partit avec la famille Weasley visiter le Londres moldu et magique.

Vers la fin du mois de juillet il rencontrât Hermione Granger, celle-ci lui posa de nombreuse questions sur son monde pour trouver des concordances avec le monde moldu. Elle et Ron lui parlèrent aussi longuement d'Harry, ils essayèrent de glaner quelques informations sur leurs avenirs. Ils rallèrent aussi sur le fait que Dumbledore leur demandait de ne rien dire à Harry sur ce qu'il se passait ici ainsi que sur Gabriel de peur que leur courrier soit intercepté. Gabriel leur dit alors qu'il devait profiter du fait qu'ils allaient au chemin de traverse ce dimanche pour acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à Harry qui pourrait lui servir cette année.

Sur ses conseils, Hermionne et Ron lui achetèrent réciproquement les livres « 1000 ans d'histoires et d'enchantements » et « coup vicieux lors de duel ou comment être sur de vaincre son ennemie » de Sirius il reçut « mille et une blague à faire à son voisin » de Remus les anciens manuels d'aurore de son père qu'il avait récupéré dans un ancien repaire des maraudeurs. Sans oublier bien sûr les confiseries de la part des jumeaux et de Ginny et un gâteau de la part des parents Weasley.

Au mois d'aout les cours reprirent de plus belle où il poursuivi entre autre les programmes des troisièmes et début quatrième années. Les journées passaient comme des éclairs, un soir vers le 10 aout le professeur Dumbledore prévu de le faire enregistrer au ministère, mais Gabriel préféra attendre après le 20, après moultes discutions Dumbledore approuva l'idée car plus tard était prévenu leur ennemie mieux se tenait pour l'ordre, seulement le bruit commencer déjà à se rependre qu'en héritier des fondateurs était de retour en Angleterre, car il est bien connu qu'un gobelin ne sait jamais tenir sa langue avec un verre de whisky pur feu.

Dans la soirée du 20 aout alors que Gabriel était confortablement installé dans la canapé du salon en train de jouer aux échecs avec Ron tandis qu' Hermione et Ginny lisaient un livre que Mr Weasley déboula dans la pièce pour annoncer qu'Harry avait été attaqué par des détraqueurs et que certains membres de l'ordre allaient partir le chercher.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, je tiens tout d'abord à remercier l'ensemble des lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire. Ensuite, je tiens à vous avertir qu'une grande partie de ce chapitre est tiré de l'histoire originale de notre sorcier préféré bien qu'abrégé et légèrement modifié. Je voulais avoir un point de vue de notre héros, je pense qu'au fur et à mesure de l'histoire je vais inclure des PV d'autres personnages que celui de Gabriel, mais rassurez-vous ils ne feront pas tous un chapitre entier.**

 **Merci encore de suivre mon histoire, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Je vais maintenant lancer un petit jeu, à votre avis avec quel élève autre que Neville, Gabriel sera-t'il ami je pense mettre une personne par maison Neville étant à Grifondor à vous de trouver les autres.**

Chapitre 9 – L'ordre du phénix

 _Point de vue de Harry_

Les Dursley venaient de sortir pour la soirée et Harry était seul dans sa chambre fermer à clef, Hedwige était partit trois jours plutôt distribuer les messages qu'il avait rédigé pour Hermione, Ron et Sirius suite à l'altercation avec les détraqueurs et les courriers du ministère et Dumbledore. Il commençait à s'inquiétait sur son avenir à Poudlard ainsi que sur le manque de réaction de ses proches, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit au RDC. Il s'aprocha de la porte avec sa baguette dans sa main pensant en premier lieu à des voleurs, mais une demi seconde plus tard, il se présenta à son esprit que des voleurs parleraient doucement puis brusquement la porte de sa chambre s'ouvra comme par magie et regarda immobile, fixant à travers la porte ouverte le haut des escaliers dans l'obscurité, écarta ses oreilles et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus un son.

Il hésita un moment, puis se déplaça légèrement et silencieusement vers le haut des escaliers. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et il sentait les battements du sang dans sa gorge. Il y avait des personnes qui attendaient dans l'obscurité de la pièce, et il voyait aussi des silhouettes éclairées par la lumière de la rue passant à travers la vitre de la porte d'entrée; ils étaient huit ou neuf, jugea t'il compte tenu de la distance à laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Baisse ta baguette avant de rendre aveugle quelqu'un, mon garçon (dit une lente et puissante voix.)

Les battements du cœur de Harry étaient devenus incontrôlables. Il connaissait cette voix, mais il ne baissa pas sa baguette.

\- Professeur Maugrey

\- Ça me fait bizarre d'être appelé 'professeur, Je ne l'ai pas été longtemps, non ? Descends ici,nous voulons te voir correctement.

Harry baissa sa baguette lentement mais ne relâcha pas la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle. Il avait de bonnes raisons d'être suspicieux. Il avait récemment passé neuf mois en compagnie du professeur Maugrey Fol-Oeil pour se rendre compte à la fin que ce n'était pas Maugrey, mais un imposteur; un imposteur, qui de plus avait essayé de tuer Harry avant d'être démasqué. Mais avant de pouvoir prendre sa décision sur la suite des évènements, une seconde voix mince et enrouée retentit.

\- Tout va bien, Harry. Nous sommes là pour t'emmener loin d'ici.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond. Il connaissait cette voix aussi et il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des années.

\- Professeur Lupin ? C'est vous ?

\- Pourquoi attendons-nous tous dans le noir ? Lumos (dit une voix de femme)

Le haut d'une baguette illumina le hall de lumière magique. Harry cligna des yeux. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient en bas des escaliers. Remus Lupin le souriant, Alastor Maugrey l'examinant et plusieurs autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Il ressemble exactement à ce que je pensais (dit la sorcière avec des cheveux d'une couleur violette qui tenait la baguette illuminée)..

\- Oui, je vois ce que tu voulais dire, Remus (dit un sombre sorcier se tenant un peu plus derrière les autres) Il ressemble exactement à James.

\- Excepté les yeux,( Dit d'une voix sifflante un magicien aux cheveux argentés) Ce sont les yeux de Lily.

Maugrey Fol-Oeil, qui avait de longs cheveux grisonnants, regardait Harry suspicieusement avec son oeil magique celui-là même qui lui permettait de voir à travers les murs et les portes.

\- Es-tu tout à fait certain que c'est lui, Lupin. Ça peut être aussi un joli trompe-l'œil. On aurait l'air fin avec un faux Harry. Il faut lui poser des questions auxquelles seul un vrai Potter peut répondre. Sinon on peut aussi utiliser le Véritaserum.

\- Harry, quelle est la forme de ton Patronus ?

\- C'était un cerf.

\- C'est lui Maugrey,

Conscient que tout le monde le fixait encore, Harry descendit les escaliers et remit sa baguette dans la poche de son jean.

\- Ne range pas ta baguette jeune homme !Et s'il arrivait quelque chose (rugit Maugrey) Des meilleurs magiciens que toi ont perdu leurs fesses comme ça, tu sais

\- Qui connaissez-vous qui ait perdu ses fesses ? la sorcière aux cheveux violets lança un regard intéressé à Maugrey.

\- Ne réfléchis pas, tu dois juste garder ta baguette à l'extérieur de ta poche, c'est tout ! C'est une consigne de sécurité. Plus personne ne respecte ça de nos jours.

Lupin posa sa main sur Harry et lui donna une petite tape.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- B-Bien...

Harry pouvait difficilement croire que c'était réel. Quatre semaines sans aucune nouvelle, et soudain une bande entière de sorciers venait le chercher comme si c'était naturel et prévu depuis longtemps. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes qui entouraient Lupin; Ils le regardaient tous avidement. Harry se rendit compte tout d'un coup qu'il ne s'était pas peigné depuis quatre jours.

\- Tu as vraiment de la chance que les Dursley soient sortis...( marmonna Lupin).

\- Chanceux, ha ! (dit la femme aux cheveux violets). C'était moi qui les ai attirés loin d'ici. J'ai envoyé une lettre par la poste Moldue qui leur disait qu'ils avaient été tirés au sort pour participer à la compétition anglaise de la meilleure pelouse. Maintenant ils doivent penser qu'ils vont gagner le premier prix... ou peut-être qu'ils sont déjà arrivés là-bas !

Harry eut une vision comique du visage de l'oncle Vernon quand il réaliserait qu'il n'existait pas de compétition anglaise de la meilleure pelouse de banlieue.

\- Où allons-nous ? Au Terrier ? (demanda Harry plein d'espoir)

\- Pas au Terrier, non (dit Lupin se déplaçant vers la cuisine, la petite troupe de sorciers les suivit, tous regardaient encore Harry avec curiosité) Trop risqué. Nous avons installé un quartier général invisible quelque part. ça prendra un moment... Je te présente Nymphadora (dit-il en désignant la sorcière au cheveux violet)

\- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, Remus. Moi, c'est Tonks

\- Donc, Nymphadora Tonks, qui ne veut être appelée que par son nom.(finit Lupin)

\- J'aimerais bien voir comment tu réagirais, si ta mère t'avait appelé Nymphadora.

\- Et voici Kingsley Shacklebolt" dit-il en indiquant le sorcier à la peau noire, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle et Emmeline Vance

Harry souhaitait que ceux auxquels on l'avait présenté commencent à regarder autre chose que lui. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi il y avait tant de sorciers ici.

\- Un nombre surprenant de volontaires sont venus te chercher

\- Bien, bien, et en plus ce sont les meilleurs ( dit Maugrey sombrement) Nous sommes vos gardes, Potter.

\- Nous attendons juste le signal qui nous dira quand nous pourrons partir (dit Lupin en se rapprochant de la fenêtre de la cuisine) Nous avons à peu près 15 minutes devant nous.

\- Très propres, ces Moldus, non ? (dit Tonks, qui observait toute la cuisine avec grand intérêt.) Mon père était Moldu et c'était un vrai rustre. Je suppose que cela arrive exactement comme pour les sorciers.

\- Eh - Oui, (dit Harry) Au fait, comment allons-nous partir ?

\- Balai, c'est le seul chemin. Tu es trop jeune pour te téléporter, il est trop tard pour faire une connections à ta cheminée, de plus elle sont régulé par le ministère et pour finir, on risque plus que notre vie à créer des portoloins non autorisés.(dit Lupin)

\- Remus nous a dit que tu es bon sur un balais.

\- Il est excellent (dit Lupin, qui vérifiait sa montre) Il faut que tu ailles chercher toutes tes affaires, Harry, nous voulons être prêts à partir au signal

\- Je viens avec toi, je vais t'aider. (dit vivement Tonks).

Elle suivit Harry qui remonta l'escalier après être passé dans le hall, et regarda tout autour d'elle avec beaucoup de curiosité et d'intérêt.

\- Joli endroit, c'est même trop propre, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Ce n'est pas naturel. Oh, ça c'est mieux. (ajouta-t-elle quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Harry et allumèrent la lumière).

Sa chambre était certainement la plus mal rangée de toute la maison. Confiné à l'intérieur depuis quatre jours, Harry ne s'était pas demandé si elle était sale ou pas. Beaucoup des livres qui lui appartenaient étaient étalés sur le sol car il avait essayé de se distraire en les lançant ou en jouant avec; la cage d'Edwige avait besoin d'un gros nettoyage car elle commençait à sentir; Son armoire ouverte laissait apparaître une sorte de mixture composée d'habits Moldus et de robes de sorcier. Harry commença par récupérer ses livres et à les lancer hâtivement dans sa malle. Tonks posa un regard critique sur son image reflétée par le miroir accroché à l'intérieur de la porte de la garde-robe ouverte.

\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que violet soit réellement la couleur qui me va. Tu ne trouves pas que ça me donne l'air un petit peu fatigué ?

\- Hum

\- Oui, c'est ça. (dit Tonks décidée)

\- Elle leva les yeux et prit l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de se souvenir de quelque chose. Une seconde plus tard, ses cheveux avaient tournés au rose bubble-gum.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ? ( dit Harry, la bouche béante une fois qu'elle eut réouvert ses yeux)

\- Je suis une Métamorphmage, Cela signifie que je peux changer mon apparence comme je le veux. Je suis née comme ça. J'ai toujours été la meilleure aux entraînements pour devenir Auror car je pouvais me déguiser ou me cacher facilement sans rien avoir appris, c'était génial.

\- Tu es un Auror ?

\- Oui (dit fièrement Tonks) Kingsley est aussi bon, même peut-être un tout petit peu meilleure que moi, je pense. J'ai obtenu ma qualification, il y a seulement un an. J'ai failli échouer à l'épreuve furtive de pistage. Je suis assez maladroite...

\- Peux-tu m'apprendre comment être un Métamorphmage

Tonks gloussa.

\- Tu ne veux tout de même pas cacher ta cicatrice quand même, hein ?

\- Non, ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit (marmonna Harry. Il se retourna. Il n'aimait pas que les gens regardent sa cicatrice)

\- Eh bien en fait, tu peux mais ça va te demander de prendre un long chemin d'apprentissage, j'en ai bien peur. Les métamorphmagi sont assez rares, ils naissent comme ça, ils ne l'apprennent pas. Beaucoup de sorciers ont besoin de leur baguette ou de potions pour changer leur apparence...

Ils finirent de ranger les affaires de Harry dans une malle, notamment grâce à la magie de Tonks, nettoyèrent la cage d' Hedwige à l'aide d'un recurvite et rejoignirent les autres dans la cuisine avec son Eclair de feu à la main.

Harry remarqua Kingsley Shacklebolt et Sturgis Podmore étaient en train d'examiner le micro-onde et Hestia Jones s'amusait avec des épluchures de pomme de terre. Lupin écrivait, lui, une lettre aux Dursley.

\- Nous avons à peu près une minute, je pense. Nous devrions probablement sortir dans le jardin afin d'être prêts à partir. Harry, je laisse une lettre expliquant tout à ton oncle et à ta tante pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas

\- Ils s'en fichent

\- Que tu es sain et sauf

\- Ca ne fera que les déprimer.

\- Et que tu les reverras l'été prochain.

\- Je suis obligé ?

Lupin sourit mais ne donna pas de réponse.

\- Viens ici, mon garçon, j'ai besoin de te rendre invisible.( dit Maugrey d'un ton bourru, en attirant Harry vers lui avec sa baguette). Lupin dit que tu as une cape d'invisibilité, mais elle refusera de rester quand tu voleras; cela te déguisera mieux. Viens ici

Il effleura la tête de Harry du bout de sa baguette et celui-ci sentit alors une curieuse sensation l'envahir comme si Maugrey avait cassé un oeuf sur lui; quelque chose de froid semblait couler de sa baguette et parcourir son corps.

\- Bien joué, Fol-Oeil,( dit Tonks appréciant et regardant la taille de Harry)

Harry baissa les yeux pour voir son corps, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'était pas devenu invisible; il avait simplement pris la texture de la cuisine qui était derrière lui. Il semblait être devenu un caméléon.

Ils sortirent dehors et marchèrent tous sur la magnifique pelouse de l'oncle Vernon.

\- Nous allons voler en formation serrée. Tonks sera juste devant toi. Reste toujours près d'elle. Lupin te couvrira dessus. Je serai derrière toi. Les autres seront en cercle autour de nous. Nous ne briserons le cercle pour rien au monde, c'est compris ? Si un de nous se fait tuer…

\- Est-ce probable ? (demanda Harry avec appréhension)

\- Tous les autres continuent à voler, on ne s'arrête pas, on ne rompt pas la formation. S'ils nous ont tous tués et que tu survis, Harry, l'arrière-garde tiendra jusqu'à ce que tu puisses disparaître; continue à voler à l'est et ils te rejoindront après.

\- Arrête d'être aussi joyeux, Fol-Oeil, il va penser que nous ne sommes pas sérieux,( dit Tonks alors qu'elle accrochait la malle et la cage à son balai)

\- J'expliquais juste le plan à Harry, notre travail est de le ramener sain et sauf au quartier général et si nous mourions dans la tentative…

\- Personne ne va mourir ( dit Kingsley)

\- Montez sur vos balais, c'est le premier signal !( dit Lupin d'une voix aiguisée en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.)

Harry remarqua alors qu'une baguette jetait des étincelles. Loin, loin à côté d'eux, un sorcier envoyait des étincelles de lumière rouge qui brillaient comme des étoiles. Il enfourcha son balai, sa jambe gauche prête à donner l'impulsion pour décoller. Il sentit son balai vibrer très doucement comme si le balai était impatient de décoller.

\- Le second signal, c'est parti !( dit fortement Lupin quand des étincelles, cette fois vertes, apparurent.)

Harry donna un coup de pied au sol. La nuit tranquille passa à travers ses cheveux tandis que le quartier de Privet Drive devenait de plus en plus petit. Il était tellement content qu'il pensait que son cœur allait exploser de plaisir; il volait à nouveau, volant loin de Privet Drive où il passait chaque année les moments les plus ennuyeux de sa vie... Depuis quelques instants, tous ses problèmes semblaient avoir disparus dans ce vaste ciel.

Apres un voles de plusieurs heures sous une pluie froide le groupe atterrit sur l'herbe d'un petit square, qui ne semblait pas être très bien entretenu. Frissonnant, Harry regarda autour de lui. Ce petit endroit était entouré de maisons qui n'avaient pas l'air très accueillantes. Beaucoup d'entre elles avaient des vitres cassées, brillant légèrement sous la lumière de la rue.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans une minute. (dit tranquillement Lupin)

Maugrey grognait, il avait les mains bleues de froid. Levant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une cigarette d'argent brillante et cliqua dessus. La lumière de la lampe la plus proche se fit aspirer par cet objet et s'éteignit. Il cliqua comme cela en direction de plusieurs lampes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les lumières des maisons.

\- Je l'ai emprunté à Dumbledore (grommela Maugrey, le remettant dans sa poche.) C'est qu'il faut faire attention, il y a beaucoup de Moldus dans la zone qui regardent par leur fenêtre. Allez maintenant, vite.

Il prit Harry par le bras et le tira de l'herbe vers la route; Lupin et Tonks les suivirent, portant la malle de Harry entre eux. Le reste de la garde, tous avec leurs baguettes sorties, surveillaient les environs. Le son étouffé d'une stéréo s'échappait d'une des maisons proches. Une odeur de rôti venait de nulle part.

\- Ici. (marmonna Maugrey, donnant une pièce de parchemin à Harry dont le corps était encore invisible, et tenant dans son autre main une baguette qui illuminait le parchemin) Lis et mémorise.

Harry regarda le morceau de papier. L'écriture manuelle était fine et lui était familière, Il lut:

\- Le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix se trouve au numéro douze, Place Grimmauld, Londres. Qu'est-ce que l'ordre du… ?

\- Pas ici, mon garçon ! Attends que nous soyons à l'intérieur !

Il reprit le parchemin de la main de Harry et l'enflamma avec sa baguette. Alors que le message brûlait dans les flammes et que les cendres tombaient sur le sol, Harry regarda de nouveau les maisons autour de lui. Ils se tenaient juste devant le numéro 11. Il regarda à gauche et vit le numéro 11; puis à droite et vit le numéro 13.

\- Mais où est- ?

\- Pense à ce que tu viens juste de mémoriser ( dit Lupin tranquillement)

Harry réfléchit et alors qu'il arrivait au numéro '12', 'Place Grimmauld', une porte émergea de nulle part entre le numéro 11 et 13. Quelques secondes plus tard, apparurent des murs et une petite fenêtre. C'était comme si une maison avait poussé en plein milieu du chemin. Harry resta bouche bée. La stéréo du numéro 11 était allumée. Apparemment, les Moldus n'avaient rien vu ni entendu.

\- Allez, hâte-toi (grommela Maugrey poussant Harry dans le dos)

Harry monta les premières marches en pierre, fixant la nouvelle porte qui s'était matérialisée. Elle était peinte en noire. La poignée d'argent était en forme de serpent enroulé. Il n'y avait ni serrure, ni boîte aux lettres. Lupin sortit sa baguette et tapa sur la porte. Harry entendit plusieurs clics métalliques comme si on déplaçait des chaînes. La porte craqua et s'ouvrit.

\- Vas-y entre, Harry, mais ne va pas trop loin et ne touche à rien.(dit Lupin)

Harry finit de gravir les escaliers et entra dans un hall sombre mais chaleureux. Il sentait une douce odeur de rôti. Il regarda derrière lui et vit que les autres le suivaient, Lupin et Tonks portant sa valise et la cage de Hedwige.

Maugrey restait devant la porte à remettre la lumière qu'il avait éteinte avec le boîtier d'argent, puis il entra et ferma la porte afin que le hall soit dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Il effleura la tête de Harry avec sa baguette; Harry redevint alors tout à fait normal : l'enchantement s'évapora avec une sensation chaude qui parcourut son corps.

\- Maintenant, restez tous immobile, le temps que je vous donne un petit peu de lumière,( chuchota Maugrey)

Il entendit un faible sifflement et de vieilles lampes à gaz, alignées le long du couloir, s'enflammèrent, produisant une lumière vacillante sur le papier peint qui semblait récent. Il y avait un chandelier posé sur une table proche de lui; mais ce qui l'étonna le plus c'était qu'il avait lui aussi la forme d'un serpent.

Il y eut des pas précipités et la mère de Ron, Mrs Weasley, émergea d'une porte qui se tenait au fin fond du hall. Un grand sourire de bienvenue se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vint vers eux. Harry nota que son visage était plus fatigué et plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

\- Oh, Harry, je suis vraiment contente de te voir ! (chuchota-t-elle en le serrant tellement fort dans ses bras que ses os craquèrent. Puis elle le regarda avec un regard plus critique.) Tu as l'air fatigué; tu as aussi besoin de te nourrir. Malheureusement pour toi, tu vas devoir attendre un petit peu avant le dîner, j'en ai bien peur.

Elle se tourna vers la bande de sorciers derrière eux et murmura avec excitation,

\- Il vient juste d'arriver, la réunion a commencé.

Les sorciers derrière lui semblèrent intéressés et excédés à la fois et se dirigèrent vers la porte par laquelle Mrs Weasley venait de sortir.

\- Non, Harry, la réunion est seulement autorisée aux membres de l'ordre du Phoenix, (lui dit-elle lorsque Harry fit mine de leur emboîter le pas) Ron et Hermione sont en haut, tu peux attendre avec eux que l'on finisse la réunion, après on dînera.

Elle le conduisit devant une paire de rideaux qu'elle écarta. Derrière se tenait une porte qui ouvrait sur de larges escaliers qu'ils commencèrent à monter.

\- Mrs Weasley, pourquoi … ?

\- Ron, Hermione et Gabriel t'expliqueront tout, mon chéri, je suis vraiment en retard. C'est la porte sur ta droite. Je t'appellerai quand ce sera fini.

Puis elle redescendit les escaliers avec précipitation. Harry se demandait qui était se Gabriel tout en traversant le palier, tourna la poignée en forme de tête de serpent de la chambre, et ouvrit la porte. Il eut la brève vision d'un sombre et haut plafond, d'une chambre avec des lits jumeaux ainsi qu'un troisième lit sous une fenêtre, une malle ouverte d'où jaillissait de la lumière, puis il y eut un fort et bizarre son, suivi d'un cri bruyant, et sa vision fut obscurcie par une grande quantité de cheveux en bataille. Hermione s'était jetée sur lui et le serrait si fort dans ses bras qu'il crut un moment être écrasé. De plus, le petit hibou de Ron, Coquecigrue, tournait autour de lui en poussant de petits cris aigus.

\- Harry ! Ron, il est ici, Harry est ici ! Nous ne t'avons pas vu arriver ! Oh, comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as dû être furieux contre nous ? Oui, je parie que tu l'es, je sais nos lettres étaient inutiles, mais nous ne pouvions rien dire, Dumbledore nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire et Gabriel nous a certifiait que tout se passerait bien Oh, nous avons tant de choses à te dire, et tu dois en avoir aussi pour nous les Détraqueurs ! Quand nous l'avons entendu - et cette convocation au ministère c'est ignoble, j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus, ils ne peuvent t'expulser, ils n'en ont pas le droit, il y a une dérogation dans le décret de la restriction de la magie pour ceux qui l'utilisent dans des situations de légitime défense

\- Laisse-le respirer Hermione, (dit Ron avec un large sourire alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière Harry.)

Encore radieuse, Hermione lâcha Harry, mais avant qu'elle puisse ajouter un autre mot, un léger bruit s'éleva de la garde-robe et quelque chose de blanc s'élança et atterrit sur l'épaule de Harry.

\- Hedwige !

La chouette des neiges fit claquer son bec et mordilla affectueusement l'oreille de Harry pendant que celui-ci lui caressait les plumes. Avant de retourner sur le pied du lit au droit de la fenêtre et de regarder ce qui ressemblé à un petit chien d'un vert argenté en train de dormir.

\- Elle est en bonne santé ( dit Ron) Elle a failli nous tuer quand elle a apporté tes dernières lettres, regarde ça

Il montra à Harry son index de la main droite, il était à moitié guéri mais on voyait clairement une profonde coupure.

\- Oh, oui (dit Harry) Excuse-moi pour ça, mais je voulais une réponse, tu sais

\- Nous voulions t'en parler, Hermione avait essayé d'en parler, elle leur disait que tu ferais quelque chose de stupide si tu restais collé là-bas sans nouvelle mais Dumbledore nous a fait…

\- Promettre de ne rien dire, oui j'avais compris.

La chaleur de leur accueil rentra à l'intérieur de lui et fit fondre la colère qu'il avait en lui. D'un coup après ne pas les avoir vu depuis un mois il sentait que Ron et Hermione ne voulaient pas le laisser tout seul. Il y eut un silence tendu dans lequel Harry alla caressa Hedwige tout en regardant la boulle de poil sur le lit, sans que personne ne regardât les autres.

\- Il semblait penser que c'était mieux pourquoi, je ne sais pas. (dit Hermione un petit peu essoufflée)

\- Lui seul le sait...

\- Bon (dit Harry. Il nota que les mains de celle-ci portaient aussi les marques de bec de Hedwige et il en était désolé)

\- Je pense qu'il croyait que tu serais en meilleure sécurité avec des Moldus

\- Tu crois ? Avez-vous l'un ou l'autre été attaqué par des détraqueurs cet été ?

\- Ben non - mais c'est pour ça qu'il y avait des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui te surveillaient tout le temps

Harry sentit une grande secousse dans son intestin comme s'il avait sauté une marche. Alors comme ça tout le monde savait qu'il était suivi sauf lui.

\- Il me semble que cela n'a servi à rien, non ? Ils n'ont fait que me surveiller, et ne m'ont pas aidé, n'est pas ?

\- Il était très en colère (dit Hermione d'une voix presque effrayée) Dumbledore. Nous l'avons vu. Quand il s'est aperçu que Mundungus était parti avant l'heure. Il faisait peur à voir. Il a même pris Gabriel a part pour ne pas lui avoir révélé certaine choses, Sirius aussi n'était pas très content après lui. Mais après quelque minute enfermé dans une pièce Sirius en est ressortit en sifflotant et Dumbledore avec un petit sourire, on a demandé des comptes à Gaby mais il n'a pas arrêté de nous dire que l'on sera le fin mot de l'histoire dans quelque jours.

\- De toute façon, je suis quand même bien content qu'il soit parti (dit Harry froidement) Si il ne l'avait pas fait, je ne serais pas parti de Privet Drive de toutes les vacances. Et qui est ce Gabriel dont je n'arrête pas d'entendre parler depuis mon arrivée dans cette maison ? Et aussi, pourquoi Dumbledore m'avait-il laissé dans l'ombre ?( demanda Harry, tout en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler)

Il leur jeta juste un coup d'œil au moment où Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard qui lui dit qu'ils allaient lui dire quelque chose.

\- Dumbledore nous a demandé de te dire ce qui ce passe (dit Ron) Nous lui avons dit que tu aimerais que ce soit lui qui le fasse mais il est réellement occupé ces temps-ci, nous ne l'avons vu que cinq fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici et il n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Il nous a juste fait promettre ce que tu sais; il dit que les hiboux peuvent être interceptés.

\- Il aurait très bien pu me garder au courant s'il l'avait voulu. Ne me dites pas qu'il ne sait pas comment envoyer des messages sans hiboux.

Hermione regarda Ron et dit, "Je pensais ça aussi, mais il n'a pas voulu que tu sois mis au courant de la moindre chose."

\- Peut-être qu'il pense qu'on ne peut pas me faire confiance (dit Harry qui essayait d'analyser leurs expressions)

\- Ne soit pas borné

\- Ou que je ne peux pas me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il ne pense pas ça !( dit Hermione anxieusement.)

\- Alors pourquoi je devais rester chez les Dursley pendant que vous, vous étiez mis au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici ?( dit Harry dont la voix tremblait et augmentait à chaque mot prononcé) Comme se fait-il que vous deux soyez autorisés à savoir tout ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Nous ne le sommes pas ! Maman refuse de nous laisser écouter la réunion, elle dit que nous sommes trop jeunes.

Mais avant qu'il ait fini, Harry cria.

\- OH, TU N'ES PAS ALLÉ À LA RÉUNION, QUELLE AFFAIRE ! MAIS TU ÉTAIS LÀ, N'EST-CE PAS ? VOUS ÉTIEZ ENSEMBLE ! MOI J'AI ÉTÉ COLLÉ CHEZ LES DURSLEY PENDANT UN MOIS ! J'AI SOUFFERT PLUS QUE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ SOUFFERT TOUS LES DEUX ET DUMBLEDORE SAIT ÇA. QUI A SAUVÉ LA PIERRE PHILOSOPHALE ? QUI S'EST OCCUPÉ DE L'ÉNIGME ? QUI A SAUVÉ VOTRE PEAU DES DÉTRAQUEURS ?

Chaque remarque cinglante avait été retenue depuis le mois dernier et coulait à flot hors de lui: sa frustration du manque de nouvelles, la blessure qu'il avait subie en apprenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, sa fureur de ne pas avoir été prévenu qu'il était suivi - bref toutes les sensations qui s'étaient accumulées et qui le brûlaient, sortirent. Hedwige prit peur et alla se poser de nouveau dans la garde-robe; Coquecigrue piaillait comme une sirène et tournait autour de leurs têtes. Le petit chien jappa d'avoir été réveillé.

\- QUI EST PASSÉ DEVANT DES DRAGONS ET PLEIN D'AUTRES CHOSES L'ANNÉE DERNIÈRE ? QUI L'A VU REVENIR ? QUI A DÛ S'ÉCHAPPER DE SON EMPRISE ? QUI ? MOI

\- ON PEUT SAVOIR C'EST QUOI CE BOUCANT (fit une voix qui sortait de la malle)

C'est alors qu'Harry avisa un jeune garçon qui lui était inconnu, il était grand avec des yeux mauves et des longs cheveux ébène avec des mèches bleues. Celui-ci, une fois sortit de la malle lui fit un léger sourire

\- Bonsoir, tu dois être Harry Potter (dit-il en lui serrant la main) j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi, je m'appelle Gabriel Lug Mac Rieve, enchantait de te connaitre, bienvenue dans l'antre de l'ordre du phénix et accessoirement la demeure de ton parrain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 – Ministère

Le lendemain de l'arrivée d'Harry au square Grimmaurd, Gabriel était installé confortablement sur le canapé du salon en train de lire son manuel de Runes avancée qu'il s'était acheté le dimanche dernier. Après une petite pause dans sa lecture il se remémora le diner de la veille, avec Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Bill, le reste de la famille Weasley, Hermione et bien sûr Harry. Harry avait essayé de sous tirer toutes les informations possibles des membres de l'ordre jusque Molly élève la voix. Ensuite il était venu le voir avec Ron et Hermione pour un complément d'information. Gabriel ne put pas lui dire grand-chose, mais autant dire, que savoir que des livres relatant sa vie, étaient écrit dans d'autres dimensions n'était pas forcement pour lui plaire. Cependant, après plusieurs histoires sur leur vie respective et quelques fous rire, Gabriel pensait qu'Harry et lui finiraient peut-être pas meilleurs amis, mais bons amis.

C'est donc enfermé dans ses pensait que le trio d'or vint le déranger.

\- Je dois aller avec Mr Weasley au ministère demain pour mon audience, tu peux me dire ce qu'il va s'y passer ?

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit, cependant j'ai glissé à Mr Weasley de partir relativement tôt demain, histoire d'être sûr que Cornifous ne bouscule pas le planning afin de t'éviter ou Dumbledore !

\- Il ne peut pas faire une audience disciplinaire sans le principal concerner, c'est hautement reprobable (dit Hermione)

\- Peut-être, mais quoi de mieux que profiter de l'absence de l'accusé pour montrer que cette personne n'a aucun respect de l'autorité, pour ne pas venir à l'heure à sa propre audience.

\- Ça lui ressemblerait bien, oui (dit Ron)

\- Mais normalement un conseil disciplinaire est seulement dirigé par le directeur du Service des Applications de la loi Magique, ainsi que de quelques membres du magenmagot comme témoin

\- Il ne reste pas moins ministre de la magie et depuis le renvoi de Dumbledore de la présidence du magenmagot, il y a deux semaines, pour sénilité et manque de poigne. Il reste le seul responsable en attentant un prochain vote. (ajouta Ron)

\- Donc pour en revenir à mon conseil, prend un sac avec des vêtements sorcier présentable, la plupart des sorcier présent au mangenmagot sont des lords ou membre de la petite noblesse qui prône les sangs pur, peut-être pas autant que les mangemorts, mais n'oublie pas que certains d'entre eux le sont. Et je ne pourrais pas te dire qui sera présent lors de ton audience. Normalement comme l'a si bien dit Hermione, tu n'auras à faire, qu'à une poignée de membres du magenmagot, et encore des petit bureaucrates ou des sangs pur de petites influences.

Je peux bien te donner les livres que m'a donné Dumbledore sur la politique actuelle et les règles qui implique les sangs pur, mais ça risque de t'embrouiller plus qu'autre chose, cependant je te conseille de les lire plus tard car Cornifous ne risque pas de te lâcher. En ce qui concerne les vêtements, quand j'ai était faire les boutiques il y a deux semaines avec Aurora j'ai touché deux mots à Mme Weasley comme quoi j'aimerais que vous soyez tous présent lors de mon enregistrement au Ministère. Aurora et Mme Tonks ont bien précisées alors que nous soyons tous vêtu en sorcier et non en Moldu pour faire bonne impression, comme on dit la première impression est toujours la bonne.

\- Qui est Aurora ? (dit Harry)

\- Le Professeur Sinistra, Gabriel et elle ont beaucoup sympathisés pendant les vacances. (dit alors Hermione)

\- Elle fait aussi partie de l'Ordre ?

\- Non, mais elle lui donne des cours d'Astronomie pour qu'il rattrape le niveau de quatrième année, d'ailleurs on a oublié de te dire que tu auras sans aucun doute toi aussi cours de rattrapage jusque la fin des vacances avec nous.

\- Je te donnerais tous mes cours de potion, cette année cette fichue chauvesouris graisseuse ne me donnera pas de mauvaise notes. (dit Ron)

\- En parlant d'Aurora et de mon enregistrement, après délibération avec Dumbledore, c'est elle qui m'amènera au ministère demain matin pour mon enregistrement. A parement, elle connaitrait la personne chargée du recensement ce serait une ancienne camarade de classe. Ça et tous mes papiers prouvant mon identité rédigés par les Gobelins, ça devrait aller vite et peut être je pourrais t'encourager lors de ton audience vu que j'y ai deux sièges héréditaires, d'ailleurs si le livre que j'ai lus sur le magenmagot est correct tu y a aussi un siège Harry ainsi que la famille Weasley.

\- Mon père a bien un siège au magenmagot, mais il ne fait pas parti de la haute sphère donc son vote ne lui rapporte rien. Du coup il n'est convié qu'aux grandes réunions, le reste du temps il déroge sont vote à ma tante qui est un rang au-dessus des Weasley au magenmagot. Et même elle n'y assiste pas souvent, elle a été exclue de il y a deux ans après avoir frappé un officiel à coup de parapluie après que celui-ci aurait fait une remarque sur les vielles qui devraient savoir passer l'arme à gauche.

\- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?(accusa Harry )

\- Je n'en voyais, pas vraiment l'intérêt, il faut être majeur pour y siéger (plaida t'il). De plus pour ma famille c'est Bill qui succédera à mon père et Charlie à tante Muriel. Disons que ça m'a complétement sortie de la tête. Mais je suis sûr que Sirius ou Dumbledore avaient prévu de te le dire à un moment ou un autre (dit-il pour se défendre).

Le reste de la journée Harry le passa avec Sirius qui lui confia les histoires de la noble et pure famille Black devant la tapisserie familiale. Les filles quant à elles révisèrent leurs leçons, Ron et Gabriel jouèrent aux échecs et les jumeaux étaient enfermé dans leur chambre. Le lendemain matin vers six heures Gabriel pris son petit déjeuné avec Aurora, Sirius, Rémus, Mr et Mme Weasley ainsi qu'une Nymphadora passablement endormie. Une demie heure plus tard Harry les rejoignirent.

\- Bonjour Mr Potter

\- Bonjour professeur, bonjour tout le monde

\- Comment te sens-tu ? (dit alors Mr Weasley)

Gabriel comme tous le monde à table vu Harry se renfrogner

\- Tout sera bientôt fini. (dit M. Weasley sur un ton convaincant.)Dans quelques heures, tu seras libre.

\- Amelia Bones est correcte, Harry. (Dit Tonks sérieusement). Elle est juste, elle t'écoutera.

\- quoi que ce soit. Ne perds jamais courage ( dit Sirius brusquement.)

\- Reste poli, et tiens-toi en au fait. La loi est de ton côté, (dit Lupin) Les sorciers, mêmes mineurs, ont le droit d'utiliser la magie dans des situations critiques.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit hier sur la première impression (ajouta Gabriel alors que Mme Weasley essayait de discipliner les cheveux d'Harry) on se retrouvera au ministère des que je me serais fait enregistré.

\- Bien il est temps d'y aller Gabriel. (dit alors Aurora), nous devons être présent dès l'ouverture des bureaux si nous ne voulons pas perdre un temps considérable avec la bureaucratie ministérielle.

C'est ainsi que Gabriel et Aurora quittèrent directement le square Grimmaurd, par cheminette avec Remus Lupin pour arriver chez la sorcière. En effet si Gabriel avait reçu l'autorisation partielle de pouvoir utiliser le réseau de cheminette du centre de commandement de l'ordre pour son séjour, ce n'était pas le cas du professeur Sinistra, ainsi elle devait être accompagnée d'un membre de l'ordre pour chaque visite au square Grimmaurd. De chez la sorcière après avoir dit au revoir à Remus, Gabriel et Aurora transplannerent directement par transplanage d'escorte à l'entrée des visiteurs.

Ils se tenaient dans une zone réservée au transplannage où devant eux se trouvait une hôtesse devant son pupitre ainsi que deux sorciers en tenu rouge qui gardaient la seule sortie.

\- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. S'il vous plaît, annoncez votre nom et le but de votre visite ?

\- Aurora Nébulla Sinistra, je suis venu accompagner le jeune Gabriel Lug Mac Rieve, héritier des nobles maisons Mac Rieve et Smith se faire enregistrer au ministère Anglais.

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce fixèrent des yeux éberlué le jeune Gabriel.

\- Je vous demanderais de ne pas encore ébruité cette affaire s'il vous plaît, Mr Mac Rieve s'y présent ne souhaite pas encore attirer l'attention, il sait qu'il risque d'être harceler sous peu par de nombreuses familles sans compter la presse.

\- Bien évidemment, vous pouvez compter sur nous, vous devrez cependant vous soumettre à une vérification de vos baguettes pour l'enregistrement au bureau de sécurité, qui se trouve à la fin de l'Atrium comme tout visiteur.

\- Nous vous remercions (dit alors Gabriel)

\- Si je puis me permettre, au nom du ministère anglais bienvenu sur la terre de vos ancêtre Lord Mac Rieve

Après avoir passé les deux aurore qui le regardait toujours, ils débouchèrent dans un très long et splendide couloir où se trouvait un plancher de bois extrêmement poli et sombre. Le plafond bleu pâle était magnifique avec des symboles dorés célestes et immenses qui faisaient office de panneau d'affichage.

Les murs se trouvant de chaque côté, avaient été lambrissés dans le bois sombre brillant et contenaient beaucoup de cheminées dorées. Chaque seconde, une sorcière ou un sorcier émergeait d'une cheminée se trouvant à gauche avec un léger bruit.

Sur la droite, de courtes files se formaient, attendant le départ.. A mi-chemin en bas du couloir, se trouvait une fontaine. Des statues dorées, plus grandes les unes que les autres, se tenaient au milieu d'une mare circulaire.

La Plus grande était un sorcier qui avait un regard noble et qui pointait sa baguette droit en haut dans l'air. Près de lui se trouvaient une belle sorcière, un centaure, un lutin et un elfe de maison. Les trois derniers le regardaient avec adoration. Les jets scintillants de l'eau volaient de leurs fines baguettes, le point de la flèche du centaure, la pointe du chapeau du lutin et chacune des oreilles de l'elfe de maison.

Ils rejoignirent un groupe d'employés du ministère, certains portait un grand nombre de parchemins, d' autres des serviettes éprouvées et d'autres lisaient calmement le la gazette du sorcier, voir même pour quelque rare sorcier le chicaneur.

Ils marchèrent le long du ruisseau avec les employés du Ministère se dirigeant vers le pont d'or. Assis à un bureau de gauche, en dessous d'un panneau de Sécurité, un sorcier mal rasé et qui portait une robe bleu pâle les regarda arriver et mit son journal de côté.

\- Bien le bonjour, monsieur, nous allons aux bureaux du recensement.

\- Passait par ici, chacun votre tour dit le sorcier dans une voix ennuyée.

Il prit une tringle dorée longue, mince et flexible qui ressemblait à une antenne de voiture et la passa de haut en bas, devant et derrière le professeur Sinistra non sans lorgner ses fesses.

\- Baguette, s'il vous plaît. (grogna le sorcier de sécurité )

Aurora présenta sa baguette. Le sorcier la laissa tomber sur un instrument étrange en cuivre, qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme une série d'échelles avec seulement un bout. Il commença à vibrer. Une bande étroite de parchemin sortit d'une fente dans la base. Le sorcier déchira le parchemin et le lut..

\- Vingt-huit centimètres, bois Alisier et de frêne blanc, cœur poudre de fée, a été utilisé depuis 21 ans. C`est ça ?

\- Oui, dit Aurora avec fierté.

\- A vous jeune homme

A son tour Gabriel passa devant tringle dorée, puis présenta sa baguette. Quand le sorcier posa ses yeux sur la baguette de Gabriel il ne put se défaire de la beauté de celle –ci. Enfin il l'a posa avec révérence sur son analyseur de baguette.

\- Baguette personnalisée, vingt-huit virgule soixante-cinq centimètres, bois mélèze du Japon et le Cèdre d'Atlas, catalyseurs mithril et orichalque, cœur crins de Sombral, de Sleipnir et de Kelpie (dit-il en déglutissant) a été utilisé depuis 45 jours ?

\- C'est bien ça (dit joyeusement Gabriel)

Après avoir récupérer sa baguette, Gabriel suivit Aurora dans un plus petit couloir à un endroit où au moins vingt ascenseurs se tenaient derrière des grilles dorées. Ils rentrent dans l'ascenseur le plus proche.

Avec un grand cliquetis, les grilles de l' ascenseur se fermèrent et il se mit à monter lentement, tandis qu'une voix de femme résonna:

\- Niveau Sept, le Service des Jeux et des Sports Magiques, incorporant le siège social de la ligue de Quidditch Anglaise et Irlandaise, le Club Officiel de Bavboules et le Bureau des Brevets.

Les portes d'ascenseur se sont ouvertes, et un grand sorcier bien bâtit entra dans l'ascenseur avec ce qui ressemblait à un balai. Les portes refermées, l'ascenseur monta encore et la voix de la femme annonça:

\- Niveau Six, le Service de Transport Magique, incorporant l'Autorité de Réseau de Cheminette, le Poste de contrôle de la régulation des balais, le Bureau de Portoloin et le Centre de Test de transplannage.

De nouveau les portes d'ascenseur se sont ouvertes et le sorcier avec son balai sorti laissant seul Gabriel et Aurora avec plusieurs avions de papier qui venaient d'entrée.

\- Niveau Cinq, Service de coopération magique internationale, incorporant les corps d'échange magique standard international, le bureau de loi internationale magique et le Siège de la confédération britannique internationale.

\- Niveau Quatre, le Service pour le Règlement et le Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, La corporation des bêtes, la division des Êtres et des esprits, le Bureau de Liaison de Gobelin et le Bureau des espèces consultatif.

Cette fois –ci un Gobelin à l'apparence revêche fit son apparition devant la porte

\- Vous montez, ou descendez ?

\- Nous montons

\- Bien, j'attendrais le prochain (l'entendirent ils grommeler alors que les grilles de l'ascenseur se refermèrent)

\- Niveau Trois, le Service d'Accidents et des Catastrophes Magiques, y compris l'Escouade de recouvrement des accidents magiques, les sièges des oubliators et le Comité d'Excuse Digne pour Moldu.

Les notes restantes ont continué à planer vers la lampe comme l'ascenseur montait encore, alors les portes se sont ouvertes et la voix a fait son annonce.

\- Niveau Deux, le Service d'Application de la loi Magique, y compris le bureau de l'usage de la magie interdit, le Siège des Aurors et les Services d'Administration du Magenmagot.

\- C`est à nous, maintenant

ils sortirent dans un couloir plein de portes et de fenêtres enchantées par laquelle les rayons du soleil passaient. Ils passèrent devant quelques portes en chêne dont l'une où été écrit « Sièges principaux des Aurors » et d'où résonnaient des discours et des rires. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un porte d'où l'écriteau indiquait « service de recensement » arrivée, à l'intérieure ils furent accueillis par une jeune sorcière blonde d'une vingtaine d'année.

\- Professeur Sinistra ?

\- Bonjour, Mlle Edgecombe, je suis venu pour faire enregistrer dans les registre d'état civil, ce jeune homme ci-présent afin qu'il puisse étudier à Poudlard à la rentrée. Pourrais-je parler à Mme Tournenrond (dit-elle alors qu'une femme d'une trentaine d'année légèrement corpulente avec un énorme tour de poitrine) ah Julie quel plaisir de te revoir, pourrais-je parler en privée quelque minute.

\- Mais bien sûr Aurora, venez dans mon bureau.

Une fois installé dans le bureau de Mme Tournenrond, un bureau d'une quinzaine de mètres carrés, avec plusieurs étagères et photo de famille. Aurora expliqua le motif de sa visite après avoir parlé du bon vieux temps et de la petite famille de la responsable du bureau de recensement.

\- Et bien je dois avouer que c'est une première même pour moi, Mr Mac Rieve, d'habitude les enregistrements de nouveaux sorciers anglais se fait dès la naissance, soit par le service des médicomages, soit par la famille si elle décide de donner naissance à leur domicile avec l'aide d'une sage-femme, mais cela reste extrêmement rare, soit finalement par l'école qui nous indique les noms des enfants née-moldu.

Alors, inscrire un adolescent, descendant d'une grande famille, non répertorié dans nos registre, car vivant dans une autre dimension avec sa famille, je me dois de me répéter ceci est une première. Cependant, tous semble en règle, vous avez des papiers prouvant votre identitée rédigés par les Gobelins, ainsi qu'un registre familial où l'on trouve aussi les dates de naissances de votre jeune sœur, ainsi que ceux de votre mère, elles pourront dès lors être rajouté dans la liste d'état civile.

Bien sûr nous souhaitons vivement que votre jeune sœur puisse étudier dans notre école à ses onze ans, ainsi que le retour de votre famille dans son monde d'origine.

Je me dois aussi, de vous prévenir que dès que votre enregistrement sera terminé, votre nom ainsi que celui de votre mère et de votre sœur seront rajoutés automatiquement à toutes les tapisseries familiale avec lequel vous êtes lié de près ou de loin.

Après avoir discuté encore plusieurs minutes et signé quelques papiers son enregistrement fût terminé. Ils sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Amelia Bones, pour y attendre Harry et lui souhaiter bonne chance. Une fois devant le bureau ils furent prévenu que l'audience d'Harry avait été avancé, il y a quelque minute et que celle-ci se passerait dans la vieille Salle d'audience dix au niveau neuf. Ils se précipitèrent donc jusqu'aux ascenseurs et après encore quelque minute d'attente ils débouchèrent au niveau neuf département juridique, salle d'audience et département des Mystères, dit la voix de la femme.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir qui était différent de ceux au-dessus. Les murs étaient nus; il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et aucune porte en dehors d'une unique qui était noire et se trouvait à la fin du couloir. Ils tournèrent vers la gauche, où se trouvait une ouverture menant à un escalier qu'ils descendirent et coururent le long d'un autre couloir avec les murs de pierre rudes et les torches entre crochets. Les portes qu'ils passèrent étaient en bois lourdes avec des boulons et des serrures en fer jusqu'à arriver devant la salle d'audience numéro dix où attendait Mr Wealey.

\- Je vais devoir t'attendre là Gabriel, à partir d'ici seul les membres du magenmagot et les principaux concernés peuvent entrée.

Après avoir souffler un grand coup, Gabriel entra dans la salle d'audience tout en se disant que jusqu'ici tout se passait comme prévu, et qu'il était grand temps pour sa première confrontation avec Cornifous et un certain crapaud nommé Ombragedetout.

Arrivé dans la grande salle d'audience il put voir une quarantaine de membres du magenmagot, tous entourait un homme d'environ soixante ans avec des lunettes, les cheveux grisonnant coupé courts et légèrement grassouillet. A sa gauche se trouvait un sorcier de couleur noir d'apparence austère qui regardait les personnes en face de lui comme-ci il pouvait les disséquer sur place. A droite du premier sorcier qui devait être Cornilius Oswald Fudge, se trouvait une petite bonne femme habiller de sa robe de membre de magenmagot tirait à quatre épingle elle avait une silhouette trapue, une grosse tête flasque sur un cou quasi inexistant, une bouche large et molle, des grands yeux ronds sortaient légèrement de leurs orbites et un petit nœud de velours noir perché sur des cheveux courts et bouclés. Voilà donc Ombragedetout pensa-t-il

Juste en dessous se trouvait un grand rouquin à l'air formaliste qui ressemblait beaucoup à la famille Weasley, sans doute Percy. Ainsi qu'un femme brune d'une quarantaine d'année avec un monocle et au visage avenant. En face d'eux assis sur des sièges se trouvait trois personnes, les premières était Harry et Dumbledore, d'ailleurs celui-ci sembla l'avoir repéré. La dernière personne qui était justement en train de témoigner était une vielle femme inconnu de Gabrielle.

\- Qu'ont fait les Détraqueurs Miss Figg? (interrogea la femme au monocle)

\- Ils se sont avancés vers les deux garçons. L'un des garçons était tombé. L'autre reculait en essayant de repousser le Détraqueur. C'était Harry. Il a fait deux tentatives mais n'a réussi qu'à produire un peu de vapeur argentée. Au troisième essai, un Patronus est apparu et a chargé le premier Détraqueur. Ensuite, Harry lui a crié de chasser le second qui était penché sur son cousin. Voilà… voilà ce qui s'est passé (conclut Mrs Figg un peu maladroitement.)

\- Très bien, vous pouvez partir.

Le regard effrayé de Mrs Figg se posa successivement sur Fudge et sur Dumbledore. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la porte que Harry entendit se refermer derrière elle avec un bruit sourd.

\- Ce témoin n'était pas très convaincant (remarqua Fudge d'un air hautain)

\- Oh, je ne sais pas,( la sorcière au monocle de sa voix tonitruante). Elle a décrit très exactement les effets que provoque une attaque de Détraqueurs et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle prétendrait les avoir vus si ce n'était pas vrai.

\- Des Détraqueurs qui se promènent dans une banlieue moldue et qui croisent par hasard un sorcier sur leur chemin ? (dit Fudge avec dédain) Il y a vraiment très, très peu de chance pour qu'une telle situation se produise. Même Verpey ne parierait pas là-dessus…

\- Oh, mais je ne pense pas que quiconque dans cette salle puisse croire que les Détraqueurs se trouvaient là par hasard. (intervint Dumbledore d'un ton dégagé)

La sorcière assise à la droite de Fudge, le visage dans l'ombre, remua légèrement mais tous les autres restèrent immobiles et silencieux.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? (interrogea Fudge d'une voix glaciale)

\- J'entends par là qu'ils ont agi sur ordre.

\- Je pense qu'il y aurait une trace administrative si quelqu'un avait ordonné à deux Détraqueurs d'aller faire un tour à Little Whinging.

\- Pas si les Détraqueurs ont tendance, ces temps-ci, à prendre leurs ordres ailleurs qu'au ministère de la Magie. Je vous ai déjà exposé mon point de vue à ce sujet, Cornélius.

\- En effet et je ne vois aucune raison d'accorder le moindre crédit à ce point de vue, Dumbledore. Ce ne sont que des balivernes. Les Détraqueurs restent à Azkaban et ne font rien d'autre que ce que nous leur disons de faire.

\- Dans ce cas, nous devons nous demander pourquoi quelqu'un, au sein du ministère, a donné l'ordre à deux Détraqueurs de se rendre dans cette allée le 2 août dernier.

Dans le silence total qui accueillit ces paroles, la sorcière assise à la droite de Fudge se pencha en avant.

\- Je pense ne pas vous avoir très bien compris, professeur Dumbledore, (dit-elle d'un ton minaudant de petite fille). C'est sans doute idiot de ma part mais il m'a semblé, pendant un très court moment, vous entendre suggérer que le ministère de la Magie avait lancé une attaque sur ce garçon !

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, d'autres membres du Magenmagot rirent à leur tour mais, de toute évidence, aucun d'eux n'était véritablement amusé.

\- Je trouve le raisonnement de Mr Dumbledore plutôt simple à comprendre pour ma part et je trouve que cette question devrait être approfondie (intervint alors Gabriel)

Il avait passé plusieurs heures à débattre avec Dumbledore et Sirius après l'agression d'Harry par les detraqueur. Après que Gabriel est sous-entendu que l'ordre d'attaquer Harry était plus proche d'un membre du ministère zélé que celui de Voldy, en arguant que celui-ci préférait tuer Harry lui-même que de confier la charge à quelqu'un d'autre encore moins à une créature magique. Sirius avait émis l'idée que quoi de mieux pour faire son entrée dans le monde magique, que de le faire durant l'audience de son filleule, pour ainsi montrer à tous que la Maison Mac Rieve soutenait Dumbledore, en plus s'il pouvait mettre un peu plus de matière grise dans les cerveaux de strangulots des membres du magenmagot et pourquoi pas humilier Fudge et arrêter le coupable en même temps, ça serait selon lui faire d'une pierre trois coups. Dumbledore avait finalement aboutis dans ce sens, mais il avait conseillé à Gabriel de ne pas se mettre Fudge à dos,

\- Ceci est une audience privée, jeune homme. Vous n'avez absolument aucune raison légal de vous trouver ici. Vous devriez retourner auprès de vos parents et ne plus perturber cette cour et ses honorables représentants, sous peine de poursuite judiciaire. (dit Ombrage)

\- Weasley veuillez faire sortir cet impertinent et appeler la sécurité. (dit alors Fudge)

\- Il me semble pourtant que tous les membres du magenmagot pouvaient être présents lors de ces audiences, ayant deux sièges héréditaires dans cette noble assemblé mais n'ayant pas encore dix-sept ans, selon la loi je peux être présent, donné un avis, poser des questions, mais ne peux pas encore voter. D'où ma question, principalement posée.

\- Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme (intervint alors la sorcière au monocle, alors que Percy s'était arrêté du marcher après le plaidoyer de Gabriel).

\- Excusez-moi madame, il est vrai que je ne me suis pas encore présenté, je déroge à toutes les règles de bonne conduite, mais ce que venait de dire Mr Dumbledore et la réaction quelque peu enfantine de la sous-secrétaire d'état Mme Ombrage, m'a hautement intrigué. Je suis Gabriel Lug Mac Rieve, futur Lord des maisons Mac Rieve et Smith et héritier de Rowena Serdaigle et de Helga Poufsouffle fondatrices de Poudlard. Mon identité a été confirmée par le seigneur Ragnarock en personne et enregistré ce matin même par le département du recensement, après toutes les vérifications en vigueurs.

Cette nouvelle, eu comme convenu avec Sirius et Dumbledore, l'effet d'une bombe. De nombreux sorciers étaient mal à l'aise face au futur enjeux politique et financier que représentait Gabriel.

\- Je suis Amelia Susan Bones, je dirige le département de la justice Magique, Mr Mac Rieve, si je puis me permettre, j'ose dire au nom de cette assemblée que nous sommes ravis du retour de votre famille.

\- Oui, oui Mr Mac Rieve, c'est un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance, je suis le ministre de la Magie Cornilius Oswald Fudge (dit-il pompeusement)

\- Je suis enchanté de rencontrer cette noble assemblé qui représente l'ensemble de mes paires. Cependant, j'aimerais revenir à ma question principal. Lors de mon récent arrivée en Angleterre, j'ai pu lire dans vos différents journaux, que Mr Dumbledore ainsi que le futur Lord Potter, ici présent accusé, affirmer le retour du tristement autoproclamé Lord Voldemord.

A la mention du nom tabou l'ensemble de la cour se mit à trembler

\- Excusez-moi, (continua t'il) je l'appellerais par son véritable nom à partir de maintenant pour éviter une autre réaction de ce genre. Je disais donc les deux personnes si présente déclaraient, dans le monde magique, le retour du terroriste Tom Elvis Jeudusort, soit dit en passant, je trouve risible qu'un sang-mêlé issus d'une Cracmol et d'un Moldu, prône les sangs purs alors qu'il n'en ai même pas uns. Passons, je reviens donc ces deux personnes proclamaient son retour, alors que le gouvernement ici présent, lui déclare que tous ceci est foutaise et élucubration d'un adolescent et d'un vieil homme sénile, me suis-je trompé jusqu'à présent Mme Bones ?

\- En aucune façon, Mr Mac Rieve (dit-elle avec un petit sourire alors que Fudge se tassait dans son siège et qu'Ombrage paraissait furieuse)

\- Pour en revenir à ma question d'origine, la présence de deux détraqueur à Privet Drive, Little Whinging, vient juste d'être prouvée devant cette cour et ne peut être contestée. Donc si comme le gouvernement nous le confirme, le retour du célèbre terroriste Mr Jeudusort n'est pas véridique et que s'il est vrai que les Détraqueurs ne prennent leurs ordres qu'au ministère de la Magie, il s'ensuit logiquement que quelqu'un de trop zélé au ministère a dû ordonner cette attaque, pour vous faire plaisir Mr le ministre (répondit Gabriel d'un ton poli) Je n'ai aucun doute qu'une personne aussi honorable et respecté que vous Mr le ministre, n'aurait jamais commandités l'assassinat du futur Lord Potter, mais vous auriez pu dire dans un accès de colère après les élucubrations de Mr Potter, que vous aimeriez que quelqu'un vous en débarrasse, c'est hautement compréhensible et cela peut arriver à tout le monde. Seulement, il est possible que durant cet accès de colère, un ou une employé ayant les accès autorisés ai ordonné à deux détraqueurs d'attaquer Mr Potter pensant que ça vous ferez plaisir.

\- il est également possible que ces deux Détraqueurs aient échappé au contrôle du ministère (dit alors Dumbledore)

\- Aucun Détraqueur n'échappe au contrôle du ministère ! (répliqua sèchement Fudge dont le teint avait viré au rouge brique).

Dumbledore inclina la tête en un bref salut.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne fait aucun doute que le ministère mènera une enquête approfondie afin de savoir pourquoi deux Détraqueurs se sont retrouvés si loin d'Azkaban et pourquoi ils ont lancé une attaque sans autorisation.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider ce que …..

\- Je pense et je crois que l'ensemble de cette cour sera d'accord avec moi qu'une enquête approfondie doit être réalisé pour savoir qui a donné ces ordres aux deux detraqueurs d'attaquer (coupa Mme Bones) comme le dit le ministère nous ne croyons pas au retour du mage noir, il est dons relativement simple de supposer comme l'a si sagement dit Mr Mac Rieve qu'une personne trop zélé est commandité cette attaque. Concernant les infractions au décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle commises par Mr Potter. L'article sept du décret stipule en effet qu'on peut faire usage de magie devant des Moldus dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, notamment lorsqu'une menace pèse sur la vie du sorcier ou de la sorcière en cause, ou de tout autre sorcier, sorcière ou Moldu présent au moment de…

\- Nous connaissons parfaitement le contenu de l'article sept, merci bien ! gronda Fudge. Il en reste pas moins Qu'a plusieurs reprises il a fait usage de la magie en dehors de l'école et je n'ai pas encore parlé de ce qu'il fait à l'école. J'ai entendu par des notables et lords respectables comment il tyranniser d'autres élèves notamment le jeune lord Malfoy ou d'autres serpentard, dois-je vous rappeler que cet enfant et Fourchelangue un fait d'arme connus de plusieurs mages noir.

\- Mais, comme le ministère n'est pas compétent pour sanctionner les manquements à la discipline commis par les élèves de Poudlard, la conduite de Harry Potter dans l'établissement ne concerne en aucune manière cette assemblée (déclara Dumbledore, toujours aussi poli, mais avec une nuance de froideur dans le ton).

\- Oh, oh ! Ce qu'il fait à l'école ne nous concernerait pas, hein ? répliqua Fudge. C'est ce que vous pensez ?

\- Le ministère n'a aucune autorité pour renvoyer les élèves de Poudlard, Cornélius, ainsi que je vous l'ai déjà rappelé dans la soirée du 20 août. Il n'a pas non plus le droit de confisquer une baguette magique tant que la culpabilité de son propriétaire n'a pas été prouvée. Cela aussi, je vous l'ai rappelé au soir du 20 août. Dans votre admirable empressement à veiller au respect de la loi, vous semblez vous-même – par inadvertance, j'en suis convaincu – négliger certaines dispositions.

Fudge bouillonné littéralement de rage tandis qu'Ombrage assise à sa droite se contenta de regarder Gabriel, le visage dénué de toute expression qui l'inquiéta grandement.

\- Ceux qui sont partisans d'abandonner les charges contre le prévenu ? (lança la voix tonitruante de Mme Bones)

Des mains se levèrent, beaucoup de mains… Plus des trois quarts, Fudge quand à lui était d'un rouge brique tellement il était furieux

\- Ceux qui sont partisans d'une condamnation ? (continua Mme Bones)

Fudge leva la main, ainsi qu'Ombrage et le sorcier et une demi-douzaine d'autres. Fudge leur jeta un coup d'œil avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose de très gros coincé dans la gorge, puis il baissa la main.:

\- Les charges sont donc abandonnées (termina Mme Bones avec un petit sourir) Mr Potter vous êtes donc acquitté de toutes charge retenu contre vous, je vous souhaite cependant d'être plus prudent à l'avenir. Quant à nous, une enquête sera menait concernant cette attaque, je vous prierais d'être disponible pour un complément d'information.

\- Excellent, Mr Potter sera à Poudlard tout le long d'année si vous avez d'autres questions (dit vivement Dumbledore en se levant d'un bond)

Il sortit sa baguette magique et fit disparaître les deux fauteuils recouverts de chintz, et partie après avoir souhaitait une bonne journée à tout le monde, laissant Harry seul. Celui-ci se dirigea vers Gabriel et tous deux sortir de la salle d'audience avant de se faire interpeler par Mme Bones.

\- Mr Mac Rieve, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous cinq minutes (dit-elle en les rejoignant)

\- Harry, il me semble avoir vu Mr Weasley attendre devant la salle d'audience, peux-tu aussi avertir Mll Sinistra que je serais bientôt là.

Harry acquiesça et sorti de la salle rejoindre Arthur Weasley.

\- De quoi vouliez-vous parler, Mme Bones ?

\- Il s'agit d'ordre privée, voyez-vous la famille Bones qui ne représente actuellement que ma nièce Susan et moi-même, sommes légèrement apparenté tout comme les Smith et les Diggory à votre famille. Je voulais seulement vous rencontrer personnellement pour renouveler mes salutations et me présenter. Je suis persuadé que vous allez recevoir sous peux d'innombrables hiboux, je ne vous embêterez pas donc d'avantage. Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

sur ce Gabriel parti rejoindre le professeur Sinistra et quitta le ministère.


	11. Chapter 11

**Désolé d'avoir tant tardé à poster la suite de ma fiction. mais j'ai été assez chargé ses dernières semaines que ce soit personnel ou au travail. Enfin le chapitre 11 des aventures de Gabriel est là. merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre patience.**

 **PS le petit jeu du chapitre précédent n'est pas terminé j'attend vos reviews.**

Chapitre 11 – Poudlard nous voilà

Gabriel attendait patiemment Neville dans le dernier wagon du Poudlard express, Emeraude lové sur ces genoux, leur dernière rencontre daté de la semaine précédente et n'avait duré que la mi-journée. Le Professeur Chourave devant travailler sur les derniers préparatifs avant la rentrée son cours en fût écourté. D'ailleurs les autres professeurs de Poudlard avaient eux aussi abrégés leurs cours afin d'être prêts pour le premier septembre.

Cependant, ces deux dernières semaines étaient du point de vue de Gabriel très enrichissante, il avait réussi à rattraper le programme des deux premières années intégralement et ceux de troisième et quatrième années dans les grandes lignes. Maintenant c'était à lui de rattraper son retard au cour de l'année. Les professeurs de Poudlard lui donnerons quelques cours de rattrapages comme convenus deux fois par semaine mais l'essentiel devra se faire par lui-même. Il avait d'ailleurs reçut une liste de livres à acheter de la part de Démetria, qui était pour elle, les connaissances de base de tout cinquième année qui se respecte. Il avait confié la liste à Mme Weasley peu de temps après avoir reçu sa lettre de Poudlard ainsi que la liste des fournitures.

En effet comme Dumbledore et la majorité des adultes que Gabriel côtoyait au square Grimmaurd, l'avait prédit il reçut plusieurs courriers de nombreuse familles, du ministère, du magenmagot ainsi que de demande d'interview par des journaliste. Ces courriers lui ont étaient remis lors de sa visite à la banque le surlendemain de son enregistrement, le square grimaud étant sous fidélas aucune chouette ne put le trouver, du coup les courriers fut envoyé à Gringotts en espérant que Gabriel y fasse un tour rapidement. Les demandes étaient diverses, cela allait de la simple salutation de certains membres de familles éloignées, des demandes d'investissement par certaines personnes qui chercher un mécène n'ayant pas obtenus la somme demandée à la banque, des demandes d'entretiens avec les entreprises avec lesquelles il possédait des actions, des demande d'entretien avec les trois chefs de familles les plus proches à savoir les Bones, les Smith et les Diggory, jusqu'aux salutations du ministère avec une demande de Cornifous pour l'inviter au bal traditionnel d'halloween.

Franchement quel imbécile aurait l'idée saugrenu de maintenir un bal masqué alors que la menace de tonton Voldy plane toujours, apparemment cet idiot doit s'appeler Fudge. Grimgor avec qui il se trouvait au moment de la lecture des lettres avait bien rit suite à ce commentaire. Il lui avait conseillé à Gabriel de laisser la banque s'occuper des questions financières pour le moment, mais que s'il avait dans l'idée d'investir dans quelques domaines particuliers il était le bienvenue, cependant tant qu'il n'était pas majeur, toutes sujétions devaient d'abord passer par Démétria. Apparemment elle avait une procuration de sa grand-mère. En son absence ou celle d'un autre membre de sa famille c'était toujours elle qui validait les grosses propositions des Gobelins. Grimgor et lui-même avaient dans l'idée qu'elle envoyait une copie des documents via le miroir à sa grand-mère qui le lui renvoyait validé ou pas avec un petit mot. A sa sortie de la banque un groupe de journaliste l'attendait, apparemment tenu au courant de sa visite régulière à Démétria. Le chemin de retour fut un verticale calvaire, plusieurs journalistes essayaient de le retenir et de poser des questions toutes plus saugrenus que les autres, le tout avec l'ensemble des badauds du chemin de traverse qui le regardaient comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

\- Comment trouver vous l'Angleterre ?

\- Allez-vous reprendre le siège héréditaire de vos famille ?

\- Avez-vous une petite amie ?

\- Chez quel tailleur faites-vous vos courses ?

\- Veux tu m'épouser ?

A ce dernier commentaire Gabriel s'était retourné pour savoir quel inconnue ai pu lui faire cette annonce des plus stupides, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne une claque sur la tête de la part d'Aurora qui le regardait avec pitié.

A son retour au square Grimmaurd, il trouva Harry en train de discuter avec Sirius dans le salon, il s'approcha de lui et tapa l'épaule

\- Je compatis Harry, je compatis, ta vie doit être un véritable enfer. Je serai à ta place je me défigurerais et j'irais vivre en ermite dans un coin reculé du monde (dit-il avec toute sincérités malgré son petit sourire)

Il partit ainsi en laissant un Harry et un Sirius abasourdi, la bouche grande ouverte qui le regardait comme s'il était fou et un Remus qui éclatait de rire avant de relater aux deux carpes ses mésaventures au chemin de traverse. Autant dire que depuis ce jour Gabriel ne visita plus aucune rue sorcière. C'est pourquoi il laissa Mme Weasley faire ses courses de rentrée avec une petite bourse remplis de gallions qu'elle pouvait dépenser à sa guise, ce qu'elle accepta très défilement malgré une bonne heure de négociation.

Nous étions maintenant le premier septembre, le jour de la rentrée scolaire autant dire que Gabriel était exciter de visiter Poudlard. Il était parti tôt ce matin-là avec l'ensemble de la famille Weasley, Hermione, Harry, Sirius sous sa forme de Patmol et certains membres de l'ordre comme escorte. Il fut amusé comme pratiquement tous les autres adolescents de son groupe des pitreries de Patmol sur le chemin et des récriminations de Mme Weasley et d'Hermione à son sujet. Ils étaient finalement partis plus tôt que prévu, à tel point qu'une poignée de sorciers c'était retrouvée sur le quai neuf trois-quarts. Gabriel, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se dirigèrent vers le dernier wagon, qui était un peu le repère du trio d'or. Etrangement Sirius avoua à Harry que c'était aussi le wagon ou l'on avait le plus de chance de trouver les maraudeurs a leurs époque.

Cependant à leur arrivée dans le wagon, ils s'aperçurent qu'il était déjà occuper par une jeune fille qui était assise près de la fenêtre. Elle avait des cheveux blonds, sales et emmêlés qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, des sourcils très clairs et des yeux protubérants qui lui donnaient sans cesse l'air surpris. Elle semblait dégager une aura de folie douce. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait collé sa baguette magique sur son oreille gauche ou qu'elle portait un collier constitué de bouchons de Bièraubeurre, ou encore qu'elle était en train de lire un magazine en le tenant à l'envers.

\- Salut, Luna. On peut s'installer ici ? (dit Ginny) Luna est en même année que moi, mais à Serdaigle.

Son regard passa sur l'ensemble du groupe pour aller se poser sur Harry et Gabriel. Elle acquiesça alors d'un signe de tête. Elle contemplait fixement Harry qui s'était assis en face d'elle et lui dit

\- Toi, tu t'appelles Harry Potter,

\- Je sais (dit-il)

\- Et toi tu es le descendant (ajouta t'elle en fixant Gabriel) père à plusieurs théories à ton sujet.

\- Le père de Luna et le propriétaire du chicaneur un journal quelque peu controversé (dit Ginny avec un petit rire)

\- J'ai entendu parler de ce journal, je serai ravis d'entendre les théories de ton père Luna, avez-vous réussi à trouver si les Jonheruines ont réussis à envahir le ministère comme vous l'avait mentionné dans l'article du mois dernier.

\- Non (dit-elle avec dépit) malgré les experts envoyés par le journal, comme elles sont invisibles on a pu en trouver aucune, cependant nous avons pu trouver quelque signe de leurs passages. Mais l'un de nos expert pense qu'elles ne peuvent pas entrées dans le ministère sans une aide extérieure et les signes qui indiquent leurs présences n'ont été vus que sur des personnes travaillants a des petits postes sans grande importance ou des visiteurs. Aucun d'entre eux n'auraient pu retirer les protections du ministère pour les faire rentrer.

\- Peux t'être s'agit-il d'un complot entre Fudge et la reine des Jonheruines. La seconde aurait de la nourriture en abondance et le premier un ministère bien docile qu'il pourrait diriger en toute quiétude . Après tous quand on voit ce que publies la gazette du sorcier on pourrait douter des capacités mentales de certains membres du ministères.

\- C'est une idée, j'en toucherai deux mots à mon père surtout que d'après certaines de ces sources il comploterait déjà pour faire main basse sur la banque de Gringott, car il déteste les gobelins.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous (dit alors Harry)

\- D'un article du chicaneur comme quoi les Jonheruines attaqueraient le ministere.

\- C'est quoi des Jonheruines (dit alors Ron alors que Ginny faisait tout pour le faire taire)

\- Ce sont des petites créatures invisible qui se nourrissent des neurones des individus ce qui les empêchent d'avoir toute pensée cohérentes. Ce qui permettrait au ministre Fudge de faire ce qu'il voudrait sans personne pour le contredire. Je pense que ta théorie est intéressante descendant, il faut vraiment que tu rencontres mon père.

\- Je te remercie

\- Il ne faut pas croire ce qu'il y a dans ce journal, le Chicaneur, est une vraie poubelle, aussi digne de confiance que certain tabloïd moldu tout le monde le sait. (répliqua Hermione d'un ton cinglant)

\- Hermione quoique peu loufoque par moment je ferais plus confiance en un journal indépendant comme le chicaneur en ces temps troublés que par la gazette du sorcier qui est dirigée par le ministère. C'est pour cela que je me suis abonné à deux autres journaux en dehors de la gazette ainsi que d'un journal français.

Après un certain moment de gêne Hermione et Ron les quittèrent pour aller au wagon des préfets peu de temps avant que le train ne démarre. Neville arriva quelque temps plus tard avec ses affaires et salua tout le monde.

\- J'ai réussi à convaincre ma grand-mère d'aller chez Mr Ollivander, j'y suis allé la semaine dernière pour aller faire mes courses pour la rentrée. Je pensais pouvoir te retrouver là-bas.(dit-il après s'être installé en face de Gabriel)

\- Désolé, mais depuis ma dernière visite peu de temps après le procès j'ai décidé de ne plus mettre le pied dans une rue sorcière pour quelque temps.

\- Ah ok, quand je suis allé voir Mr Ollivander, il a été surpris de ne pas m'avoir vu à mes onze ans il pensait que j'été allé voir un concourant, quand je lui ai dit que je venais suivant tes conseils, il a bien réprimandé ma grand-mère. Je ne l'avait encore jamais vu baisser la tête (dit-il avec un petit sourire). Enfin bref, quand je fus finalement choisi par ma nouvelle baguette Ollivander fut très surpris.

\- Pourquoi ça ? (dit alors Harry qui se rappelait lui aussi de sa visite dans la boutique d'Ollivander)

\- Car il venait juste de la fabriquer et il n'espérait pas la vendre avant un bout de temps, d'ailleurs il m'a dit que je devais te remercier.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi (dit gabriel qui voyait ou voulais en venir Neville avec un peu de tristesse)

\- De quoi est fait ta baguette ?(ajouta Ginny)

\- Bois de peuplier, trente et un centimètres virgule quinze et crin de Kelpie l'un des deux seuls qu'il lui restait. (dit-il en montrant sa nouvelle baguette à tout le monde).

Peu de temps après, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

\- Oh… bonjour, Harry, dit une voix mal assurée. Hum… tu as passé de bonnes vacances? (dit alors une magnifique jeune eurasienne aux longs cheveux noirs et brillants lui souriait)

\- Ah, heu… salut, (dit Harry, l'air ahuri) oui assez bonne par moment et toi ?

\- Hum… ça pouvait aller… je voulais simplement te dire bonjour… alors, au revoir (dit la jeune fille)

Le teint virant au rose vif, elle referma la porte et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Harry se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la banquette en poussant un grognement.

\- Qui était ce ?

\- C'était Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.(dit alors Ginny d'unair grognon) Harry a un faible pour elle.

\- Même pas vrai (dit l'intéressé)

\- Si c'est vrai tu la même invitée au bal l'année dernière

\- Je n'y suis pas allé avec elle

\- Car elle était déjà prise

\- En tout cas je trouve qu'il dément un peu fort tout faible pour cette jeune fille à mon gout pour que cela ne soit pas vrai (dit alors Gabriel pour taquiner Harry avec un petit sourire)

\- Entièrement d'accord (conclu Luna)

Ron et Hermione restèrent absents pendant près d'une heure. Le chariot à friandises était déjà passé, ils avaient fini leurs friandises et s'échangeaient les cartes trouvées dans les Chocogrenouilles lorsque Ron et Hermione entrèrent enfin dans le compartiment.

\- Je meurs de faim, dit Ron.

Il prit une Chocogrenouille des mains d'Harry et se jeta sur la banquette à côté de lui. Il déchira le papier d'emballage, arracha la tête de la grenouille d'un coup de dents et s'abandonna contre le dossier en fermant les yeux, comme s'il avait eu une matinée harassante.

\- Il y a deux préfets de cinquième année dans chaque maison. Un garçon et une fille. (annonça Hermione, apparemment très mécontente)

\- Et devine qui est le préfet de Serpentard ? (dit Ron, les yeux toujours fermés)

\- Malefoy, (répondit aussitôt Harry)

\- Bien sûr (dit Ron avec amertume)

\- Et la fille, c'est bien entendu cette vraie bourrique de Pansy Parkinson (lança Hermione d'un ton féroce). Comment elle a fait pour être préfète, elle est plus bête qu'un troll endormi…

\- Et à Poufsouffle, c'est qui ?

\- Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot, (dit Ron)

\- Et Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil pour Serdaigle (ajouta Hermione pour Luna)

\- On est censés faire des rondes dans le couloir de temps en temps, et on a le droit de donner des punitions à ceux qui se conduisent mal. J'ai hâte de coincer Crabbe et Goyle…(dit Ron)

\- Tu ne dois pas profiter de ta position, Ron ! lança sèchement Hermione.

\- C'est ça, oui, et Malefoy non plus n'en profitera pas du tout, répliqua Ron d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Alors, tu vas t'abaisser à son niveau ?

\- Ah la maxime qui dit que de grands pouvoirs implique de grandes responsabilités, Ron tu vas devoir faire des efforts pour être digne de cette maxime, et des grand êtres qui l'on perpétuée (dit alors Gabriel avec sérieux tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry) le dernier à fait de grandes choses de très grandes choses.

\- Oui (ajouta Harry ) il a sauvé plusieurs milliers de vies, combattu des monstres et des criminelles redoutables, il pouvait grimper sur les murs et se balançait d'immeuble en immeuble.

\- Peut-être devrions nous ramener une araignée radioactif pour quelle morde notre jeune ami promit a d'aussi grande responsabilité

\- Tu as raison, je ne crois pas qu'il y arrivera sans cette petite aide, mais trouver la bonne araignée risque d'être compliqué.

\- Alors, nous recueillerons chaque araignée que nous croiserons pour les mettre dans son lit je suis certains que ça marchera.

N'en pouvant plus Hermione éclata de rire, Luna, Ginny et Neville rigolaient aux aussi même s'ils ne comprenaient pas l'allusion. Car même s'ils ne connaissaient pas Peter Parker tout Poudlard connaissait la peur des araignées de Ron depuis l'incident de l'épouvantar en troisième année.

Au même moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour la troisième fois. Pour laisser apparaitre un petit blond platine à l'air aristocratique accompagné de deux gorilles

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? (lança Harry d'un ton agressif)

\- Soit poli, Potter, sinon je serai obligé de te donner une retenue (dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante en regardant l'essemble du compartiment) contrairement à toi, l'ensemble des professeurs m'ont jugé compétant pour être nommé préfet, ce qui signifie que, contrairement à toi, j'ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions.

\- C'est ça, répliqua Harry, mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin alors sors d'ici et fiche-nous la paix.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville éclatèrent de rire. Malefoy pinça les lèvres.

\- Je vois que tu ne sais toujours pas choisir les personnes qui t'entourent le balafrer (dit-il en regardant les personnes autour d'Harry) une sang de bourbe, des traites à leurs sangs, une folle et ….. tu es qui toi ?

\- Quant à moi, je vois que l'éducation des sorciers de bonnes familles Anglaise laisse à désirer, honnêtement qu'un sion de la prestigieuse et ancienne famille Malfoy, ose utiliser des mots aussi abjecte et répugnant de façon si naturel comme s'il était normal de les utiliser à tout bout de chant, m'indispose quelque peu et me fait demander la façon dont il a été élevé. Peut-être devrais-je envoyer mes souvenirs de cette discussion au département de justice magique surtout celle concernant les mineurs. C'est vrai s'il est courant d'utiliser d'un tel langage dans la noble maison Malfoy que pourrait-il avoir d'autre. Je pense que les services sociaux devrait faire une enquête, vous ne pensez pas (dit Gabriel au reste de la cabine pour avoir leurs appuis, ceux-ci se mordaient leurs poing pour ne pas éclater de rire)

\- Tu oses te moquer de ma famille, sache que ma famille remonte à plus de six cents ans et que mon père l'une des plus grandes fortune d'Angleterre et un proche du Ministre. Qui que tu sois, tu ferais mieux de te taire et de savoir où est ta place.

\- Tu essais de me faire peur en me révélant que tu n'as aucune influence ni aucun pouvoir par toi-même, et tout ce que tu peux faire et de jouer en ta faveur celle de ton paternel. Je dois dire que je suis rudement impressionné, à tel point que j'en tremble de partout.

\- Fait attention à ce que tu oses dire (dit-il en levant sa baguette)

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une syllabe que six baguettes s'étaient retrouvées devant son nez.

\- Quant à mon nom je suis Gabriel Lug Mac Rieve, Lord de la maison Mac Rieve et Smith. Héritier de Serdaigle et Poufsoufle et vu que le lignage semble important pour toi sache que le mien remonte à plus de mille ans et que je suis moi aussi l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre.

Draco mouché, quitta le cabine non sans lance un regard assassin à Gabriel et Harry. Le reste du voyage se passa sans anicroche plusieurs personnes sont venus saluer les personnes avec qui se trouvait Gabriel et se présenter à lui. Ron le défia une nouvelle fois aux échecs, et le reste du trajet il le passa à lire un des livres que Démétria lui avait confiée tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur progression vers le nord. Lorsque le soir tomba et que les lumières s'allumèrent dans les wagons, les filles demandèrent aux garçons de sortirent le temps qu'elles se changent et les garçons firent de même une fois les filles revêtues de leurs robes sorcières. Hermione et Ron épinglèrent soigneusement sur leur poitrine leur insigne de préfet.

Enfin, le train commença à ralentir et ils entendirent le tumulte habituel des élèves qui se précipitaient pour rassembler leurs bagages et leurs animaux, prêts à descendre. Comme Ron et Hermione étaient censés superviser les opérations, ils sortirent du compartiment, confiant au reste du groupe le soin de s'occuper de Pattenrond et de Coquecigrue.

\- Gabriel, le professeur Dumbledore a fait part aux préfets de te dire que tu dois aller avec les premières années pour ta répartition. (dit Hermione avant de partir)

\- Je peux prendre Emeraude si tu vœux ? (lui dit Neville tandis que Luna s'occuper de Coquecigrue)

Quand ils sortirent du compartiment, parmi la foule qui avait envahi le couloir, la fraîcheur nocturne leur picota le visage. Ils avancèrent lentement vers la portière la plus proche et ils pouvaient déjà sentir l'odeur des pins qui bordaient le chemin du lac. Descendu sur le quai, il regarda autour de lui, pour se diriger vers la file de première année rangée par deux sous la direction d'une vieille dame à l'aire austère.

\- Mr Mac Rieve je présume (lui dit-elle alors que le reste des élèves de première année le regarder en se demandant pourquoi un grand faisait le voyage avec eux)

\- C'est bien moi

\- Je suis le professeur Gobe-Planche, vous devez venir avec nous pour votre répartition

Et c'est ainsi que séparé de ses nouveaux amis il se dirigea vers le lac ou les attendaient plusieurs barques. Le trajet fut comme dans les livres et comme on le lui avait décrit, tout simplement magique. Si au départ ils n'étaient éclairés que par les lanternes sur les barques, au détour d'un bosquet ils purent apercevoir les tours du château et au fur et à mesures de leurs avancés vers Poudlard, plusieurs feux follet s'illuminèrent pour qu'ils découvrent la splendeur de leur nouveau lieu de résidence.

Plusieurs créatures marines sortir de l'eau pour regarder les futurs élèves, mais étrangement la plupart des sirènes le regardait lui et le saluait.

Arrivée à l'intérieure du bâtiment, ils furent dirigés dans une pièce proche de la grande salle où ils furent accueillis par le professeur Mcgonagall

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis le professeur Mcgonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette partition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

L'attente fut pour Gabriel un moment de stress dont il n'avait pas conscience, il se demandait dans quelle maison il serait réparti tout en regardant les premières années élaboraient plusieurs théories sur le système de répartition. Certains lui demandèrent s'il le savait, mais Gabriel leur mentirent en disant qu'étant lui-même nouvel élève il n'en avait aucune idée. Après tout si même leurs familles ne les avaient pas informés c'est qu'il y avait surement une raison.

\- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, (dit le professeur McGonagall après être revenue)

Il traversa le hall d'entrée éclairé par des torches enflammées, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle. L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Un plafond magique d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles avec quelques nuages semblable au ciel qu'on apercevait à travers les hautes fenêtres, des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, il répara assez facilement ces amis à la table de Gryffondor ainsi que la petite Luna à celle de Serdaigle. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, des fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Et devant eux sur un tabouret le professeur McGonagall installa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé et Gabriel se permit de sourire devant le Choixpeau magique. L'école tout entière attendit en retenant son souffle. La déchirure qui traversait l'étoffe, juste au-dessus du bord, s'ouvrit alors largement et le Choixpeau magique chanta sa chanson :

Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf

Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf

Les fondateurs de notre noble école

De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole

Rassemblés par la même passion

Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition

De répandre leur savoir à la ronde

Dans l'école la plus belle du monde

« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »

Décidèrent les quatre compagnons

Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait

Où la destinée les séparerait.

Toujours amis à la vie à la mort

Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor

Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle

Tel 's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Maintenant en cette période troublée

Les quatre maisons sont divisées

Et maintenant écoutaient mon espérance

Oubliaient la haine et la suspicion

Pour des griefs d'avant votre naissance

Et vers un belle avenir avançons

Aujourd'hui les descendants

Des quatre sont présents

Par droit de lignée ou de vainqueurs

Il vas vous falloir avancer sans peur

Car les choses doivent changés

Pour maintenir l'unité

L'ennemie est à nos portes

Et pour vaincre il faut faire mainforte

Maintenant il me faut accomplir ma destinée

Qui est de vous répartir chaque année

Mais gardaient en tête mon conseil

Et surtout n'en perdaient pas le sommeil

Soyez avertis et prenez conscience

La répartition maintenant commence.

Le chapeau redevint immobile et la salle éclata en applaudissements et de murmures et de marmonnements divers. D'un bout à l'autre de la Grande Salle, les élèves échangeaient des commentaires avec leurs voisins.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot Eric !

Un petit garçon blond sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré, s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur McGonagal posa le chapeau sur sa tête

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Le petit garçon couru jusque la table des Poufsouffle ou il fut accueilli par une ovation et une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années qui lui ressemblait.

\- Abercrombie, Euan

Ainsi de suite, le professeur McGonagal appela chacun des premières années par ordre alphabétique. Quand la file des premières années fut entièrement passée, il ne restait plus que Gabriel qui attendait sa propre répartition,

\- Aujourd'hui, (dit Dumbledore après s'être levé) chose n'est pas coutume, nous accueillons un élève qui rentrera directement en cinquième année, cela est déjà arrivé dans le passé même si cela reste rare, j'espère que la maison qui le recueillera le considèrera comme parti de la famille même s'il n'a pas étudié avec vous les quatre premières années.

\- Mac Rieve Gabriel (appela finalement le professeur McGonagal)

Gabriel confiant avança tranquillement jusqu'au tabouret sous les chuchotements de l'ensemble des élèves, après tout il ne fallait pas être nait de la dernière pluie pour savoir que le choixpeau parler en partie de lui quant aux descendants des quatre, maintenant restait à savoir qui était le descendant des deux derniers fondateurs. Quand il s'assit sur le tabouret il reçut le choixpeau sur sa tête, celui si lui couvrait les yeux. Après quelque seconde il entendit une voix dans son esprit :

\- Peux-tu s'il te plais retirer tes bouclier d'occlumentie, ils sont imperméables et je n'arrive pas à atteindre tes souvenirs sans forcer tes défenses.

\- Je n'ai aucun boucliers

\- Je peux t'assurer que si. Oh un naturel, tout comme ta grand-mère, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Alors, faisons les choses autrement, peux-tu m'emmener à l'endroit où tu te retrouves dans ton esprit lorsque tu veux accéder à tes souvenirs c'est ainsi que j'avais finalement procédé avec elle.

Aussitôt Gabriel se projeta dans sa bibliothèque spirituelle, tout était comme d'habitude, il trouva cependant devant lui un tabouret avec le choixpeau qui examinait les lieux émerveillé.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas visité un tel esprit, (il s'avança vers certains ouvrages) je vois de la bravoure (ajouta après avoir ouvert certains livres et visionner ses souvenirs) une grande envie de faire tes preuves, mais je vois surtout que comme l'une de tes ancêtres et ancienne amie, tu as une fidélité envers tes proches, qui est sans limite et tout comme Sersaigle en personne ta soif de connaissance est elle aussi sans limite. Si je n'avais vu la structure de ton esprit je ne serais pas choisir entre les maisons de tes illustre ancêtres.

Cependant, avant de te révéler mon choix je me permets de te donner un petit conseil, tu devrais apprendre l'Occlumentie, tes barrières naturel sont pratiquement imperméable mais, une fois franchi tu te retrouves sans défense.

Bien maintenant, il ne fait aucun doute que ta place est dans cette maison alors réglons ça dans les formes !

\- SERDAIGLE annonça haut et fort le choixpeau alors que la table de sa nouvelle maison lui faisait une standing ovation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Et voilà l'arrivée du 12eme chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. en attendant j'attends vos reviews, je me répète mais, je ne mords pas et les critiques et commentaires sont toujours constructifs.**

 **Chapitre 12 – Une journée palpitante**

La répartition terminée, Gabriel alla s'asseoir à côté de Luna qui avait déjà récupéré Emeraude car, celle-ci était sur ses genoux.

Certains élèves de Serdaigle commencèrent à se présenter lorsque Dumbledore se leva et dit d'une voix claironnante, les bras écartés et le visage illuminé d'un sourire rayonnant

\- À ceux qui sont ici pour la première, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Alors, bon appétit !

Dès qu'il s'assit, des plats innombrables avaient surgi de nulle part et les cinq longues tables croulaient sous les rôtis, les pâtés, les panachés de légumes, le pain, les sauces et les bonbonnes de jus de citrouille. Gabriel décida de faire honneur à la cuisine anglaise et goûta quelques mets savoureux.

Luna à ces côtés lui parla de ses vacances et de sa chasse aux nargoles, qui avait malheureusement échouée, mais qui avait relevé une grande aventure. Gabriel rit énormément avec Luna des situations cocasses de la famille Lovegood avait traversée lors de son périple. Il faut dire que débuter ces recherche dans la forêt de Brocéliande et finir courser par des Tanukis dans la campagne japonaise avait de quoi faire rire n'importe qui.

Durant le repas il fit aussi la connaissance de certains membres de sa maison, notamment celle de Padma Patil, de Terry Boot et de Michael Corner qui étaient de la même année que lui mais, aussi celle de Cho Chang et de Marietta Edgecombe qui était une année au-dessus de lui. A la fin du repas Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois pour faire son discours.

\- À présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année, déclara Dumbledore. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès – il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi. (dit-il en regardant certain Gryffondor notamment les jumeaux Weasley).

Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler, pour la quatre cents soixante-deuxième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau.

Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis, dépourvus du moindre enthousiasme, pour saluer ses nouveaux professeurs.

\- Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu le…

\- Hum, hum

Dumbledore regarda discrètement, mais avec une hostilité non dissimulé le professeur de DFC

\- Comme je vous l'annonçais, les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu comme chaque année début Oct…

\- Hum, hum

\- Oui professeur Ombrage, souhaiteriez-vous un bonbon à la menthe, ou un sirop pour la toue je suis certains que notre infirmière Mme Pomfresh a de quoi vous soulager.

\- Non merci, cher directeur, je souhaiterais juste ajouter quelques mots à votre discours de bienvenue de la part du ministère.

\- Mais je vous en prie, faites donc ! (se contentât de dire Dumbledore en secouant ses épaules)

Il se rassit avec élégance et regarda le professeur Ombrage d'un air intéressé comme si rien ne pouvait lui procurer plus grand plaisir que de l'écouter parler. D'autres membres du corps enseignant ne se montrèrent pas aussi habiles à cacher leur surprise et leur hostilité.

\- C'est fort aimable à vous, cher directeur, minauda le professeur Ombrage.

Gabriel était fort étonné que cette bonne femme soit professeure de DFC, il avait pourtant bien demandé au professeur Dumbledore de trouver rapidement un nouveau professeur s'il ne voulait pas avoir de surprise à la rentrée. Celui-ci avait même dit à la mi-août avoir peut-être trouvé un candidat potentiel venant de France. A parement le ministère avait dû s'immiscer plus rapidement que prévu pour désavouer la candidature du français pour mettre le crapaud à la place.

Des informations qu'il avait reçus de Dora avant de partir pour Poudlard, l'enquête qu'il avait imposé au ministère sur l'attaque des détraqueurs était au point mort. Deux jeunes aurors avaient été chargés de l'enquête, ils avaient assez rapidement appris que l'ordre d'attaquer Harry Potter venait d'un membre du ministère, mais quand ils commencèrent à poser des questions à certains membres du ministère qui avaient les qualifications requises pour ordonner une attaque, ils se frottèrent à un mur et revinrent assez confus au bureau en disant que les détraqueurs avaient peut-être finalement décidé d'attaquer eux-mêmes le gamin pour le bien de la communauté.

Amélia Bones avait ordonné une enquête plus discrète à des aurors plus confirmer dont elle avait confiance, entre autre Kingsley Shacklebolt, cependant celui ou celle qui avait ordonné l'attaque avait réussi à effacer toutes ces traces. Soit avec des sortilèges de contraintes et de confusion comme pour les deux jeunes aurors soit avec des pots de vins. Seul Gabriel, savait que c'était le crapaud qui en était l'origine, il ne l'avait dit qu'à deux personnes, Dumbledore et Sirus et tous deux avait promis de se taire. Comme ayant aucune preuve ils ne pouvaient finalement rien faire. C'est donc avec circonspection qu'il écouta le discours propagandiste du ministère que nous offrait Ombragedetout.

\- Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard, et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi ! J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis !

Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement.

Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées.

Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Une fois assit, plusieurs personnes commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, Gabriel pu voir à la table de Gryffondor Hermione essayait de faire comprendre à ses deux amis ce qu'ils avaient loupé du discours, les Serpentard eux faisait comme si cela les concernaient pas, mais si l'on regardait bien on pouvait voir certain inquiet. Les Poufsouffle se préparent à organiser plusieurs grouped d'étude pour palier au futur problème. A sa table, plusieurs élèves plus âgés se demandaient à qu'elle point le ministère aller s'imposer dans le cursus scolaire de Poudlard.

\- Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant, (dit Dumbledore en s'inclinant vers elle). À présent, comme je vous l'annonçais, les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu début octobre, une demande formelle à votre directeur de maison doit être établi avant de pouvoir participer aux sélections. Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège !

Dumbledore donna un coup de baguette magique et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

\- Chacun chantera sur son air préféré ( ajouta Dumbledore)

\- Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,

Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,

Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve

Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,

On veut avoir la tête bien pleine

Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine

Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,

Qui mijote dans nos crânes,

Oblige-nous à tout étudier,

Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,

Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse

Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce

C'était de l'avis de Gabriel, la plus grande cacophonie qu'il n'ait jamais entendu et il avait déjà entendu sa petite sœur chanter, c'est peu dire. La soirée terminée, il suivi Luna et le reste des Serdaigle jusque leur salle commune.

La salle commune de Serdaigle était une véritable merveille, le rêve coquin pour tout amoureux des livres qui se respectent. Elle se trouvait dans l'aile ouest du château au cinquième étage. Pour y entrer, on devait répondre correctement à une question posée par une statue en forme d'aigle. La salle commune était un grand espace circulaire aéré avec trois hautes fenêtres en arcades en face de l'entrée, de la soie bleue et bronze était sur les murs, une immense bibliothèque se trouvait sur tout le pan de mur de droite. Une porte s'y trouvait pour accéder sur un espace de travail. Sur le pan de mur de gauche on pouvait voir une grande cheminée, au centre de la pièce se trouvait plusieurs fauteuils, banquettes, rockinchers et petites tables pour pouvoir lire et bavarder en toute quiétude. Au pied des trois fenêtres se trouvait une statue de marbre blanc de Rowana Serdaigle .

De chaque côté des fenêtres on apercevait un accès pour aller aux chambres, à droite pour les garçons et à gauche pour les filles. Les chambres étaient divisées sur sept niveaux, chaque niveau regroupait les étudiants par promotions, il leur était attribué à leurs premières années et restait le même jusque la fin de leurs scolarités. Chaque niveau était composé de la même façon un palier avec une porte dont le nom de la promotion et de chaque membre composant la chambré écrit sur une petite plaque, une mini salle commune avec un poêle à bois et plusieurs poufs couleurs bronzes sur un tapis bleu. De part et d'autre de la mini salle commune se trouvait plusieurs portes, l'une d'elle menait jusqu'à une salle de bain commune, ou se trouvait plusieurs lavabos, un accès pour aller aux douches, un autres pour aller dans une salle avec une grande baignoire et un dernier accès pour les commodités. Les autres portes autour de la mini salle commune amenés chacune à une chambre individuelle. Contrairement aux chambres de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle qui étaient communes par promotions, où celles de Serpentard qui elles étaient en binôme. Serdaigle était la seule maison qui disposait de chambre individuelle.

Rien de grandiloquent, juste un lit à baldaquin d'un mètre quarante sur deux, des rideaux en soie aux couleurs de la maison, de même que la parure du lit. Un plaid blanc était négligemment posé sur le lit. Une armoire pour rangée ses habits, ainsi qu'un bureau et une petite bibliothèque pour entreposer ses livres personnel.

Gabriel partageait le cinquième niveau avec ces camarade masculin de sa nouvelle promotion soit Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Logan Reynolds et Anthony Goldstein. Ses camarade de promotion féminine était Mandy Brocklehurst, Sue Li, Padma Patil et Paméla Fancourt.

Dans la salle commune il eut droit à un véritable interrogatoire par certains Serdaigle, ils voulaient savoir d'où il venait, si il avait de la famille là-bas, comment était son monde d'origine, comment était sa famille et bien d'autres questions. Gabriel essaya de répondre à la plupart des questions jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwick directeur de la maison Serdaigle vienne leur dire qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Gabriel se réveilla le lendemain de bonne heure, il avait posé sa malle appartement au pied du lit, ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire et entreposé ses livres dans sa petite bibliothèque qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que des livres y été mis. Un grand coussin avait été mis à côté de son lit, Emeraude dormait dessus, il avait dû demander à un elfe de maison un panier pour son renard, l'elfe était revenu plus tard avec cette énorme coussin, Emeraude l'avait tout de suite adopté.

Après avoir fait ses exercices matinaux pour garder la forme, il alla prendre une douche et attendit dans la salle commune que ces camarades de dortoir se lèvent aussi pour aller dans la grande salle. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car Terry, Michael et Anthony descendirent ensemble.

\- On a frappé à ta porte, quand on a vu que tu ne répondais pas on a décidé de t'attendre dans la salle commune pour aller prendre le petit dej ensemble (dit Terry)

\- Je suis un lève tôt, Logan n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Lui, il lui faut une plombe pour se lever, il arrivera comme d'habitude prendre un croissant et un jus de citrouille dix minutes avant la reprise des cours. (dit avec dédain Michael)

\- On l'a réveillé, avant de descendre il nous rejoindra plus tard (ajouta Anthony)

Pendant leur discussion les filles étaient elles aussi descendus. C'est ainsi que tous ensemble ils descendirent à la grande salle prendre le petit déjeuner, Emeraude sur les talons. Une fois à table Gabriel trouva Luna en train de lire un livre, plusieurs autres élèves de Serdaigle étaient aussi présent. La plupart des Poufsouffle, quelque rare Gryffondor et la moitié des Serpentard.

Gabriel s'assit au côté de Luna les autres camarades de classes à ses côtés, il prit un bol de chocolats chaux, des croissants un grand verre de jus d'orange, le jus de citrouille n'était pas pour lui et continua la discussion qu'il avait eu en descendant avec ses camarades de classes sur les cours, les différents professeurs et la vie de Poudlard en général.

Le professeur Flitwick arriva peu de temps avant la fin du petit déjeuner et donna à Padma et Anthony les différents emplois du temps, Logan arriva juste à ce moment. Avant de partir, Flitwick caressa Emeraude et dit à Gabriel que le renard devrait être mis dans le dortoir avant la reprise des cours, des elfes de maison s'occuperait de le nourrir lui et tous les autres animaux des étudiants tant qu'ils étaient à l'école et que seul durant le petit déjeuner, le repas et les weekends ils étaient autorisés à quitter les dortoirs pour accompagner les étudiants. Sur cet entrefait Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps.

Lundi :

8h00 / 10h00 -cours de sortilège (Poufsouffle / Serdaigle)

10h00 / 12h00 -cours de botanique (Gryffondor / Serdaigle)

13h00 / 15h00 -cours de potion (Poufsouffle / Serdaigle)

15h00 / 17h00 -cours de arithmancie (cours commun)

17h00 / 18h00 –Etudes

Mardi :

8h00 / 10h00 -cours de métamorphose (Sepentard / Serdaigle)

10h00 / 12h00 -cours de DFC (Poufsouffle / Serdaigle)

13h00 / 15h00 -cours de Runes (cours commun)

15h00 / 17h00 -cours de rattrapage

17h00 / 18h00 –Etudes

Mercredi :

8h00 / 10h00 -cours de potion (Poufsouffle / Serdaigle)

10h00 / 12h00 -cours de histoire de la magie (Gryffondor / Serdaigle)

13h00 / 15h00 -cours de sortilège (Poufsouffle / Serdaigle)

15h00 / 17h00 -cours de botanique (Gryffondor / Serdaigle)

17h00 / 18h00 –Etudes

22h00 / 23h00 – Astronomie (Sepentard / Serdaigle)

Jeudi :

8h00 / 10h00 -cours de métamorphose (Sepentard / Serdaigle)

10h00 / 12h00 -cours de DFC (Poufsouffle / Serdaigle)

13h00 / 15h00 -cours de arithmancie (cours commun)

15h00 / 17h00 -cours de Runes (cours commun)

17h00 / 18h00 –Etudes

Vendredi :

8h00 / 10h00 -cours de sortilège (Poufsouffle / Serdaigle)

10h00 / 12h00 -cours de botanique (Gryffondor / Serdaigle)

13h00 / 15h00 -cours de histoire de la magie (Gryffondor / Serdaigle)

15h00 / 17h00 -cours de potion (Poufsouffle / Serdaigle)

17h00 / 18h00 –Etudes

22h00 / 23h00 – Astronomie (Sepentard / Serdaigle)

Samedi :

8h00 / 10h00 -cours de métamorphose (Sepentard / Serdaigle)

10h00 / 12h00 -cours de DFC (Poufsouffle / Serdaigle)

\- Et bien on peut dire que l'on est servi, principalement que des doubles cours (dit Padma)

\- Oui, le professeur Flitwick nous avait prévenus (ajouta Sue)

\- C'est quoi ses cours de rattrapage (dit Michael qui regardait l'emploi du temps de Gabriel derrière son dos)

\- C'est pour approfondir mes connaissances, depuis mon arrivée le professeur en début d'été le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait suivre des cours pour apprendre les connaissances de base des quatre premières années. Maintenant, bien que ciblé, ces cours vont me permettre d'approfondir ce que j'ai appris pour pouvoir passer mes BUSE comme tout le monde à la fin de l'année.

\- Tu as eu des cours durant tes vacances, dur ! (ajouta Logan)

\- Il le fallait bien si je voulais être au niveau, et cela m'a permis de connaitre certains de mes futurs professeurs.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation tout en se dirigent vers leur salle commune déposer Emeraude, prendre leurs affaires de cours et se brosser les dents puis se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours de sortilège était au troisième étage. Gabriel attendait avec le reste des Serdaigle et certains Poufsouffle dans le couloir que le cours commence quand il fut interpellé par une Poufsouffle.

Elle devait faire un mètre soixante, elle avait de longs cheveux roux, les yeux gris, un sourire timide dans un visage d'ange. Le corps svelte on voyait que contrairement à la plupart des sorcier que Gabriel avait croisé jusque maintenant quel pratiquait régulièrement une activité physique.

\- Bonjour Lord Mac Rieve, je me nomme Susan Bones, ma tante Amélia Bones m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Susan. Ta tante m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi, pas la peine de me vouvoyer je suis un élève comme les autres, je préfère cela. Quant à mon titre de Lord tout comme mes sièges au Magenmagot je ne peux y prétendre qu'à mes dix-sept ans et comme ça ne fait que quelque mois que je suis au courant de mes titres, fait comme moi, et n'y pense pas.

\- Oui j'imagine que ça doit faire beaucoup de bouleversements.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, sincèrement ma mère aurait pu me prévenir avant que j'atterrisse ici. Il faut dire qu'apprendre que je ne rêvais pas et que j'étais issu d'une grande famille de sorcier fut un véritable choque pour moi.

\- A bon ! Tu n'as jamais fait de magie accidentel, où tu étais avant.

\- Etrangement tu es la première personne qui me pose la question. J'ai moi-même posé la question au professeur Dumbledore. Il m'a répondu qu'un blocage avait été effectué sur ma magie et que celui-ci fut brisé lors de mon voyage.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La raison est assez simple et j'avoue comprendre ma mère et ma grand-mère sur la raison de ce blocage. Imagine vivre dans un monde ou la magie n'est pas censée exister et que tu transplane d'un coup de la cour de récré alors que tu jouais avec tes amis. Il y a de quoi causer un grand choque autour de toi, alerté les autorités, les journalistes et tout le tintouin c'est la raison pour laquelle mes parents ont posé ce blocage sur ma magie et surement sur celle de ma sœur. Pour éviter les émanations de magie accidentel avant nos quinze ans.

\- Pourquoi, quinze ans on apprend à utiliser nos pouvoir vers onze ans normalement. Même les enfants nées-moldu apprennent qu'ils sont sorcier à cet âge ?

\- Eh bien selon mes recherches, et les études du professeur Dumbledore sur ma famille, c'est à quinze ans que nos pouvoir de voyager dans différents mondes s'éveille. Donc peut être que ma famille à sceller nos pouvoirs de sorciers en attendant que nous puissions voyager ici pour apprendre à utiliser notre magie dans un environnement où nous ne risquerions pas d'éveiller les soupçons, avec d'autres sorciers de notre âge, des professeurs expérimentés et une infrastructure adéquate.

\- Oui c'est vrai, que vu sous cet angle, ça a du sens.

\- Crois-moi j'y ai beaucoup réfléchis depuis mon arrivé (ajoutât Gabriel avec amusement)

Le professeur Flitwick arriva à ce moment pour les convier dans la salle de cours. La salle en elle-même était rectangulaire, la porte d'entrée se trouvait dans un coin, à gauche de l'entrée, sur tout un pan de mur, il y avait plusieurs étagères ou étaient rangés différents ustensiles tels que plumes, coussins, bûches et plein d'autre bric à brac. Sur le mur d'en face une immense fenêtre en arcade, avec au pied de cette fenêtre le bureau du professeur Flitwick recouvert de livres. Un espace central était aménagé depuis le bureau jusqu'aux étagères. De part et d'autre de cet espace on y trouvait les pupitres des étudiants. Gabriel s'assit au côté de sa nouvelle amie Susan et ils continuèrent leur conversation en attendant que l'ensemble de la classe s'assoit et que le professeur commence le cours en expliquant l'importance des BUSE.

\- Ce que vous devez toujours avoir en tête, c'est que ces examens peuvent influencer votre avenir pour de longues années ! Si vous n'avez pas encore sérieusement pensé à la carrière que vous choisirez, il est temps de le faire. Et en attendant, je le crains, il nous faudra travailler plus dur que jamais pour être sûrs de mettre toutes les chances de votre côté ! (couina le professeur Flitwick, perché sur une pile de livres qui lui permettait de voir par-dessus son bureau)

Ils passèrent ensuite plus d'une heure à réviser les sortilèges d'Attraction qui, pour Gabriel ne fût pas très compliqué car, c'était le dernier sortilège que lui avait appris le professeur Flitwick,. Il termina le cours en leur donnant une grande quantité de devoirs en leur disant qu'ils devraient s'y habituer.

La même chose se produisit, au cours de botanique où il retrouva Neville, Harry et les autres. Pour la première fois ils entrèrent dans la serre numéro six selon les dire de Neville c'était là qu'il avait les plantes les plus intéressantes. Ils étudièrent la rose sanguine, une rose qui se nourrissait exclusivement de sang magique et qui était l'ingrédient principal de nombreuse potion de guérison encore plus si elle était nourrie du sang saint du sorcier qu'elle était censée guérir. Cependant, comme de nombreuses innovations pour faire le bien, elle pouvait être dévoyée pour causer d'innombrables mal.

Lors du déjeuner il s'assit avec Neville à la table de Poufsouffle au côté de Susan, ce qui entraîna plusieurs regards curieux. Il n'était pas rare que des élèves s'assoit à d'autres tables pour manger, a vrai dire, selon le règlement les élèves devaient manger à leur table que lors des dinés officiel comme la répartition, Halloween, Noël, repas de fin d'année et tant d'autres mais, cela restait tout de même exceptionnel. A la fin du déjeuner Gabriel se dirigea vers Harry avec Neville.

\- Neville vient de m'apprendre que vous aurez DFC cet après-midi avec Ombrage, puis-je te donner un conseil ?

Harry acquiesça tandis qu' Hermione et Ron le regardait intriguer

\- Nous avons tous les deux rencontrer cette bonne femme au ministère lors de ton audience et Sirius t'a surement dit que toutes les lois contre les loup-garou et autres créatures hybrides étaient due en grande partie à son arrivée à son poste. Mon conseil et le suivant, fait profil bas avec elle, ce crapaud xénophobe est à la solde de Cornifou et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris en ce moment Dumbledore et toi n'êtes pas dans ses petits papiers. Ils feront tout pour vous briser et que vous perdiez la face. Alors quoi qu'elle dit, ne réplique pas, prend sur toi et ne joue pas les Gryffondor.

\- N'importe quoi, Harry n'a pas à se rabaisser devant cette femme, si elle n'est pas capable de croire Dumbledore et Harry, elle n'a cas tondre les Hyppogrifes ailleurs.

\- Ron, c'est un professeur elle pourrait nous punir sans le moindre prétexte (dit Hermionne)

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Hermione, les professeurs n'ont pas le droit d'agir ainsi

\- Ah ouai ! Rappelle ça à Rogue alors (ajouta Neville) l'année dernière il m'a enlevé des points juste parce que j'avais respiré trop fort en cours alors que Malfoy se marrait juste derrière moi.

Harry qui se rappelait de cette histoire et qui était aussi l'une des cibles prioritaires de rogue hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

\- Voilà (conclu Gabriel) imagine que le crapaud est une version féminine de Rogue mais, qu'au lieu de te rabaisser elle veut te briser. Croix moi tu n'aimerais pas être punis par elle.

Et c'est sous ses dires que Gabriel rejoint le reste de sa classe en direction des cachots pour assister à son premier cours de potion diriger par la fameuse chauve-souris des cachot.

\- Taisez-vous. (dit Rogue d'une voix glacée en refermant la porte derrière lui)

L'ordre de se taire n'était pas vraiment indispensable. Dès que les élèves avaient entendu la porte se fermer, le calme s'était installé et tout signe d'agitation avait disparu. La simple présence de Rogue suffisait habituellement à assurer le silence de toute une classe.

\- Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, j'aimerais me présenter à notre nouvelle célébrité (dit-il en regardant Gabriel) j'ose croire que vos camarades vous ont expliqués que je déteste les incompétents. En ce qui me concerne, quel que soit votre statut, vous n'aurais aucun cours supplémentaire de ma part. ce sera vous, de récupérer votre retard sur votre temps libre et non sur le mien.

Maintenant, je crois utile de vous rappeler qu'en juin prochain vous aurez à passer un examen important au cours duquel vous devrez apporter la preuve de vos connaissances en matière de composition et d'utilisation des potions magiques. Malgré le crétinisme congénital qui caractérise indubitablement une partie de cette classe, il serait souhaitable que vous arrachiez une mention « acceptable » lors de votre épreuve de BUSE si vous ne voulez pas subir… mon mécontentement.

Son regard s'attarda sur certains élèves.

\- Au terme de cette année, bien entendu, nombre d'entre vous cesseront d'assister à mes cours. Je ne prends en effet que les meilleurs pour la préparation des ASPIC, ce qui signifie que certains n'auront plus qu'à me dire au revoir.

\- Mais avant d'en arriver à ce bonheur des adieux, nous avons encore un an à passer ensemble, aussi, que vous ayez ou non l'intention de passer l'épreuve de potions aux ASPIC, je vous conseille de consacrer tous vos efforts à maintenir le haut niveau que j'attends de mes élèves en année de BUSE. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent demandée au Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Il s'agit du philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Mais je dois vous avertir que si vous avez la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients, celui qui boirait la potion tomberait dans un sommeil profond et peut-être même irréversible. Vous devrez donc vous montrer particulièrement attentifs à ce que vous faites.

Plusieurs élèves se redresserent un peu plus, en affichant une expression d'extrême concentration.

\- Les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation (Rogue agita sa baguette magique) figurent au tableau (ils s'y inscrivirent à cet instant). Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin (il agita à nouveau sa baguette) dans l'armoire (dont la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt). Vous avez environ une heure et demie… Allez-y.

Les cours et les conseils donnés par Androméda Tonks durant les vacances fût pour Gabriel une véritable bénédiction. Il s'aventura dans sa bibliothèque spirituelle pour consulter les livres sur la préparation des ingrédients qu'il allait utiliser ainsi que sur les notes d'Androméda. Une fois cette tâche effectuée, ce qui lui prit près d'une minute, il recopia la recette dans un cahier pour s'en inspirer.

Les graines d'angéliques sylvestres, selon la recette devaient être pressait avec la lame d'un couteau pour en extraire le jus, ce qui fut assez difficile car la graine glissait régulièrement dès qu'on la pressait un peu avec la lame. Mais, selon ses souvenirs pour en extraire un maximum de jus, il suffisait de percer les deux plus grandes aiguilles à chaque extrémité pour que le jus coule tout seul et sans morceau. Il en informa rapidement Susan sa partenaire de labo. Le reste des ingrédients devaient être versés dans le chaudron exactement dans l'ordre et les quantités indiqués. Il fallait tourner le mélange un nombre précis de fois, d'abord dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis dans le sens contraire. Enfin, on devait diminuer la chaleur des flammes jusqu'à une température bien précise pendant une durée déterminée, avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient final.

Une légère vapeur argentée devrait maintenant s'élever de vos potions, annonça Rogue dix minutes avant la fin du cours.

Gabriel regarda sa potion et celle de sa partenaire, et leur deux potions produisaient la vapeur demandée, celle de sa partenaire un peu plus prononcée que la sienne. il regarda autour de lui. Celui de Michael crachait des étincelles noires. D'autres comme celle de Logan produisait des bulles grises. Cependant, une bonne dizaines de potions frémissaient d'une brume de vapeur argentée. Lorsque Rogue passa devant ces chaudrons il accorda avec réticences, cinq points à chacun selon s'il avait plus ou bien réussi sa potion. Cependant, il retira plus de quinze point à Michael, Logan et plusieurs autres pour avoir massacré la leur. Quand il arriva devant son chaudron il avait l'air mécontent de sa réussite, mais lui accorda tout de même cinq points de mauvaise grâce.

\- Ceux d'entre vous qui ont réussi à lire les instructions verseront à présent un échantillon de leur potion dans un flacon en inscrivant clairement leur nom sur l'étiquette et me l'apporteront pour que je puisse l'analyser, dit Rogue. Veuillez noter le sujet du prochain devoir : vous me ferez trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilisation dans les potions magiques, à rendre lundi prochain.

Au final à la fin du cours Serdaigle avait gagné cinq points et Poufsouffle perdu deux points. Selon Susan il faisait souvent ce genre de choses, les peu de points qu'il attribuait était souvent contrebalancé par ceux qu'il retirait en grande quantité.

Au cours d'arithmancie, il retrouva Hermione, ils s'assirent au premier rang et écoutèrent le professeur Vector pendant dix bonnes minutes l'importance des BUSE, ensuite ils étudièrent le formules qui composaient la création du jeu d'échecs sorcier. Il apprit ainsi que selon tel variable il pouvait donner tel personnalité ou voix aux pièces d'échecs. Il décida, lorsqu'il en aura les capacités et les connaissances requises de créer son propre échiquier avec les personnages de ses séries ou films préférer.

Il apprit aussi par Hermione qu'Harry avait écouté son conseil et au plus grand déplaisir d'Ombragedetout l'avait totalement ignoré, ce qui selon Hermione était particulièrement difficile au point où elle n'était pas sûr qu'il tienne toute l'année ainsi.

Gabriel se fit donc la réflexion d'aller voir les jumeaux pour venger et féliciter Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 – Prend-Ombrage- de- tout**

 _« Cours de DFC point de vue de Harry »_

\- Eh bien, bonjour (dit le crapaud alors que l'ensemble des élèves venaient de s'asseoir dans un silence religieux)

Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un vague bonjour.

\- Voyons, voyons, ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plaît, que vous répondiez : « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage. » Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour, tout le monde !

\- Bonjour professeur Ombrage (scandèrent les élèves)

\- Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît.

De nombreux élèves échangèrent des regards sombres. Quand un professeur disait : « Rangez vos baguettes », la leçon qui suivait était rarement passionnante. Harry glissa sa baguette magique dans son sac et sortit plume, encre et parchemin. Le professeur Ombrage ouvrit son sac à main, en tira sa propre baguette et en tapota le tableau noir. Des mots s'inscrivirent aussitôt :

Défense contre les forces du Mal : Retour aux principes de base

\- Bien. Il apparaît que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmentaire, n'est-ce pas ? (déclara le professeur Ombrage). Le changement constant d'enseignants, si l'on peut appeler enseignants une fillette qui a peur de son ombre, un idiot congénitale, un fou évadé d'Azkaban et une créature semi-humaine (ajoute-t-elle dégouté).

Je disais donc le changement constant « d'enseignants », dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère, a eu le fâcheux résultat de vous laisser loin au-dessous du niveau qu'on est en droit d'attendre au début d'une année de BUSE.

Heureusement pour vous, avec ma présence, vous serez certainement satisfaits d'apprendre que ces problèmes vont être désormais résolus. Cette année, en effet, nous aurons un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère. Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes.

Elle tapota à nouveau le tableau noir. Les mots qui s'y étaient inscrits s'effacèrent pour faire place aux objectifs d'apprentissage :

1) Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique.

2) Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée.

3) Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique.

Lorsque tout le monde eut recopié les trois objectifs du professeur Ombrage, elle demanda :

\- Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

Un murmure d'approbation dénuée d'enthousiasme parcourut la classe.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer. Lorsque je vous pose une question, j'aimerais bien que vous me répondiez : « Oui, professeur Ombrage », ou « Non, professeur Ombrage. » Donc, je reprends : Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur ?

\- Oui professeur Ombrage (répondit la classe de mauvaise foi).

\- Très bien. Je voudrais maintenant que vous ouvriez ce livre à la page cinq et que vous lisiez le premier chapitre : « Principes de base à l'usage des débutants ». Et je vous signale qu'il est inutile de bavarder.

Le professeur Ombrage s'éloigna du tableau noir et s'installa dans le fauteuil, derrière le bureau, en observant les élèves de ses yeux de crapaud bordés de cernes. Harry ouvrit son livre à la page 5 et commença à lire.

Le texte était à peu près aussi ennuyeux que les cours du professeur Binns. Ce qui dit en passant, était extrêmement difficile à atteindre. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence et Harry pu voir plusieurs personnes lire et relire le même paragraphe faute de concentration, ou même gribouillé sur leur cahier. Cependant, ce qui attira son attention et bientôt celle d'autres élèves, fût Hermione qui n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir son exemplaire de la Théorie des stratégies de défense magique et qui levait la main les yeux rivés sur le professeur Ombrage qui faisait tout pour l'ignorer. Quand la majorité de la classe se trouva plus intéressée par Hermione que par leur livre soporifique, le professeur Ombrage estima qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps la situation.

\- Souhaitiez-vous poser une question au sujet de ce chapitre ? (demanda-t-elle à Hermione comme si elle venait tout juste de la remarquer).

\- Non, pas au sujet du chapitre (répondit Hermione).

\- Pour l'instant, nous sommes en train de lire. Si vous avez d'autres questions, nous attendrons la fin du cours pour nous en occuper.

\- J'ai une question à propos de vos objectifs d'apprentissage.

Le professeur Ombrage haussa les sourcils.

\- Et vous vous appelez ?

\- Hermione Granger

\- Eh bien, Miss Granger, il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs si vous prenez la peine de les lire attentivement.

\- Je ne le pense pas (dit abruptement Hermione). Rien n'est indiqué au sujet de l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense.

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel de nombreux élèves, sourcils froncés, tournèrent la tête vers le tableau pour relire les trois objectifs qui y étaient toujours inscrits.

\- L'utilisation des sortilèges de défense ? (répéta le professeur Ombrage avec un petit rire). Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à un tel sortilège, Miss Granger. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?

\- Alors, on ne fera pas de magie ? (s'exclama Ron d'une voix sonore).

\- Lorsqu'on veut s'exprimer dans ma classe, on lève la main, Mr…

\- Weasley,( dit Ron qui tendit aussitôt la main en l'air).

Le professeur Ombrage, avec un sourire plus large que jamais, lui tourna le dos. Harry et Hermione levèrent la main à leur tour. Les yeux cernés du professeur s'attardèrent un moment sur Harry, puis elle s'adressa à Hermione :

\- Miss Granger ? Vous vouliez demander autre chose ?

\- Oui. La raison d'être des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est bien de pratiquer des sortilèges de défense, non ?

\- Seriez-vous une experte formée par le ministère, Miss Granger ? (demanda le professeur Ombrage de sa voix faussement aimable.)

\- Non, mais…

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas qualifiée pour définir la raison d'être d'une matière, quelle qu'elle soit. Notre nouveau programme d'études a été établi par des sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et intelligents que vous, Miss Granger. Vous apprendrez ainsi les sortilèges de défense dans des conditions qui garantissent la sécurité et l'absence de risques…

Harry aller intervenir tel un Hyppogriphe en rut, mais il se rappela la mise en garde de Gabriel plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il leva finalement la main et bien que retissant le professeur lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il parle.

\- Professeur Ombrage, connaissant des sorciers ayant passé leur BUSE l'année dernière. Il me semble savoir que pour les épreuves de BUSE en plus de la partie théorique il y a un aspect pratique. Alors, à moins que le ministère dont vous nous parlait depuis tout à l'heure (dit-il avec dédaint) a changé le programme des examens. Comment serons-nous capable de lancer un sort que nous ne connaissons que théoriquement grâce à vos cours qui je ne doute pas serons magistraux, sans l'avoir lancé une seule fois dans un lieu sécuritaire et encadré par une personne responsable et entrainée.

Plusieurs personnes le regardèrent choqué ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction de la part d'Harry. A parement, le professeur Ombrage en faisait partie, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder la bouche ouverte.

\- Mr Potter, (dit-elle au bout d'un moment) comme je le disais plutôt à Miss Granger. Ce programme a été établi par des sorciers plus âgés, compétant et a été approuvé par notre ministère, il ne fait nul doute que si vous suivez ce programme assidûment, vous réussirez parfaitement les épreuves de BUSE.

\- Mhm, j'ai une dernière question si vous me le permettait (ajouta t'il en repensant à son audience et aux agissements de Gabriel). Si lors de nos épreuves la quasi-totalité des élèves échoues lors des épreuves pratiques de DFC, ce qui je doute énormément, car j'ai une absolue confiance en notre ministère et son nouveau programme. Mais dans le cas contraire Merlin nous en préserve qui les élèves, leurs parents ou les journaux devront tenir responsable de cette débâcle. Le ministère, les personnes qui ont rédigé ce programme ou bien vous professeur. Noter que je ne tiens absolument pas que cela arrive et que je n'ai aucune envie que votre carrière en pâtisse (terminât-il avec ironie)

\- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter (dit-elle avec haine) comme vous l'avez si bien dit, si vous étudiez suffisamment bien la théorie, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne puissiez pas exécuter l'un de ces sorts sous le contrôle attentif des responsables de l'examen. (répondit le professeur Ombrage d'un ton dédaigneux)

\- Sans jamais les avoir pratiqués avant ? (demanda Parvati, incrédule). Vous voulez dire qu'Harry avait raison de dire que la première fois qu'on jettera ce genre de sort, ce sera le jour de l'examen ?

\- Levait votre main d'abord mademoiselle. Je répète, si vous avez étudié la théorie suffisamment bien…

\- Et si on se fait attaquer à l'extérieure (demanda Dean en levant la main)

\- Maintenant, je vais éclaircir certaines petites choses.? (reprit le professeur Ombrage en adressant à Dean un sourire exaspérant). On vous a raconté qu'un certain Mage noir était revenu d'entre les morts. Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un mensonge part certain individu bien mal avisé pour discrédité le ministère et ses représentant. Alors, non aucun mage noir n'est en liberté.

Harry aller répliquer, mais Hermione et Ron l'en empêcha, il se contenta de serrer ses poings en imaginant pouvoir lancer un sort bien senti à cette être immonde.

\- Maintenant que nous avons éclairci ce point, nous pouvons revenir à notre cours et je ne tolèrerais plus aucune interruption.(dit-elle en regardant Harry en espèrent qu'il aller enfin perdre son calme)

A la fin du cours, Harry se dépêcha de sortir, ses mains étaient en sang à force de les serrer, les marques de ses ongles bien implanté dans sa chair.

 _« Le lendemain point de vue de Gabriel »_

Gabriel se réveilla vers cinq heures du matin en sursaut, avec l'impression qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre. Il regarda autour de lui, Emeraude dormait sur son coussin. C'est en refaisant un tour de la pièce qu'il aperçut finalement la personne qui l'observait. Cette personne s'approcha du pied de son lit et le regardait furieuse ses bras translucide fermement croisés.

\- Cela fait trois jours que vous êtes à Poudlard et vous n'êtes même pas venu me voir. (dit le fantôme de Serdaigle en colère)

\- Bonjour Helena

\- Votre grand-mère était venu directement me voir le soir de sa répartition (ajoute-t-elle) et vous, depuis votre arrivée au château, vous vous faites des amis, aller en cour, faites de l'exercice et dormait sans même saluer le dernier représentant de votre famille dans ce monde. Ma sœur Abigael doit se retourner dans sa tombe devant l'impolitesse de son descendant.

\- Je suis moi aussi heureux de vous rencontrer (dit Gabriel avec un petit sourire) quoique venir visiter la chambre d'un membre du sexe opposé au petit matin, même si nous sommes apparentés, aurait de quoi en faire jazzé plus d'un !

\- Oh ne soyez pas irrespectueux Gabriel. Sincèrement vous semblez avoir le même sens de l'humour déplorable de votre grand-mère.

\- Je sais, ma mère me le dit souvent (dit-il dans un éclat de rire, un léger sourire apparait sur le visage d'Héléna Serdaigle) alors, racontez-moi tout comment était grand-mère à son arrivée à Poudlard. Il doit bien avoir quelques anecdotes dont je pourrais raconter à mon retour chez ma famille.

\- Tout d'abord (débuta le fantôme qui venait de s'installer sur le lit de Gabriel, le visage rayonnant) vous devez savoir qu'elle a fait fondre son chaudron et causer une explosion monumentale durant son premier cours de potion, les deux premières années elle fut appelé par son professeur de potion et camarades de classes Calamity Melle …

Après plus d'une heure de conversation et plusieurs anecdotes, Gabriel se leva pour aller courir autour du parc avec Emeraude et faire ses exercices matinaux, puis après une bonne douche et déposer son renard dans sa chambre, il prit ses affaires de cours avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses condisciples.

\- Vous ne réussirez jamais vos BUSE ( annonça gravement le professeur McGonagall au début de son cours) sans une application, une pratique et une étude du plus grand sérieux. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que quiconque dans cette classe échoue à l'épreuve de métamorphose, si vous donnez le meilleur de vous-mêmes.

Bien que pour certains (ajouta t'elle en regardant Crabe et Goyle) cela va demander énormément d'effort.

Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler toutes les différents types de métamorphose que nous avons vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

\- La transfiguration, c'est la transformation d'un élément en un autre élément comme transformer le bois en fer. (dit Padma Patil)

\- Bien cinq points pour Serdaigle, qui d'autre ?

\- Le transfert, c'est lorsqu'on change un objet en animal, ou lorsqu'on remplace ou on lui ajoute une propriété d'un animal qui existe (dit Daphné Greengrass)

\- Cinq points pour Serpentard, qui d'autre ?

\- La métamorphose inter-espèces, c'est quand on change un animal en un autre, ou un humain en animal comme une fouine par exemple (dit Michael Corner en regardant Drago Malfoy avec un petit sourire)

Le professeur McGonagall se contentât de le regarder méchamment

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- On a parlé des animagus, ainsi que des sous-catégorie de métamorphose soit partielle ou l'on change juste la couleur ou la texture, mais reste de la même forme. Soit complète ou l'on change entièrement l'objet. (dit Anthony Goldstein)

\- On a aussi parlé de métamorphose total ou simple. Dans le second cas la métamorphose s'annule au bout d'un certain temps tandis que la première elle est définitive ou du moins jusqu'un contre sort soit lancé.(ajouta Théodore Nott)

\- Bien cinq points pour Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Maintenant nous allons commencer l'étude des sortilèges de métamorphose de réduction. Qui est une sous-catégorie des différents types de métamorphoses, elle consiste comme son nom l'indique à transformer un objet ou animal d'une taille considérable en autre un plus petit. Ce type de métamorphose est plus facile que les sortilèges de métamorphose exponentielle qui est son opposé et que l'on n'aborde normalement qu'au niveau des ASPIC. Mais il représente quand même un des exercices magiques des plus délicat parmi tous ceux qui vous seront demandés à votre épreuve de BUSE.

Nous allons commencer en métamorphosant ces bûches (dit-elle en faisant apparaitre plusieurs gros morceaux de bois) en cure dent, puis en aiguille j'ose espérer qu'à la fin de la semaine vous serez capable de transformer cette bûche en tous les éléments que nous avons vu durant le premier semestre de votre première année.

À la fin du double cours, après cinq essais, il avait facilement réussi la première métamorphose demandé, le professeur demanda à tous les élèves qui avaient réussi leur métamorphose, de la réussir trois fois de suite pour poursuivre la suite de leurs cours. C'est là que les problèmes ont commencés, car réduire la taille de l'objet tout en réalisant une transfiguration fût une tâche relativement plus ardus qu'il ne le pensait. Seul deux personnes avaient réussi à transfigurer sa buche en aiguille en argent, la sienne ressemblait plus à une épingle à tricoter qu'à une aiguille, cependant le professeur McGonagall fière de lui, lui dit que pour un élève qui venait juste de commencer il y a quelques mois il s'en sortait pas mal et qu'ils allait réviser les cours de transfiguration durant son rattrapage dans la journée.

\- Bien ce qui n'ont pas réussi leurs transfigurations devront s'entrainer pour la réaliser au début de votre prochain cours jeudi. Mll Greengrass puis-je vous parler quelques minutes.

Gabriel et les Serdaigle se dirigèrent vers leur cours de DFC, ils avaient été briefé la veille par les Gryffondor, cependant ils n'en démordaient pas et voulaient impérativement avoir des cours pratiques en plus des théoriques avant leurs BUSE. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Susan qui lui gardait une place et attendit que l'ensemble des élèves ce soit assis.

\- Bonjour professeur Ombrage (déclamèrent les élèves unanimement)

\- Bien je vois, que vous vous êtes renseignés auprès des élèves que j'ai eu précédemment sur ma manière de faire les cours et que vous avez tous rangez vos baguettes et sorti vos plumes, c'est parfait.

\- Comme avec ses autres classes le professeur Ombrage fit apparaitre les objectifs d'apprentissage sur le tableau noir.

\- Bien. Comme je le disais à vos petits camarades des autres sections, le ministère a approuvé un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie, établit par des sorciers confirmés, qui ont tous été approuvé par le ministère. Ce programme si vous le suivez à la lettre vous permettra de réussir vos examens aussi bien théorique que pratique et ceux, sans avoir à lancer de sort avant de passer devant les examinateurs. Je ne tolèrerais aucune remarque sur ce programme.

Mes prédécesseurs ont été quelque peu laxiste avec vous, ils vous ont donné des cours sur des sujets qui ne sont absolument pas approuvé par le ministère et que vous auriez dû apprendre qu'en étude supérieure dans votre futur spécialisation. Ils vous ont aussi appris que certaine créature ne sont pas « dites des ténèbres » si le ministère stipule qu'elles le sont, ce n'est pas à un sorcier de bas étage, encore moins à une de ces créatures d'affirmer le contraire.

Le ministère à durant ces deux derniers siècles, a défini le nombre de ces créatures dans une liste qui est consultable dans tout bon ouvrage de DFC, on y trouve aussi toutes les créatures semi-humaine que nos plus grands sorciers ont recensés. Bien que cette liste reste encore incomplète vu les innombrables échanges entre des sorciers et des êtres venu dont ne sais où (dit-elle en regardant Gabriel). Me suis-je bien fait comprendre.

Bien alors maintenant maintenant ouvrez votre livre à la page cinq et que vous lisez le premier chapitre : « Principes de base à l'usage des débutants ».

\- On ne fera aucune magie dans votre cours (dit Michael Corner)

\- Cinq points de moins pour Serdaigle, je pense avoir été clair en disant que je n'accepterais aucun commentaire sur le programme et on lève la main avant de parler.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! (ajoutât il)

\- Dix points de moins pour Serdaigle et vous aurez en plus une retenu pour demain soir Mr ?

\- Michael Corner

\- D'autre volontaire, (dit-elle en regardant spécialement Gabriel)

\- Bien alors maintenant, veuillez reprendre votre lecture et je veux entendre les sombrales voler.

Le cours de termina sous un silence de plomb, ou le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre était le son des plumes qui grattaient les parchemins. Gabriel de son côté, était déterminé à se débarrasser du crapaud. Pour cela une idée, lui vint en tête suite aux livres que Dumbledore lui avait remis cet été, comme Ombrage aimait tant le ministère et ces textes autant les utiliser contre elle. Cependant, cela entamerait pas mal de recherches, il fit donc passer un parchemin à Susan, pour lui dire de la retrouver à la bibliothèque ce soir après les cours, il espérait que Neville pourrait les aider aussi. C'est ainsi, inconsciente de ce qu'il allait lui tomber dessus, que le professeur Ombrage les laissa partir prendre le déjeuner non sans leur donner une montagne de devoir.

Après le déjeuner il se dirigea avec Hermione et Sue, à son cours de Runes, la salle de classe se trouvait au cinquième étage pas très loin de la salle d'Arithmancie, dans la tour nord. Devant la classe se trouvait déjà trois Serpentard, Théodore Nott un grand brun ténébreux, Blaise Zabini un garçon athlétique à la peau basané et Daphné Greengrass la reine de glace de serpentard une petite blonde que certaines personnes qualifie derrière son dos de réincarnation d'Aphrodite pour dire à quel point elle était belle, mais avec le caractère de thanatos, cette dernière le regarder étrangement. Quand le professeur Sinistra arriva pour leur ouvrir la porte Logan, Anthony et deux autres élèves de Poufsouffle, Hanna Abbot et Zacharia Smith venait d'arrivée.

Zacharia se comportait étrangement avec lui depuis leur rencontre de la veille où il s'était présenté comme étant le sion de la famille smith et futur Lord smith quoi qu'il en dise. Depuis il ne cessait de regarder Gabriel avec hostilité chaque fois qui le croisait. Le professeur Sinistra lui sourit quand il s'assit au premier rang au côté d'Hermione et leur fit un rapide topo sur l'importance des BUSE elle aussi.

\- Il vous faut savoir, que je n'accepte que les étudiants qui ont reçus un effort exceptionnel pour mes classes d'ASPIC, cette année nous approfondirons les liaisons entre plusieurs runes, voir terminer l'année sur la création de pentacle runique

Quelques halètement se fit entendre

\- Je sais, je sais, les pentacles ne sont normalement étudiés qu'en sixième année mais j'ai entièrement confiance en votre niveau et si les choses se passent comme je l'espère, nous pourrions débuter les pentacles au dernier trimestre. Ne vous emballez pas trop, vous n'êtes pas les premiers à bénéficier de cette faveur et vous ne serez pas les derniers. Prenez ça comme une marque de respect que je vous fais et étudiait en conséquence.

Bien maintenant quelqu'un pourrait me dire les deux runes que l'on pourrait connecter au minimum pour créer disons…. un bouclier ?

\- Mll Granger (dit-elle en fixant Hermione qui venait juste de lever la main)

\- Elhaz et Isa

\- Oui Isa et une rune singulière de défense tandis que qu'Elhaz et une protection divine. Associer les deux, bien que difficile car les associations entre runes divines et runes singulière sont toujours complexes pourrait permettre de créer un bouclier capable d'arrêter un sort de bon niveau. Quelqu'un d'autre, Mr Nott ?

\- Naudhiz et Isa

\- Correct, l'association la plus courante et plus simple à réaliser que celle demandé par Mll Granger, cette association permet de bloquer de légers sortilèges, elle est aussi associée aux protections de certain de nos édifice, notamment au niveau des protection anti-moldu. une autre personne, mll Abbot ?

\- Thurisaz et Isa

\- Très bien, vicieux, mais très bien cette association permet de dévier un léger sortilège et le retourner contre son ennemie, bien que très limité, si on l'associe par exemple avec Elhaz le bouclier pourrait tenir quelques sorts. Pas d'autres sujétions, Mr Mac Rieve (dit-elle avec un petit sourire)

\- Ehwaz et Elhaz, si mes suppositions sont exactes l'association de ses deux runes divines permettrait de créer un bouclier qui absorbera la magie au lieu de la refléter comme celui décrit précédemment

\- Excellent, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, les éloges que votre tuteur en Runes de cet été m'a faites à votre sujet étaient remarquables, je vois maintenant que ce n'était pas exagéré. Bien sûr je connaissais déjà vos connaissances en astronomie ainsi que votre impressionnante mémoire.

Maintenant veuillez tous vous rappeler que même si elles sont correctement liées, seul la quantité de magies que vous allez verser dans les runes lors de leur activation permettra de contenir tel ou tel sortilège et que cependant, malgré toutes les protections que vous pourrez élaborer certains sorts ne peuvent pas être contrés.

Le cours continua, sur les associations de runes singulières, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

\- Bien pour la semaine prochaine j'aimerais que vous me faisiez sur un parchemin un ensemble de runes, le nombre m'indiffère tant que l'ensemble peut être activé. Mr Mac Rieve pouvez-vous rester cinq minutes

\- Bien sûr

Hermione lui fit signe qu'elle l'attendait alors que Zacharia le traita de chouchou quand il passa près de lui.

\- Alors, comment se passe ton arrivée à Poudlard, tu t'es acclimaté, tu t'ai fait des amis ?

\- Très bien Aurora et oui je me suis fait quelques amis, notamment Susan de Poufsouffle, on s'entend très bien.

\- Vraiment (dit-elle avec un petit sourire)

\- Pas dans ce sens-là (dit-il rouge d'embarra), passé sa timidité Susan a de la répartit et nous avons pratiquement la même façon de penser, j'ai l'impression de retrouver ma petite sœur. Sinon j'adore ma chambre, mes camarades de Serdaigle sont plutôt sympas avec moi et ne sont pas retissant sur le fait que je me fasse des amis en dehors de notre maison.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu te plais ici, Gabriel, surtout vient me voir dès que tu veux me parler

\- D'accord

\- Oh et Gabriel (l'interpella-t-elle une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte)

\- Oui

\- As-tu réellement mémorisé l'ensemble des runes en une semaine ?

Un petit sourire espiègle apparu sur son visage

\- Qui sait, peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non (dit-il en riant tout en sortant de la salle pour rejoindre Hermione et étrangement Logan qui l'attendaient)

Après avoir accompagner Hermione jusqu'aux grands escaliers où elle se dirigea vers son cours de sortilège et certifié à Logan qu'il retrouverait la salle du professeur Mc Gonagall, il se dirigea vers son premier cours de rattrapage dans la classe de métamorphose au quatrième étage. Lorsqu'il y entra il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul, avec lui se trouvait une très belle jeune blonde

\- Re-bonjours, nous n'avons jamais été correctement présenté, je me nomme Daphnée Eléonore Greengrass. Suite à la demande du professeur Mc Gonnagall je serais ton binôme pour tes cours de rattrapage pour tes cours de rattrapage en métamorphose.

\- Melle Greengrass étant l'une de mes plus brillantes étudiantes de cinquième année, je lui ai demandé de m'assister durant mes leçons et comme vous avez mes cours en commun, ce tutorat ne pourra qu'être bénéfique. (dit le professeur Mc Gonnagall)

Bien maintenant Mr Mac Rieve comme je vous l'ai expliqué ce matin nous allons revoir les cours de transfiguration j'aimerais que vous transfigurais ce linguaux de fer en cuivre.

Le cours de rattrapage fut instructif, après avoir changé son linguaux en cuivre il le transfigura en plomb, puis en bois, en fer, en argent au fur et à mesure ces transfiguration se fit plus rapide notamment grâce aux conseils de la jeune Serpentarde. Cette dernière lui donna rendez-vous tous les mercredi soir pour continuer ces séances de tutorat et pourquoi pas étudier d'autres matières.

Il retrouva ensuite ses amis Neville et Susan à la bibliothèque durant l'heure d'étude pour commencer leurs devoirs. Mme Pince le dragon de la bibliothèque les regardait s'installer silencieusement. C'était la première fois que Gabriel entrait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et il avait du mal à ne pas s'évanouir devant tant de richesse intellectuel, mais il se ressaisi assez rapidement et regarda ces deux amis

\- Avant de commencer, je dois vous avertir que j'ai pour objectif de virer le crapaud et j'ai peut-être trouver une solution, cependant il vas falloir vérifier que la loi à laquelle je pense n'a pas était modifier entre temps ou qu'il y ai un pas de cas de jurisprudence, il faut aussi vérifier si cette loi peut être appliqué au crapaud. Je dois vous avertir cependant, que si ça ne marche pas nous serons dans son collimateur.

\- Que devons-nous faire (dit Neville)

\- Je suis avec vous, Ombrage et ma tante ne s'entende pas très bien, une histoire de loi et de pot de vin que ma tante n'a pas réussi à faire abroger.

\- Bien, alors pour commencer…..


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour désolé pour se retard dans mes parutions je suis légèrement occupé actuellement, mais promis je ne vous oublis pas. La trame du premier tome est déjà bouclée et j'ai plains de petits paragraphes déjà écrit il reste plus qu'à les écrire les chapitres entièrement.**

Chapitre 14 – Vol au-dessus d'un nid de sorcier

Plusieurs semaines passèrent depuis sa rentrée scolaire, son amitié avec Neville et Susan se renforçait, il n'était pas rare de voir une blairelle et un griffon à la table des Serdaigle ou alors la blairelle et l'aiglon à celle des Gryffondor. Les rares fois où ils allèrent manger tous ensemble à la table des Poufsouffle Zacharia Smith ne cesser de l'invectiver, ne voulant pas causer du tort à Susan dans sa propre maison, ils décidèrent d'un commun d'accord de s'asseoir le moins possible cette table, même si la plupart des Poufsouffle désapprouvé le comportement du blaireau à l'égard de Gabriel.

Susan fut une véritable surprise au fur et à mesure qu'elle côtoyait ses deux nouveaux amis, elle était plus ouverte dès que l'un des deux garçons se trouvaient avec elle, avait un grand sourire dès qu'elle les apercevait, répondait plus souvent en cours et démontrait un caractère plus enjouer qu'accoutumer. Selon son amie Hannah Abbot elle ne se montrait ainsi qu'avec elle et sa tante.

L'autre fait marquant, selon les Gryffondor, c'est l'assurance que prenait petit à petit Neville notamment grâce à sa nouvelle baguette et son amitié avec Susan et Gabriel. Durant ces quatre premières années, seul son niveau théorique palier ces maigres résultat en pratique, cependant contrairement à sa consœur Hermione qui passait des heures à la bibliothèque pour intégrer le maximum de connaissances magiques, lui passait pratiquement autant d'heures pour faire ces devoirs. Cependant, depuis le début d'année ses cours pratiques furent énormément plus simple comme si le blocage qui empêchait sa magie de couler à son maximum était enlevé. Il ne réussissait pas ses sortilèges du premier coût comme de nombreux camarade, mais les réussissaient pratiquement chaque fois avant la fin des cours emportant ainsi de nombreux points.

Du côté de Gabriel les quelques difficultés qu'il rencontrait en cours, il les rattrapait en étudiant les livres des années précédentes, il faisait la plupart de ces devoirs avec Susan et Neville à la bibliothèque, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Hannah les rejoignaient régulièrement, plus souvent Hermione que les garçons. Il apprit à ses amis comment il rédigeait ces devoirs à savoir, de rechercher dans plusieurs ouvrages les références au sujet demander et ce même dans des ouvrages de thème complètement différent au cours, plutôt que de se concentrer sur les ouvrages courants et manuel scolaires.

Pour ce faire il apprit à ses amis un sort bien utile, qu'il avait lu dans les livres de sa grand-mère. Le sort _« Illuminatum réferencia »_ permettait de trouver dans une bibliothèque tous les ouvrages comportant le sujet que l'on recherchait, il suffisait de se placer devant une bibliothèque en pensant au sujet rechercher et de lancer le sort aussitôt les ouvrages concernés se retrouvait entourer d'une légère aura lumineuse que seul celui ayant lancé le sort pouvait voir. Bien sûr, n'ayant pas le droit de lancer de sort dans la bibliothèque, ils durent demander l'autorisation à madame Pince après le lui avoir expliqué. Evidemment, comme rien ne reste éternellement secret à Poudlard, d'autre Serdaigle eurent vent de ce sortilège et lui demandèrent de le leur apprendre.

Il les passait aussi une partie de ses heures d'étude dans les salles d'étude de Serdaigle avec ses camarades de dortoir, soit à continuer ses devoirs, soit à étendre ses connaissances, car même si la bibliothèque de Poudlard était plus vaste, celle de Serdaigle regrouper plusieurs ouvrages hétéroclique laisser par d'anciens élèves certains même ayant laissé quelque notes manuscrites, détaillant tel ou tel sortilège.

Sans oublier ses séances de tutorat avec la belle Serpentard, ne voulant pas être vu en public avec Gabriel à la bibliothèque, surtout quand lors d'un séjour dans cette dernière Susan, Hermione et Neville étaient venus se joindre à eux. Daphnée avait alors demandé l'autorisation d'occuper une classe vide, après tout la reine de glace de Serpentard avait une image à respecter et même si elle n'avait aucun aprioris envers les nées-Moldus et que sa famille est toujours restée neutre durant la guerre, être associé avec certains individu notamment des Gryffondors pourrait causer quelques problèmes que ce soit à sa famille ou dans son propre dortoir.

Ils avaient ainsi trouvé domicile dans une petite salle cachée derrière une tapisserie représentant un homme recouvert de farine en train d'étudier divers propriétés d'une potion qui lui explosait souvent à la figure alors que l'on pouvait apercevoir de la fenêtre de son étude une ville ravagée par les flemmes. Ce tableau était censé représenter Thomas Farrinier un sorcier d'origine moldu qui étudiait les potions au-dessus de sa boulangerie, il créa par accident la potion du feu du dragon, potion qui fut extrêmement réglementée car, elle fut l'origine de l'incendie de Londres en 1666. Cette tapisserie se trouvait dans un couloir du troisième étage attenant à la galerie des armures, ce fut le professeur Flitwick qui leur trouva la salle dont le mot de passe était « c'est moi qui ai fait ça ?». La salle en elle-même était une petite étude avec dans un coin plusieurs bureaux, une large bibliothèque remplis d'ancien manuel scolaire le plus vieux avait six cent ans et le plus récent cinquante ans, dans le coin opposé il y avait des poufs ainsi qu'un poêle à bois et au droit de la seule fenêtre se trouvait un énorme tableau.

Enfin si l'on ajoutait ses études personnels, ses journées étaient bien remplies, cependant il ne fallait pas oublier que Gabriel est ces nouveaux amis restait des adolescents c'est pourquoi ils se réservaient généralement le dimanche pour s'amuser et se balader à l'intérieur du château. D'ailleurs se samedi après-midi ne faisait pas exception, car il allait pouvoir accomplir l'un de ses rêves depuis qu'il était apparu dans ce monde, à savoir, avoir son premier cours de vol.

Quand madame Bibine était venu en début de semaine l'avertir qu'il rejoindrait les premières années pour son cours de vol, Gabriel fut aussitôt enfiévré, Neville et Susan n'étant pas très à l'aise sur un ballet n'ont pas pu le conseiller convenablement, Hermione et Daphnée quant à elle trouvée les balais indigne de leur condition, tandis qu'Harry et Ron lui dirent, qu'il comprendrai quand il essayerait, c'est donc circonspect qu'il se dirigea vers le stade de quidditch pour son premier cours. Susan et Neville étaient venus l'accompagner même Daphné était présente dans les tribunes de Serpentard avec des filles de sa promotion. On pouvait voir aussi quelque membres des diverses équipes de Quidditch observer de potentiel futur recru ou adversaire. A leurs arrivé il y avait déjà de nombreux élèves impatient, Gabriel alla les rejoindre tandis que ses amis se dirigèrent vers les tribunes les plus proches.

Madame Bibine arriva sur ces entrefaits avec les derniers retardataires, elle avait la quarantaine d'années, les cheveux gris coupés court et les yeux les plus étranges que Gabriel est pu voir, ils étaient dorés avec des pupilles de chat, son regard était à la fois hypnotique et dérangeant.

Apres être arrivé à leurs hauteur, elle fit brièvement l'appel et effectua plusieurs mouvement compliqué avec sa baguette et plusieurs balais sortirent de la réserve pour venir se placer devant chaque élèves. Les balais étaient assez vieux, d'ancien Brossdur ou Comète au dirent des élèves à côté de Gabriel et tous étaient estampillés du sceau de Poudlard.

D'après Ron, le stock de balais était renouvelé tous les vingt ans, les six balai en plus mauvaise états étaient remplacer par des modèles plus récent de bonne qualité et bon marché, ou alors le stock était renouvelé par des dons d'ancien élèves à l'école, le plus récent exemple était Lord Malefoy qui acheta des Nimbus 2001 pour l'ensemble de l'équipe de Serpentard. Gabriel eu la chance d'avoir un balais récent un Comète modèle stellaire sortie il y a huit ans.

\- Bien tout le monde a un balai a côté de lui, maintenant tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai et dites : « Debout ! » (ordonna Madame Bibine)

\- Debout ! (crièrent les élèves à l'unisson)

Le Comète de Gabriel lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, mais ce fut un des rares à le faire. Lorsque chacun des élèves eut leur balais bien en main, madame Bibine leur montra comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour corriger la position et leur donner des conseils

\- Et maintenant, (dit le professeur) à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres, vous ferez quelques tours de piste et reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention le premier qui dépasse la limite autorisé se retrouvera le cul au sol avec une retenu bien avant qu'il puisse dire le mot Quidditch. Au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux, un

Gabriel enfourcha le balai, donna un grand coup de pied par terre et s'éleva à toute vitesse. L'air lui sifflait aux oreilles et sa robe de sorcier flottait derrière lui. Il fit bien attention de ne pas dépasser la hauteur autorisée et regarda autour de lui comment s'en sortait les premiers années. Certains comme lui était en vol stationnaire au-dessus du sol, d'autres plus aventureux voler déjà autour du terrain enfin quelque rare élèves étaient tombés de leurs balais. Gabriel commença à s'éloigner un peu, il slaloma devant des obstacles imaginaires tout en tirant le manche vers la droite ou la gauche, enfin il décida d'accélérer le plus possible. Il ressentit une joie intense de savoir voler. C'était quelque chose qui lui paraissait très naturel, très facile et qui lui donnait une sensation merveilleuse. Il comprenait maintenant Harry et Ron lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit qu'il comprendrait en essayant. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour expliquer cette sensation de liberté. Lorsqu'il entendit le coup de sifflet de madame Bibine il retourna jusqu'à elle et amorça sa descente.

\- Bien les élèves que je ne nommerai pas peuvent s'élever à hauteur des buts un simulacre de parcours de Flight-racing vous seras proposé pour affuter vos réflexes, c'est en volant le plus possible que vous parviendrez à maitriser vos balais, si certains d'entre vous ont trop peur de prendre de l'altitude ou est assujettis au vertige, qu'il descend tout de suite au sol. La peur que ce soit du balais, de la vitesse ou de l'altitude est le meilleur moyen de tomber, voyez votre balais comme un étalon sauvage, si vous avez peur de lui il vous désarçonnera à tous les coups.

Miss buffay, Miss Green, Miss Geller ainsi que Mr Tribbiani, Mr Bing et Mr Geller vous resterez tous les six au sol certain d'entre vous ne sont pas à l'aise sur un ballet et d'autre (dit-elle en fixant Mr Tribbiani, Mr Bing) sont simplement top irresponsable pour les laisser voler sans une surveillance constante.

Maintenant pour les autres à mon coup de sifflet vous pouvez y aller, vingt portiques apparaîtront au fur et à mesure autour du terrain, le temps d'apparition des anneaux diminuera progressivement, vous ne ferez qu'un seul tour. Je tiens à préciser que ceci n'ai pas une course de vitesse le but de l'exercice et de terminer la course pas d'arriver premier. Je vous suivrais tout du long, ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à passer les anneaux à temps retournerons au sol. Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que le Flight-racing (demanda Gabriel à un premier année)

\- C'est une course extrême sur un balai, la course ce fait en trois tours avec pas loin de cent portiques, sur un terrain ou plusieurs obstacles naturel, magique ou autre déstabilise les joueurs, si le premier tour sert plus au joueur à découvrir le parcours, les autres tours sont de plus en plus rapides. Tous les ans, les meilleurs joueurs du monde s'affrontent, le taux de blessures et de morts et plus élevés qu'au Quidditch, cependant le Quidditch reste plus populaire dans le monde sorcier .

Gabriel se trouvait maintenant dans les air à plus de vingt mètres au-dessus du sol avec une vingtaine de premier année, deux autres élèves étaient descendus rejoindre les autres. Madame bibine arriva à leur hauteur et fit apparaitre un anneau lumineux de quatre mètres de diamètre entre l'une des seize tribunes et l'un des trois cercles d'or

\- A vos marque, prêt

Un grand coup de sifflet débuta la course, tous se dirigèrent vers le premier portique à leur rythme, bien que le professeur Bibine avait précisé que ce n'était pas une course chacun d'entre eux voler tout de même à vive allure. Gabriel était en sixième position et se dirigeait vers le portique. Ce premier passé Gabriel regarda partout pour repérer le suivant celui-ci se trouva à l'opposer du terrain au-dessus d'une tribune, il redressa légèrement le manche se pencha un peu plus sur son ballet et accéléra pour rattraper les têtes de files. Ce n'était peut-être pas une course comme le disait Madame Bibine, cependant il ne fallait pas trainer la patte non plus s'il on ne voulait pas manquer le portique.

En Serdaigle qui se respecte Gabriel avait déjà trouver une stratégie parfaite pour finir le course, c'était peut-être Serpentard sur les bords, mais qui allez s'en plaindre. En effet les premiers à franchir le portique perdaient souvent quelques secondes à rechercher le portique qu'ils venaient d'enclencher. Alors qu'en restent dans le groupe de tête il suffisait d'orienter sa course sur le portique suivant. Pour cela il fallait rester proche du premier sans se laisser distancer. Bien sûr il doutait que cette technique fonctionnerait en niveau professionnel. C'est ainsi que Gabriel gagna une place et s'orienta directement sur le portique suivant.

La course continua ainsi, ils ne leur restaient plus que trois portiques à franchir, leurs temps d'activations se réduisaient considérablement il ne restait actif qu'actuellement deux minutes ce qui équivalait à faire le tour du terrain en vitesse de croisière. Déjà trois élèves sur les douze présents au début de la course c'étaient posé au sol et Gabriel était maintenant en troisième position. Le portique se trouvait au milieu du terrain à plus de cent mètre de hauteur, le premier joueur passa le portique trente secondes avant lui et commença à chercher le portique suivant avant de le trouver au niveau du sol juste en dessous d'eux, déjà les deux premiers commencer à décrire une large courbe jusqu'au but d'en face pour pouvoir passer le portique suivant

\- Bien il temps de sortir son épingle du jeux (se dit Gabriel)

Il commença à s'élever au-dessus du portique, le quatrième joueur le regardait comme si il était fou, car il aller manquer le passage, arrivé à une certaine hauteur peu de temps avant de passer le portique il se pivotât sur son ballet pour ainsi se trouver la tête en bas et descendre en flèche. Il traversa le portique et fonça vers le sol, il s'allongea le plus possible sur son ballet pour avoir moins de prises au vent.

La gravité terrestre commença à faire effet et le fit accélérer à une vitesse beaucoup plus élevée, le vent soufflait dans son visage et ses cheveux, ses yeux commencer à lui faire mal, des larmes striée ses joue, son cœur bâter la chamade et l'adrénaline coulait à flot. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètre du portique il se redressa totalement sur son ballet, tira le manche vers le haut et farina le plus possible. C'est ainsi qu'à seulement un mètre du sol il recommença à monter légèrement et traversa le dix-neuvième anneaux. Le dernier portique se trouver à même hauteur à l'autre bout du terrain ou le reste des élèves le regardait effarer. A proximité du dernier portique avec une avance confortable il fut alerté par une fille de première année restée au sol quand il se retourna il put voir un autre élève exécuter sa manœuvre et être sauvé in extrémiste par madame Bibine avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

Une fois au sol il se promit d'acheter une paire de lunette de parachutiste avant d'exécuter une manœuvre comme celle-ci . il fut félicité par l'ensemble des premières années pour sa première place. Il leur rappela gentiment que le but de l'exercice n'était pas d'arriver premier mais d'améliorer ses performances sur un ballet.

\- Bien, pour ceux qui désirent améliorer leurs performances en vue d'intégrer les équipes de vos maisons respectives l'année prochaine, sont les bienvenue tous les samedi après-midi jusqu'aux petites vacances d'octobre. Ceux qui ont eu du mal aujourd'hui sont aussi les bienvenue (dit-elle en regardant les élèves restés au sol)

A savoir seul le premier cours de vol était obligatoire, je désire seulement être averti avant mercredi soir si vous voulez vous présenter à mes cours. Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer.

Lorsqu'il sorti du stade, il fut rejoint par ses amis au niveau des tribunes, qui le félicitèrent et lui prédirent une grande carrière dans le Flight-racing voir même le Quidditch s'il améliorait ces performances. Un peu plus loin il croisa Daphné et son amie.

\- Bon travail (dit-elle avant lui faire un petit sourire et de partir suivie de son amie)

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais cette fille (dit alors Neville) un jour elle demande une salle pour ne pas être vue en public avec nous pour tes séances de tutorat et le lendemain elle assiste à ton cours de vol comme si de rien était.

\- C'est de la politique Serpentarde (dit alors Susan) je vois principalement deux soucis.

Numéro un : le problème n'est pas tant d'être vue avec Gaby , qu'avec ces fréquentations. Gaby est un sang pur de grande lignée, toi et moi en tant que sang pur ne posons pas de problème même si Greengrass n'as aucun soucis avec les née-moldus, cependant tu restes un Gryffondor, ennemi désigné des Serpentard. Mais ce qui risquait de faire monter sur des grands Hipogriffes nos cher Serpentard c'est que Granger et quelques fois Potter et Weysley venaient nous rejoindre à la bibliothèque. Hors le trio d'or sont les ennemies juger de Malfoy qui est actuellement à la tête de Serpentard grâce à son père et son parrain.

Problème numéro deux : Greengrass n'a pour l'instant aucun contrat de mariage validé, sa famille reçoit régulièrement des offres de nombreuses familles, mais les Greengrass étant neutre ils rejettent automatiquement les familles sombres ou ouvertement à la lumière et dans les neutres aucun partie n'a pour l'instant le prestige, la lignée ou la fortune comparable à celle de sa famille. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant (dit-elle en regardant Gabriel en rougissant).

C'est pour ces deux raisons principalement qu'elle ne peut pas être vue avec seul avec Gabriel sauf si l'un d'eux est accompagné, mais considèrent les relations qu'entretient Gaby avec certain Gryffons être vue avec nous tous, pourrait lui poser quelque problème dans le nid de serpents.

\- Tu as un contrat de mariage Susan (dit Neville hésitant)

\- Non ma tante refuse toutes offres elle dit que c'est à moi de choisir, même si à ton arrivée elle a longuement hésité à envoyer une offre à Gringotts te concernant Gabriel.

\- Pourquoi Gringotts ?

\- D'après ce que ma tante m'a dit suite à ton enregistrement au ministère, le ministre et Dumbledore se disputait ta garde magique, étant donné que tu es seul dans ce monde, Lord Malfoy est même intervenu pour signaler que seul une famille noble et de longue lignée était digne de t'accueillir, à partir de là plusieurs membres du magenmagot se sont proposés . Le lendemain, alors que les derniers finaliste qui se disputaient ta garde était encore à se battre le strangulot pour l'obtenir, Dumbledore est arrivé avec plusieurs lettres l'une de ta famille stipulant que la marraine de ta mère Lady Démetria Deadwalk était ta tutrice magique le temps que tu atteigne tes dix-sept ans ou que ta famille revienne. L'autre venant de ta tutrice qui précisait que ne pouvant quitter Gringotts elle désignait la famille Tonks comme légat pour s'occuper de toi en dehors de Poudlard. J'imagine que du coup plusieurs contrats ainsi que plusieurs lettres ont étaient envoyés à Gringotts depuis.

\- Génial et toi Neville tu as aussi un contrat à ton nom ?

\- Oui, avec une famille en France, mais un article stipule que si l'un de nous a trouvé l'âme sœur avant ses vingt-deux ans nous pouvons rompre le contrat. Mon père a bénéficié de cette clause quand il a rencontré ma mère à Poudlard. D'ailleurs la plupart des couples se forme à l'école ou lors de son apprentissage ou sa maitrise.

\- Apprentissage, maîtrise ?

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que l'école se terminer après ta septième année? Pour la plupart des métiers potionniste, médicomage, vetérimage, juriste et bien d'autres des cours sont donnés dans des universités magique la principale est à Oxford on y trouve les Aurors, la brigade, les Juristes et les futurs haut membres du ministère. Pour les herboristes, les potioniste elle se trouve à Cambridge et les vétérinaires, les médicomage à Nottingham. L'apprentissage peut prendre entre un et quatre ans, selon les métiers. Bien sûr on est pas obliger de tous passé par là, certaines personnes rentre directement dans le monde du travail en passant par le bas de l'échelle et son promu petit à petit, d'autre peuvent faire valoir leurs relations pour avoir un poste à responsabilité directement.

\- Ce qui est généralement le cas au ministère (ajoutât Susan)

\- Pour la maîtrise c'est encore autre chose, c'est une distinction que l'on donne à un sorciers qui maitrise une matière donnée, ça peut prendre toute une vie, la plupart des sorciers qui obtiennent une maîtrise ont engagé des tuteurs ou sont entré dans des ligues. Seul quelque rares personnes sont autodidacte et encore plus rare obtiennent une maîtrise avant leur sortie de Poudlard, c'est le cas de Dumbledore qui a obtenu une maitrise en métamorphose à la fin de sa sixième année.

\- Vous voulez faire quoi alors après Poudlard ?

\- Je pense suivre les traces de ma tante, m'orienter dans une carrière de juriste. Qui sait peut-être, que comme elle, je serais directrice du département de justice magique.

\- Moi je pense suivre des études d'herboriste et peut être obtenir ma maîtrise j'ai déjà demandé au professeur chourave si elle prouvait me prendre en tant qu'apprenti après ma période d'apprentissage à Cambridge. Après tout elle fait partie de la guilde des herboriste et les serres de Poudlard sont reconnus.

Le reste de l'après-midi ils profitaient du soleil pour jouer avec Emeraude au bord du lac, puis quand le temps commença à rafraîchir ils allèrent finir leurs devoirs dans leur repère secret. Quand l'heure du repas arriva Gabriel alla déposer Emeraude dans sa chambre avant d'aller rejoindresces amis à la table de Gryffondor. Gabriel posa la question au reste de ses amis Griffons, il s'avéra que Ron et Harry s'orientaient sur une carrière d'auror quoi que Ron ne dirait pas non à une carrière dans le Quidditch, Ginny hésitait elle aussi entre une carrière de médicomage ou dans le Quidditch, tandis qu'Hermione s'orientait elle vers une carrière de langue de plomb, mais plus centré sur la recherche.

\- C'est un secret de polichinelle, que les langues de plomb sont spécialisés en plusieurs domaines le plus connu est la recherche, étude de nouveau sortilège, ancien artefact, la science, les potions…. Cependant, la face cachée des langues de plomb est l'espionnage tel le MI 6 ou la CIA chez les moldu. (dit Hermione)

\- La brigade magique se compose de plusieurs strates (ajoutât Susan) tout d'abord la brigade magique

\- Soit la police moldu (fit Hermione)

\- Les tireurs d'élite ce sont les meilleurs lanceurs de sort de la brigade

\- Comme le SWAT

\- Les aurors, eux et la brigade sont deux départements totalement diffèrent, quand les deux interviennent sur une mission c'est les aurors qui priment.

\- Le FBI, ou le MI5

\- Et enfin il y a les langues de plomb spécialement sélectionné, on ne sait pas comment ils sont choisis, il n'y a même pas de recrutement officiel, leur identité est secrètement gardée même de certains des leurs et enfin ils ne sont pas sous la juridiction du département de justice magique, même du ministère seul le chef du département des langues de plomb et celui qui dirige la cellule savent qui ils sont et leurs missions.

\- Ça a l'air beaucoup plus intéressent que le département des aurors (dit alors Harry) je m'appelle Potter, Harry Potter agent 007

Hermione, Gabriel et Harry éclataient de rire sous les regards d'incompréhension du reste de leur groupe. Peu de temps après, Cho Chang se dirigea vers leur table, à son approche Harry se redressa sur sa chaise sous le regard exaspéré de Ginny.

\- Bonsoir Harry (fit elle avec un petit sourire)

\- Bonsoir

\- Gabriel, si tu es intéressé pour intégrer l'équipe de notre maison, le recrutement se déroulera dans deux semaines. Il nous manque un gardien et deux poursuiveurs. J'ai assisté à ton entrainement avec le professeur Bibine et tu te débrouilles pas mal pour un premier vol, avec un peu d'entrainement tu feras un excellent joueur reste à savoir si tu es bon avec un souaffle.

C'est ainsi que chacun se sépara pour retrouver sa salle commune respective. Le lendemain matin il alla s'asseoir à la table de Serdaigle ou notre nouveau trio prenait le petit déjeuner . Ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée du courrier une petite chouette chevêche se posa juste devant Susan avec du courrier.

\- C'est Prudence la chouette de ma tante, elle apporte la réponse à notre question. (dit Susan) et apparemment nous avions raison !

Un grand sourire apparu alors sur les lèvres de Gabriel.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 -

Gabriel était assis au côté de Susan durant le cour de DCFM, il écouté le professeur Ombrage déblatérer sa propagande ministérielle contre l'enseignement à Poudlard, pendant qu'ils étudiaient un formulaire sur toutes les créatures dites dangereuses ou des ténèbres que le ministère avait recensés ces derniers siècles. Etrangement un grand nombre de d'être surnaturel ont été ajouté ces vingt dernières années. A la fin de son monologue Gabriel leva la main.

\- Oui Mr Mac'Rieve ?

\- Madame, selon ce formulaire les métamorphes sont considérés comme extrêmement dangereux, quel que soit le jour de l'année. Pourtant, selon un ancien professeur de Poudlard et de nombreux livres se trouvant à la bibliothèque ou dans des librairies telles que Fleury et Bott. Les métamorphes ne sont dangereux qu'une nuit par mois et encore avec les bonnes potions récemment créé par la ligue des potionnistes, ils deviennent totalement inoffensifs lors des pleines lunes. Le reste du temps ce ne sont que des sorciers et sorcières comme nous.

\- Ces créatures sont des choses immondes et dangereuses Mr Mac'Rieve, cessait de croire tout se trouve dans des livres qui n'en portent que le nom ou bien par des personnes qui ne sont pas qualifiées pour être enseignants, mais que votre très chers directeurs raffole.

\- Pourtant, le professeur Dumbledore a déjà autorisé à des métamorphes d'étudier voir même d'enseigner à Poudlard par le passé. (ajoutât Susan après avoir levé la main)

\- Cette école s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la médiocrité, quand elle autorise certains individus à enseigner alors que le ministère ne leur permet pas de travailler dans des lieux publics et encore moins en présence d'enfant ou pour toute autre activité qui pourrait toucher le public. Le point que je tiens à souligner dans votre phrase Mlle Bones et le mot passé. Aujourd'hui seul les directives du ministère importent et seulement elles.

\- Poudlard n'est telle pas une entité indépendante depuis sa création par les fondateurs, c'est du moins ce qui est écrit dans la plupart des livres sur Poudlard, ainsi que ce qua ma tante ne cesse de me répéter depuis mon enfance. Selon les accords entre les fondateurs et le ministère de l'époque, le ministère n'a pas le droit d'interférer avec les décisions de l'école ! Les aurors ne peuvent même pas intervenir sans l'accord du directeur ou du conseil administratif de l'école.

\- Ces lois archaïques sont hors de propos, comme je le disais tout à l'heure seules les directives du ministère importent. Maintenant cesser ces enfantillages et reprenait votre cours.

A la fin du cour, Gabriel ce pencha sur son amie.

\- Susan ce weekend à bien lieu notre première sortie à Prés au Lard

\- Oui

\- Bien je te laisse t'occuper, comme convenu de ta partie du plan. Pendant ce temps je vais voir avec Neville et Daphné pour la suite.

En fin d'après-midi, durant le cours de Runes Gabriel alla s'asseoir au côté de daphné au lieu de sa place habituelle à côté d'Hermione. Si l'une ou l'autre furent surpris de son changement de place, les deux firent comme si ce n'était rien. Le cours était orienté sur l'association simple de trois runes singulière

\- Il y a trois façons de relier plusieurs runes entre elles, la première celle que nous avons utilisée jusqu'ici et le nœud, soit l'association de deux à trois runes à l'aide d'une boucle. La seconde celle que l'on apprend en sixième année et le pentacle il permet de lier un nombre exponentiel de runes. Le pentacle fonctionnel comprenant le plus de rune recensé dans les archives du ministère à nos jours et de 251. Il a été confectionné par Lady Melissandre Mac Rieve, lord Edouard Smith et Lord Ezechiel Deadwalk lors de la guerre des morts.

Et enfin le dernier est celui utilisé le plus couramment sur les bijoux et les objets, le couplé. Il suffit de rédiger une phrase, un texte, une poésie peu importe, dans la langue d'origines des runes utilisées, pour les runes enseignées en Europe cela peut être le Gaélique, le Celte, le Gaulois, le brittonique ou toute autre ancienne langue. En Angleterre nous utilisons souvent le gaélique ou le celte suivant les régions, car les runes y sont identiques. Cette méthode peut être apprise en autodidacte ou en option lors de l'apprentissage le plus compliquer et d'apprendre une nouvelle langue.

\- Pourquoi les runes ne fonctionnent pas avec les langues courantes (demanda Hermione)

\- Nous l'ignorons, certains pensent que la présence de divinité a une influence sur les runes, lors de leurs conceptions il y a plusieurs siècles. Un groupe de chercheur à créer les runes modernes, il y a près de cent ans, mais celle-ci sont moins puissantes que les runes anciennes et ne sont donc utilisées que pour la protection d'objet courant. Parce qu'elles sont rarement utilisées elles ne sont que vaguement apprises lors de votre dernière année durant un mois, elles sont relativement simples à utiliser lorsque l'on connait les théories sur les runes anciennes.

\- Vous venez de dires que les runes anciennes que l'on nous enseigne à Poudlard sont plus puissante que les runes modernes. Il y a donc une différence de pouvoir entre les runes, quelles sont les plus puissantes ? (demanda Blaize Zabini)

\- Cela dépend des régions et des écoles, chacun diront que leur culture et la meilleure, mais plus loin remontent les runes et plus efficaces elles sont. En Europe ce sont les runes celte et scandinave elles sont notamment enseignées dans les principales écoles d'Europe, Poudlard, Beau Bâton, Durmstrang que vous connaissez déjà, mais aussi Conquistador Lanza pour l'Espagne et le Portugal, la scuola dei Magi d'Italie et d'autres écoles européennes.

En Afrique ce sont les runes d'Egypte anciennes rédigées il y a plus de quatre mille cinq cents ans. Elles sont les plus anciennes et les plus puissantes encore utilisé. Elles sont aussi les plus proches d'Europe. Elles vous seront enseignées lors de votre apprentissage si vous poursuivez l'étude des runes.

En Amérique les runes Inca sont aussi puissantes, elles ont près de cinq mille ans, mais ne sont enseignées qu'a ceux qui se spécialise dans les runes et ont reçu une dérogation spéciale du gouvernement américain. Autant dire que très peu d'étranger ont eu le privilège de les apprendre.

En Asie ce sont les runes chinoises ainsi que le Yamato-kotoba ou l'ancien japonais, bien que plus récentes que toute les autres anciennes runes, les runes japonaises ont autant de pouvoir que les runes Egyptiennes, Incas, et chinoises considérées comme les trois grandes Runes. Cela et sûrement dû, comme je le disais précédemment à la présence de nombreuses divinités en Asie, qui contrairement en Europe n'ont pas toutes disparue.

Cependant, de nombreuses cultures plus anciennes possédaient elles aussi des runes beaucoup plus puissantes. Les plus anciennes répertoriées sont les runes de pouvoir sumériennes, malheureusement à défaut d'avoir pu être transmit au fil des âges elles ont été oubliées, si on les connait c'est par ce que l'on retrouve des transcriptions de ces runes dans des anciens textes égyptiens, celtes, scandinaves et chinois. Selon ces écrits elles seraient l'origine des runes antiques et aurait un pouvoir incommensurable toujours selon les dires des historiens, mais comme je le disais précédemment à part quelques allusions sur ces runes, on en retrouve malheureusement aucune trace.

Alors que la cloche sonnait la fin du cours, Daphné rangea ses affaires lentement en voyant Gabriel faire de même.

\- Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu t'es assis avec moi, au lieu de ta place habituelle avec Granger

\- J'aurais un service à te demander, peut 'on se retrouver dans la salle du farinier après l'heure d'étude ?

…

Ce premier jour de visite à Prés au Lard, était bien ensoleillé après avoir donné son autorisation de sortie signé par Démétria au professeur Mcgonagall, il sortit accompagner de Neville et Susan en direction du village.

\- Bien nous avons rendez-vous à seize heures dans l'une des salles privées des Trois balais, que proposez-vous de faire des trois heures qui nous reste ? (demanda Susan)

\- Pourquoi ne pas visiter le village, après tout c'est la première fois que je vais y mettre les pieds.

\- Ok (dire t'ils ensemble)

C'est ainsi qu'ils visitèrent tous les lieux estudiantins de Prés au Lard, dans la confiserie d'Honeydukes ils achetèrent une imposante quantité de bonbons aux saveurs, formes et effets multiples tel que des gnomes au poivre, des nougats moelleux, des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, mais également des chocogrenouilles. Chez Zonko le magasin de farces et attrapes, ils firent le tour de l'ensemble du magasin en imaginant comment piéger leurs camarades avec chacune des farces, à la fin ils achetèrent de l'encre invisible, des fausses plumes et quelques bombabouse. Chez Scribenpenne la papeterie magique, ils firent le plein d'encre de différentes couleurs, de plumes et de parchemins. Ils firent un tour au magasin d'objets magiques Derviche et Bang, ainsi qu'à Gaichiffon ou Susan acheta une nouvelle robe. Enfin chez Marque ta Mage, librairie pour sorcier depuis 1250 ap JC Gabriel trouva deux vieux livres qui l'intéressa.

Le premier était un livret intitulé Total recall, qui expliquait comment insérer une mémoire dans une toile ou un parchemin, cela permettait de créer un tableau magique dans le premier cas ou ce qui sert de déposition chez la brigade magique pour le second. C'est ce second point qui l'intéressait tout particulièrement, par ce que cela lui avait donné une idée pour le projet de Rune et d'arithmancie qu'ils devaient donner en fin d'année.

Le deuxième livres était un épais grimoire couvert de poussière qui trainait dans un raillons mal éclairé, ce livre avait été édité il y a plus de six cents ans et s'intitulait les cinq vraies magies. Quand il alla payer ses achats, le libraire lui assura que ce grimoire relatait les élucubrations d'un vieil hurluberlu, qu'il ne restait que très peu d'exemplaires de cet ouvrage car très peu édités, qu'aucune de ses théories n'avait été prouvées et que pour lui il servirait plus comme marche pied que comme ustensile de lecture, cependant cela ne l'a pas empêché de facturer le livre au prix fort, car comme il le disait cela restait un ouvrage rare et ancien. Finalement, cela n'empêcha pas Gabriel de le prendre, car ce qui l'intéressait le plus dans le livre était qu'il reconnaissait le nom de l'auteur, c'était un nom qu'il avait déjà entendu dans son monde de naissance, après tout, tout fan d'animation japonaise qui se respect connaissait le nom de Zelretch Schweinorg et connaissant le pouvoir de cet être, il était tout à fait plausible que le grimoire lui apprenne des choses très intéressantes.

Un peu avant seize heures ils décidèrent de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous aux Trois balais, à l'entrée de l'établissement ils rencontrèrent la tante de Susan, Lady Amélia Bones. Une grande brune, au cheveux bouclés, les yeux couleur chocolat et aux formes généreuses. Elle était habillé d'un tailleur simple de couleur bleu nuit avec par-dessus un long manteau de sorcière, qui trainait pratiquement au sol, de la même couleur. Celle-ci pris immédiatement Susan dans ses bras et salua Neville et Gabriel. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans le Pub ou Rosemerta les accueillis et les conduisis vers la salle qu'ils avaient réservée, après avoir pris les premières commandes celle-ci s'en alla laissant seul les adolescents et madame Bones.

\- Comment se-passe tes cours? « demanda Amelia à sa nièce »

\- Très bien, mes notes ont légèrement augmentés, sûrement grâce au groupe d'étude que nous avons organisés. Bien que le cour d'Ombrage si l'on peut appeler cela un cour, risque de nous faire échouer aux BUSE.

\- Oui Ombrage, j'avoue avoir été très surprise de te voir impliquée dans tout ça, je suis très heureuse de te voir t'affirmer avec tes nouveaux amis, mais je m'inquiète des répercutions qu'elle pourrait avoir à ton encontre. A votre encontre à tous « dit-elle en regardant les deux garçons »

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, selon Démétria mon statut d'héritier des maisons Mac Rieve et Smith, devrait l'empêcher de me causer des problèmes du moins au ministère, la seulle chose qu'elle pourra faire contre moi c'est de me rendre la vie impossible à Poudlard.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir de problème avec le ministère aussi, tout comme Gabriel la famille Londubat fait partie des dix grandes familles de grande Bretagne, tout ce qu'elle pourra me faire c'est de m'infliger des punitions et elle auront intérêt d'être justifiées si elle ne veut pas subir le courroux de ma grand-mère ?

\- Heureuse de servir encore à quelque chose (dit une voix derrière eux)

\- Bonjour grand-mère

\- Bonjour Neville, Miss Bones cela faisait longtemps, Mlle Bones, Mr Mac Rieve c'est un plaisir de rencontrer les amis de mon petit-fils.

La grand-mère de Neville, est une vieille femme d'environ soixante-dix ans, d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, les cheveux gris coiffé en chignon, les yeux marron avec un regard intransigeant, elle ressemblait quelque peu au professeur Mcgonagall, car elle possédait la même aura stricte autour de sa personne et ce malgré son costume excentrique qui se composait d'une robe verte bouteille, une étole de renard et le chapeau le plus ridicule que Gabriel n'a jamais vu.

Neville décrivait sa grand-mère comme une personne forte au caractère bien trempé, il aimait aussi dire qu'elle était « une petite vieille qui vit seule ».

Peu de temps après Daphnée arriva dans la pièce suivie d'un couple qui devait être ses parents. L'homme se présenta comme Elijah Greengrass, il était plutôt grand (un mètre quatre-vingt-seize) les yeux bleus gris, il possédait une barbiche en ancre, les cheveux châtains coupé court, un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, une cravate verte et un pardessus d'un noir profond. Sa femme, Celestine, était aussi grande que lui, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas de dos, les yeux gris clairs comme sa fille, elle portait une longue robe noire à col avec une broche possèdent les armoiries de sa famille ainsi qu'une petite veste.

Ce qui a déstabilisé quelque peu Gabriel était que les Greengrass, étaient habillés de façon moldu, extrêmement chic, mais il ne faisait aucun doute à Gabriel que l'ensemble des vêtements de la famille Greengrass n'ont pas été achetés du côté du monde magique. Même Daphnée était habillée ainsi, elle portait un pantalon noir, une chemisette blanche, une cravate lavallière verte et son manteau de Poudlard que tout étudiant devait porter en visite à Prés au Lard. Bien sûr lors de sa visite à Prés au Lard ou au Chemin de traverse, Gabriel avait rencontré quelque sorciers et sorcières habillé de façon moldu, mais ceux-ci étaient soit des née-moldu sois des sang-mêlé et les rares sang-pur habillé de façon moldu avait acheté leur vêtement du côté magique, on les reconnaissait, car leurs vêtements semblaient tout droit sortir d'un livre de Jane Austen

\- Bien que je sois heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec ma fille, je suis extrêmement occupé, Daphnée nous a demandé de venir, car vous auriez une proposition d'affaire qui pourrait nous être bénéfique. Je connais la réputation de votre famille Sion Mac Rieve, ainsi que l'étendue de leur pouvoir, cependant je me dois de vous signaler avant d'aller plus loin que bien que l'apport de nouvelles matières premières venant d'autre dimension soit tentant, je n'aime pas me retrouver rétributaire d'un partenaire commerciale, je me suis déjà retrouvé dans cette position et je le regrette encore aujourd'hui. Depuis, dans la plupart des cas j'essaye toujours de garder le monopole depuis la fourniture jusqu'à la vente.

\- Lord Greengrass, cela n'a jamais été mon intention, je me suis renseigné et je connais aussi la réputation de votre famille, ainsi que son désir d'indépendance que ce soit pour les affaires ou pour la politique. J'ai appris par exemple que votre famille est membre du partie traditionnaliste, mais que contrairement à la plupart des bigots, vous restez neutre et savez quand la tradition doit laisser place à la modernité. Quand à pouvoir vous obtenir des matières premières via mes dons, je n'ai pas encore acquis l'accès à l'ensemble de mes capacités, ma tutrice m'a informé que moi seul ai le pouvoir de décider de quoi faire de mes possessions que j'aurais acquis durant mes futurs voyages, tout comme chacun des membres de ma famille donc de ce côté-là je n'ai rien à vous offrir pour le moment.

\- Alors, quelle proposition allez-vous nous faire ?

\- Je vais dans quelque jour porter un coup à l'un de vos opposants les plus récalcitrants. Je suis sur le point d'appliquer la loi du talion et j'espérais votre aide, ainsi que celle des personnes ici présentes. Je peux vous affirmer que tout ce qui sera dit dans cette pièce ainsi que le piège que nous avons tendu et entièrement légale. Et bien que je n'ai aucun doute que cette personne conservera malheureusement son poste d'une manière ou une autre, sa crédibilité et sa réputation seront grandement diminué.

\- Et qui est la personne, pour laquelle nous devrions joindre votre vendetta.

\- La personne qui vous a fait perdre votre principal marché avec St mangouste et fermer en même temps votre succursale de potion discount, car vous employer principalement des loup-garou et vampires pour fabriquer vos potions et baumes de soins l'année dernière. La même personne, qui vous a fait perdre une mine de diamant pour un vice de forme inexistant il y a cinq ans. La même personne, qui vous a fait perdre le marché de cuire de dragon pour les aurors au profit de Malfoy en lui cédant un contrat de monopole d'une durée illimitée, alors quelle travailler à l'attribution des marchés il y a dix ans.

\- J'aurais aimé casser ce contrat lors de ma prise de fonction il y a six ans (ajouta Amelia Bones), mais cette pimbêche a bien fait les choses, il nous est impossible de rompre le contrat sans débourser une somme astronomique, sauf s'il est prouvé que Malfoy nous vend des malfaçons ou s'il porte atteinte au ministère et jusqu'à aujourd'hui Malfoy et dans les petits papiers du ministre et le coup du m² de cuire ne fait que de croître exponentiellement depuis dix ans.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? (dit alors Lord Greengrass en nous regardant)

\- Un journaliste doit venir faire quelques interviews d'élèves et des habitants du village , pour dresser un portrait de Près au Lard ainsi que trouver quelques bizarreries qui pourrait encore dénigrer notre cher directeur. J'ai été informé qu'il voudrait m'interviewer dans la foulé, durant cette interview je lui glisserais une pile de papier qui vas automatiquement lui faire oublier cette article ennuyeux contre le scoop de l'année, qui risque de faire couler beaucoup d'encre. Avec en plus quelques interview des personnes respectables et etheroclique qui entoure cette pièce, l'article n'aura que plus de poids.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'un journaliste doit passer aujourd'hui ? (demanda lady Bones)

\- J'ai été informé ici et là, mais beaucoup plus là-bas qu'ici, (dit-il avec un petit sourire) Apres tout la personne qui m'a renseigné et la même personne qui à soufflé l'idée de cette article au journaliste. Cette personne étant actuellement propriétaire de douze pour cent du journal depuis la semaine dernière, celui-ci ne pouvait pas refuser cet article.

\- Et qu'avez-vous, qui pourrait incriminer cet individu(ajouta lady Londubat)

Gabriel sortit une liasse de parchemin, coupure de presses et les montra à l'ensemble des adultes, ceux-ci les regardèrent et fur et à mesure de leurs lecture ils furent de plus en plus consterné de ce qu'ils lisaient.

\- Ces informations sont-ils véridiques (demanda lady Bones)

\- Toute ces informations sont d'ordre publiques, il suffisait de savoir où chercher, Bibliothèque de Poudlard, archive de la gazette du sorcier, texte de loi et Gringott

\- Les Gobelins sont tenu au secret, ils n'ont pas pu vous donner des informations sur un de leurs clients cela vas à l'encontre du décret obtenu lors de la dernière rébellion (dit Lord Greengrass)

-Les Gobelins sont effectivement tenus au secret, mais seulement pour les compte qu'ils ouvrent hors les informations que j'ai obtenu vienne de comptes dans le monde moldu que cette personne à ouvert elle-même. Les Gobelins sont malins, ils savent quand une personne magouille derrière leurs dos, ils aime l'or et savent ou le trouver. Et contrairement à la plupart de ce que les sorcier pensent ils boursicote aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldu. De plus depuis quelque temps le monde moldu chasse les paradis fiscaux et rend public les comptes découvert. Ils suffit d'avoir quelques autorisations et on peut savoir quels sommes sont transférer régulièrement dans ces comptes. Les Gobelins sont tenu au secret de tous les comptes qu'ils ouvres pour leurs clients, pour ceux que les sorciers ouvres d'eux-mêmes dans les banques moldu à moins qu'il demande aux Gobelin de le gérer, il suffit de poser les bonnes question et ils peuvent y répondre sans dénoncer le décret.

\- Comment avez-vous appris-ça (demanda Lord Greengrass)

\- La tutrice magique de Gabriel, vie à Gringott de plus sa famille est considérée comme amie de la nation Gobeline, le legat de Gabriel et l'un des plus grand avocat du monde magique britannique, elle et son mari Mr Tonk ont réussis a regroupé plusieurs faits et ma tante à confirmer certains point de lois, enfin certaines des allusions écrites dans ces parchemins ont explicitement énoncer devant témoins et nous avons même demandé confirmation plusieurs fois.(dit Susan)

\- Exactement nous n'y pouvons rien si elle creuse sa propre tombe. (fini Gabriel)

\- Et vous avez réalisé ce piège vous-même ? (demanda Lady Greengrass)

\- Oui

\- Etes-vous sûr de ne pas être à Serpentard ?

\- Parfois je me le demande.(dit Daphnée)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 - un article détonant

 **« Imposture au ministère »**

Cher lectrices et lecteurs, comme chaque années dans notre quotidien, nous nous sommes dirigés ce weekend à Prés au Lard, lors de la première sortie des étudiants de notre prestigieuse école, pour avoir leurs ressentie sur leurs premières semaines de cours ainsi que du nouveau programme ministériel concernant la défense contre les force du mal.

Tout au long de notre enquête nous n'avons reçu que des éloges sur le nouvel enseignant désigné par le ministère.

« Mlle Ombrage est formidable, nous apprenons énormément avec elle » nous déclare le jeune Draco Malfoy, Serpentard de cinquième année, fils du respectable Lord Lucius Malfoy de la noble chambre des Malfoy, philanthrope et grand ami de notre bien aimé ministre. «Lors de notre première année nous avons reçu les cours incompréhensibles d'un homme qui bégayait à chaque mot, il serait soit disant mort suite à une longue possession. Le second été un incompétent et affabulateur qui aurait perdu la raison en fin d'année. En troisième année, nous avons reçu les cours d'un loup-garou, vous imaginez les risques que notre directeur à faits porté sur nous. L'année dernière, nous avons reçu l'enseignement d'un ancien évadé d'Azkaban qui avait pris les traits d'un vieillard sénile et paranoïaque. Cette année nous recevons enfin une éducation performante avec un professeur compétant »

Chaque personne que nous avons interviewé nous a fait le même constat, c'est lors d'un entretien avec un autre élève de très grande famille que nous avons fait une découverte inquiétante. « Mademoiselle Ombrage me semble être un professeur compétent » nous assure le jeune Gabriel Mac Rieve, héritiers de la noble et grande maison Mac Rieve et Smith et descendent de deux des fondateurs de notre estimée école. « Bien que nous ne pratiquerons pas de sorts en classe comme l'a conseillé le ministère, ses cours magistraux devrais nous permettre de passer les BUSE haut la main. Cependant, une minorité d'étudiants estime que nous devrions retourner aux anciennes méthodes et que le directeur Dumbledore devrait faire prévaloir son indépendance et remplacer le professeur. Enfin, comme nous l'a affirmé Melle Ombrage lors de son cours de jeudi, certaines règles et lois archaïques concernant Poudlard ne sont que de vieux dicta erroné et seul les lois ministérielles doivent être appliquées. Si le ministère a approuvé ce programme d'apprentissage qui somme nous pour le contredire. »

C'est donc avec ses dernières paroles, que nous avons rencontré Lady Amélia Bones, directrice du DMLE et à la tête de la noble et grande maison Bones, ainsi que de sa nièce qui nous a confirmé les dires de Mlle Ombrage ce jeudi. Lady Bones a continuée en disant que « le ministère au cours du dernier siècle a commencé à retirer certaines prérogatives à Poudlard, même si Poudlard est encore une entité indépendante depuis sa création par les fondateurs. Le ministère à commencer à lui imposer certaines règles sans lui retirer cette indépendance. Tout a débuté il y a cent vingt-cinq ans quand un professeur de soin aux créatures magiques a apporté une manticore en classe qui a tués un vingtaine d'élèves avant d'être neutralisé, depuis une loi a été érigée sur le minimum requis pour devenir professeur. »

Après enquête, il s'avère que cette loi existe belle et bien, elle a été érigée par le Magenmagot suite à cette tragédie et stipule que tout enseignant doit avoir obtenu au minimum son ASPIC dans le domaine enseigné ou à contrepartie son équivalent (soit pour les sorcières et sorciers qui passent les niveaux ASPIC ou BUSE en candidat libre). Alors qu'à l'origine, Poudlard demandait simplement le niveau BUSE minimum et un test de compétence.

Nous nous sommes donc renseigné aux archives de l'académie des examinateurs ainsi que dans celle de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Nous avons appris que le seul enseignant qui ne respecte pas la loi ministérielle n'est autre que Dolores Ombrage professeur de DCFM ainsi que sous-secrétaire d'état et l'un des conseillers personnels du ministre Cornelius Fudge. D'après les archives Mlle Ombrage n'a reçu que trois ASPIC, dont la meilleure note et un effort exceptionnel en charmes et deux acceptables en histoire de la magie et soin aux créatures magiques. Elle n'aurait même pas passé ses ASPIC en DCFM n'ayant reçu que la note minimal pour avoir ses BUSE.

« C'est un scandale » déclare Lady Augusta Londubat, de la noble et grande maison Londubat et anciennement à la tête du parti neutraliste. « Comment un membre aussi haut placer dans notre gouvernement, ne respecte-t-elle pas les propres lois qu'il impose. Il va sans dire que si le nombre d'échec aux résultats des BUSE et ASPIC cette année chute par rapport aux années précédentes, ce ne serait pas de la faute ni des élèves ni du programme validé par notre ministère, mais bien à l'incompétence de cette femme . Nous espérons seulement que dans son infinie bonté le ministre ne changera pas cette loi juste pour aider cette falsificatrice»

« Vraiment, c'est intéressant » ajoutât lord Elijah Greengrass, de la noble et grande maison Greengrass et membre imminent du parti traditionaliste. « Saviez-vous, que suite à ses études, elle a immédiatement était directrice du comité des marchés ministérielles avant de devenir il y a huit ans directrice du service des créatures magiques et finalement sous-secrétaire d'état il y a trois ans. Bien sûr, il n'est pas rare que le ministère embauche directement des étudiants tout droit sortie de leurs études de Poudlard pour des postes à très haute responsabilité, s'il n'y a pas de candidat adéquat en fonction au ministère ou lors des études d'apprentissage. Seulement pour les rares fois où cette sélection a été effectuée, des protocoles et un décret sont à respecter. Tel que le minimum de diplôme requis et de cinq ASPIC dont deux minimums avec la note Optimal. Il doit certainement avoir un malentendu quelque part.»

Après ces révélations choque et une enquête approfondie, nous avons pu trouver son ancienne lettre de candidature dans les archives des ressources humaines du ministère. Dans cette candidature, elle affirme en plus de ses ASPIC avoir obtenu deux Optimal en métamorphose et Arithmancie. Avec cette candidature se trouvait une lettre de recommandation signé de la main de l'ancien sous-secrétaire d'état Daniel Ombrage le défunt père de Mlle Ombrage. Cela peut-il être liés, ce n'est que conjecture de notre part, autre fait intéressant, nous avons réalisé que peu de temps après cette nomination, l'ancien directeur du comité des marchés ministérielles c'est offert une luxurieuse demeure aux triangle des Bermudes pour sa retraite et que l'ancien responsable des ressources humaines c'est lui aussi offert un manoir dans le sud de la France alors que son ancienne épouse tout juste divorcé à l'époque l'avait laissé sans-le-sou. Il est à se demander comment deux employés du ministère ont pu s'offrir d'aussi riche demeures.

Si cela ne suffisait pas nous avons découvert, grâce au gouvernement moldu qui depuis quelques années chasse les paradis fiscaux et rend public les comptes des fraudeurs, que Mlle Ombrage aurais ouvert de nombreux comptes dans ces divers pays durant les quinze années où elle officiait comme directrice du comité des marchés ministérielles. De là, a soupçonné qu'il aurait pu avoir quelque dessous de table, il n'y a qu'un pas à faire.

En continuant d'approfondir le parcours de cette personne peu scrupuleuse (après tout nous avons pu prouver qu'elle avait menti et enfreins la loi pour avoir son premier poste et supposons quelque pot de vin par-ci par la), nous ne cessons de dénicher des choses étranges.

Il y a huit ans Mlle Ombrage c'est vu offert le poste de directrice du service des créatures magiques, suite à ses nombreuses demandes. Ces demandes auraient débuté peu de temps après le tragique événement qui a causé la mort de l'ancien sous-secrétaire d'état Daniel Ombrage.

Pour les personnes qui ne se souviennent pas de ce procès très médiatisé ici et outre-manche, Mr Ombrage qui peut de temps après avoir appris la liaison entre son épouse et un jeune homme nommé Edouard Gévaudan, un loup-garou venu d'une riche famille française, bien connu à l'époque pour ses fréquentations féminines, c'est précipité chez l'amant en question « pour lui dire quelque mot ». Le seul bémol à cette histoire domestique et que le soir des faits c'est avéré être un soir de pleine lune. Le lendemain, Mr Gévaudan c'était lui-même rendu aux autorités suite à la découverte macabre qu'il venait de faire. Après un procès qui a duré près de deux mois, notamment à cause de la défense du directeur du service des créatures magiques, Mr Bardot qui défendait que l'accusé ne pouvait être responsable du fait que c'est la victime qui avait pénétré les lieux sécurisés pour ses transformations, non l'inverse et que l'on ne pouvait donc pas reprocher le tragique accident à Mr Gévaudan, alors que celui-ci avait pris toutes les mesures nécessaires à l'époque pour la protection d'autrui lors de ses transformations.

Malheureusement, après délibération, l'accuser c'est vu octroyé le baiser du détraqueur, le soir même l'épouse de Mr Ombrage s'était suicidé. Il est à noter que Mlle Ombrage a Obtenu le poste sept mois après le procès et peu de temps après la mort encore inexpliqué de Mr Bardot.

Nous n'avons pu que constater que durant le mandat de Mlle Ombrage, le nombre de lois et de restriction contre les créatures magiques n'ont fait qu'augmenter de façon exponentielle.

Enfin nous rappelons que l'ensemble des faits que nous avons répertoriés dans cet article, sont des faits avérés et non extrapolés.

Compte-rendu du procès Ombrage / Gévaudan (page 8)

Lois et restriction contre les créatures magiques émis par le ministère depuis ses huit dernières années (page 10)

lettre de candidature émis pour le poste de directrice du comité des marchés ministérielles (page 15)


End file.
